Quand le présent devient futur
by Mystina
Summary: Mise à jour! Changements dans l'histoire seulement pour le moment... Voir note. Harry revient 20 ans en arrière blablabla...
1. Retrouvailles

_Titre: _Quand le present devient futur...

_Sujet:_ Harry revient dans le passé, alors qu'il est en sixième année... Au temps de ses parents... Comment va-t-il seulement rentrer à son époque? Mais le veut-il vraiment? Il revoit tant de personnes qui lui sont chères... Beaucoup de secrets seront percés...

_Auteur:_ mwa (Mystina)

_Adresse:_ camille.lauzin@wanadoo.fr

****

**ATTENTION, SPOILERS!!!**

****

**_Danger! Si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 5, ne lisez surtout pas! Cette fic contient en effet de nombreux spoilers... Enfin, ce ne sera pas trop grave si vous lisez ce chapitre, mais par la suite, vous pourriez avoir toute votre lecture du tome 5 gâchée..._**

_Disclaimer:_ **L'oeuvre de JKR ne m'appartient pas. Elle a ppartient à... ben JKR.'¬¬ Bon, nan mé sérieusement... Veux pas faire de sous avec ça... (enfin vous me donnez des sous si vous voulez mais pas à cause de la fic)J'écris ça comme ça, mwa!ToT M'embêtez pas non plus!**

_Note de l'auteur (mais nan, pas JKR, mais mwa, l'auteur de cette fic!):_ Je sais que ce sujet de retour dans le temps est surexploité en ce moment (surexploité, ça existe ce mot?'^^), mais j'avais envisagé d'écrire une telle fic depuis avril/mai... Et j'avais précisément prévu de la faire après avoir lu le tome 5... Au sujet de mes fics, sachez que 'Le monde à l'envers!', où Harry échange son corps avec Drago, est suspendue. En réalité, je l'ai arrêtée parce que la sortie du tome 5 était imminente, alors j'avais pensé de faire comme pour cette fic, d'attendre de l'avoir lu pour la refaire... Mais malheureusement, le fait que X (je le cite pas encore au cas où des *§£$% qui n'ont pas lu le livre viendraient...grrrr .) soit mort bouleverse tous mes projets... Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas, je reprendrai le sujet plus tard! !D Ah, et j'ai oublié de préciser! 2 persos seulement, pour l'instant, mais bientôt ce sera 3, sont quasi-identiques à d'autres persos de la fic 'Chroniques des Maraudeurs à Poudlard'. Ce sont Duran et Dope, inspirés, donc de Kash et Woodstock. Mais au début, je voulais reprendre que Kash... Puis je me suis dit que Kash sans Woodstock, c'est plus Kash... Désolée, sincèrement... Remarque, c'est en partie ma fic, 'Chroniques des Maraudeurs à Poudlard'...Mais quand même, je voulais m'excuser!

Bon, bref, pour en revenir à ma fic, cela ne fait aucun doute qu'elle ressemblera fichtrement à d'autres histoires basées sur le même sujet, mais je vais essayer de m'en détâcher... Et puis, j'en ai pas lu tellement quand on y réfléchit. Y en a pas mal que j'ai pas appréciées (me grondez pô!T.T je fais que donner mon avis!) à cause des incohérence style: oh, les Maraudeurs et Arthur Weasley et Amos Diggory sont dans la même classe!(Seigneur! Ils ont eu leurs gosses à 15 ans ou quoi?o_O) Et puis... Après tout, c'est une fic du tome 6... Et y en a pas eu avant celle-là, des fics se déroulant après le tome 5 où Harry retourne dans le temps alors qu'il a 16 ans...(hu, hu, c'est un honneur...)

*regarde son baratin* Fiouuuuu...o_O Quand je m'y mets moi... Quel discours... J'pourrais faire politicienne... Si j'le voulais, hein? Bon, lisez la fic!^^Amusez-vous bien! (j'espère! !D)

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Retrouvailles**

C'était une paisible nuit de fin juillet, et il faisait plutôt bon. James était allongé dans son lit, fixant le plafond. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait! Pas de Snivellus à harceler, pas de pleine lune où il pourrait se transformer en un cerf majestueux, pas de règlement à violer, mais surtout... Pas de Sirius.

Il avait reçu les résultats de ses BUSEs, et il avait obtenu des "O"(Optimal, la meilleure note) à peu près partout, sauf pour le cours pratique de défence contre les forces du mal (il avait fait une assez grave erreur, et il se sentait frustré, vu la facilité qu'il avait eu à faire l'écrit), ainsi que pour les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, où Sirius avait transformé le lait servant à reconnaître un knarl en un violent poison qui avait tué tous les malheureux hérissons qui avaient essayer de boire la soucoupe (il s'était vengé en rendant les cheveux de son ami rebelles pendant trois jours). Il n'avait eu qu'un "A" (acceptable) également à l'examen écrit d'histoire de la magie, mais il doutait que quelqu'un d'autre écoutât les cours ennuyeux du professeur Binns, à part Evans, peut être... Et il avait également eu "P", poètre, en divination, et d'ailleurs il ne le devait qu'à son imagination.

À Poudlard, James et sa bande, les Maraudeurs, régnaient sur les élèves. Les Maraudeurs regroupaient James (Cornedrue), Sirius (Patmol), Remus (Lunard) et Peter (Queudver). Ils avaient d'abord commencé à être de bons copains, car ils étaient dans la même classe. Mais, en deuxième année, Sirius et lui avaient découvert quelque chose d'effroyable sur Remus: il était un loup-garou. Un peu choqués sur le moment, ils avaient fini par en parler au garçon ainsi qu'à Peter, qui s'était montré passablement effrayé. Mais, depuis, ils étaient devenus encore plus amis qu'ils l'étaient avant, contrairement à ce que Remus redoutait, et James, Sirius et Peter avaient décidé de devenir animagus pour accompagner leur ami pendant la Pleine Lune. Ils avaient fini par y arriver l'année précédente, à l'insu de tous, et les promenades durant la Pleine Lune étaient devenues une partie de plaisir.

Tandis que James repensait paisiblement, allongé dans son lit, à ses exploits en Quidditch de l'année précédente, il entendit un caillou heurter sa fenêtre. Sur le moment, il n'y fit pas attention, pensant que c'était peut être son père qui, dégnomant le jardin, avait mal visé et que l'un d'eux avait atteint sa fenêtre. Mais lorsqu'il entendit un autre caillou heurter sa fenêtre, il se dit que ce geste là était sûrement volontaire, et que son père n'avait aucune raison de dégnomer le jardin en pleine nuit, d'autant plus qu'il l'avait fait la veille.

James se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et il l'ouvrit. À sa grande surprise, il vit alors Sirius, prêt à projeter un caillou d'une grandeur impressionnante sur sa fenêtre, à l'aide de sa baguette magique. En effet, maintenant qu'ils avaient passé leurs BUSEs, ils avaient le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école.

-Patmol! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Tu peux me faire entrer, Cornedrue? Je t'expliquerai tout.

James, désorienté, alla ouvrir à son ami, puis le fit entrer.

-Sirius! C'est génial de te revoir!

-C'est encore mieux de te revoir, toi, Cornedrue. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer les vacances que j'ai passées.

-Tu as fugué?

-C'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour survivre, répondit-il d'un ton suffisant. Ma chère mère ne cessait de me réprimander à cause de mon "A" en potion. Selon elle, j'aurais dû avoir "optimal"...

-Comme moi, dit James d'un ton narquois.

-Mais c'est la plus mauvaise note que j'ai eue, à part la divination! En plus, Regulus lui a raconté ce qu'on faisait subir à Rogue et elle n'a pas tellement apprécié...

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire, à tous? soupira James.

-Aucune idée, mais elle n'a pas semblé apprécier non plus le putois que j'ai mis dans le lit à Bellatrix...

James eut un petit rire.

-Et alors?

-Et alors, elle a commencé à piailler que j'étais la honte de la famille, et ceci et cela, et ensuite mon père s'y est mis. En plus, ils n'avaient pas l'air très contents de mes fréquentations, toi, parce que tu es un Potter, Remus parce que c'est un loup-garou -- je ne sais pas comment ils l'ont appris--, Peter parce que... il est un peu bébête, Evans...

-Tu ne fréquentes pas Evans! protesta James.

-Non, mais elle est dans ma classe, je te rappelle. Evans, donc, parce qu'elle n'a pas le sang pur, et... Bon, Cherry, encore, ils ne la détestent pas vraiment, quoique c'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas tout sur elle...

-Tu appelles Red par son prénom, maintenant? demanda James d'un ton intéressé. 

Sirius lui lança un regard noir.

-Bon, bref, continua-t-il, toujours gêné, ils ont commencé à me harceler avec tout ça. Et ce soir, juste parce que j'ai bousculé Kreacher par erreur...

-Par erreur? s'exclama James, éberlué. Ce truc est pire que Miss Chipy! 

Miss Chipy était la chatte de Rusard, le concierge, et elle était un animal détestable.

-Arrête de m'interrompre, ordonna Sirius. Bref, j'ai commencé à bousculer Kreacher, et toute la famille a commencé à me crier dessus, toujours avec les mêmes arguments que tout à l'heure, et comme la situation devenait invivable, j'ai décidé de boucler ma valise et de partir!

-Tu as bien fait, approuva James. En fait, c'est ce que t'aurais dû faire depuis le début. 

-Malheureusement, j'étais incapable d'utiliser ma baguette en dehors de Poudlard à cette époque, soupira Sirius. Mais il va falloir avertir tes parents, maintenant, non? 

-Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est? Je m'en charge demain matin. 

-OK, Cornedrue... 

James et Sirius montèrent, transportant les affaires de ce dernier. Ils passèrent la nuit à parler de tout et de rien dans la chambre de James, puis ils finirent par s'endormir. 

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent assez de bonne heure. 

-Patmol, attends-moi ici, murmura James. 

Il descendit à la cuisine où l' attendaient déjà ses parents. 

Ariel Potter, sa mère, ne lui ressemblait pas tellement. Elle était aussi blonde qu'il était brun, ses yeux étaient noirs, mais elle avait le même nez que lui, assez long, mais droit. 

Leopold Potter, lui ressemblait davantage à James: mince, brun, les yeux noisettes sous des lunettes à monture en écaille, le principal détail qui les différenciait était que ses cheveux étaient bien peignés avec une raie sur le côté, contrairement à ceux de son fils qu'il était impossible de coiffer, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'habitude de les ébouriffer pour donner l'impression qu'il descendait de son balai. 

-Bonjour, m'man, dit James en essayant de paraître moins arrogant qu'à son habitude. Bonjour p'pa. 

-Bonjour, répondirent-ils. 

-Euh, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Il expliqua tout à ses parents, qui, à son grand soulagement, accueillirent la nouvelle avec enthousiasme. 

-Où est-il? demanda son père. 

-Dans ma chambre, il a dormi sur le canapé. 

-Sirius, c'est bien le jeune garçon si mignon qui est venu l'été d'avant?demanda sa mère. 

-Oui, maman, répondit James en souriant. Le fait que sa mère qualifie Sirius de mignon n'allait sans doute pas faire un peu dégonfler sa tête. Je vais... 

-Bonjour, dit Sirius, perdant un peu de son habituelle aisance, en s'approchant. Il était venu sans que James l'appelle. 

Le fait que Sirius ne soit pas très à l'aise face aux parents de Harry n'avait rien de surprenant: les Potter étaient exactement le genre de gens que la famille Black détestait. Cette dernière respectait plus que tout les traditions liées au sang pur, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas des Potter, et les familles étaient presque rivales. 

Cependant, le déjeuner se passa plutôt bien, hormis le fait que James renversa son oeuf à terre. 

Les jours qui suivirent se révélèrent beaucoup moins ennuyeux que les premiers pour James (et sans doute pour Sirius également), même si il n'y avait aucune fille, et personne à qui montrer nos talents, avait dit James.

Vint le jour où ils reçurent leurs lettres de Poudlard. 

Les deux adolescents s'étaient levés très tôt ce jour là, et ce pour s'entraîner au Quidditch, dans le jardin. 

-Hé, Cornedrue, demanda Sirius en rentrant de l'entraînement, tu crois que je vais pouvoir devenir batteur, maintenant que Perks est partie? 

-Bien sûr. Pour ma part, je suis certain que c'est à moi que le poste de capitaine reviendra. 

-Je l'espère! Quoique que Kinison... 

-Kinison? s'écria James. _Elle_? 

-Non, non, je parle de Duran, son frère. Pas de Chanel, bien sûr... 

-Oh... grimaça James. Je l'avais oublié celui-là... 

Ils s'entendaient généralement très bien avec Duran Kinison, qui lui aussi aimait bien contourner les règlements, mais le seul fait qu'il risque de devenir capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor suffit à le leur rendre méprisable. La soeur de Duran Kinison, Chanel, était dans leur classe. 

-De toute façon, tu es incontestablement meilleur que lui, raisonna Sirius. Personne ne le niera! 

-Tu as raison, Patmol, soupira James, en jouant avec son Vif d'Or. 

Ils entrèrent dans la maison de James, une luxueuse demeure située à Godric's Hollow, et se nommant Les Glycines, nom tout à fait approprié pour cet endroit qui en était rempli.

-Vos lettres sont arrivées, dit Mrs Potter en les voyant entrer. 

Les deux garçons s'empressèrent de les lire avec enthousiasme. Elles contenaient plus ou moins la même chose que d'habitude, et la liste des fournitures y était jointe. 

-C'est tout? s'exclama James avec une pointe de déception dans sa voix. Sirius, tu crois qu'on le leur dit au début de l'année aux capitaines quand ils sont proposés dans ce poste? 

-Aucune idée, mais ça doit être ça, assura distraitement Sirius. Tu as vu, ils ont trouvé un nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal! 

Aucun des professeurs de défence contre les forces du mal n'avait tenu bien longtemps durant leur scolarité. 

En première année, il s'était avéré que Mr Krueger était psychotique quand il eut tenté d'assassiner une élève qui ressemblait, selon lui, de manière frappante à sa mère. Il avait immédiatement été envoyé à Azkaban. 

Le professeur de deuxième année, Mrs Staff, n'avait guère eu plus de chance: elle était un soir partie se promener dans la forêt interdite, et on ne l'avait jamais revue. Selon les rumeurs, elle avait été dévorée par des Acromantulas qui habiteraient tueraient dans la Forêt Interdite. Cherry Red, une camarade de classe de Sirius et James, avait été particulièrement affectée de la mort de la jeune femme: elle était une grande amie à sa mère. 

Le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal de troisième année était un jeune homme à l'allure fort séduisante qui se nommait Mr Hatrem et qui avait toujours l'air d'une extrême bonne humeur. On l'avait envoyé d'urgence à Ste Mangouste, à la grande déception de Miss Turner, qui enseignait les potions et qui avait eu l'air de bien roucouler avec lui, quand on s'était finalement rendu compte le dernier jour de l'année qu'il buvait une potion d'allégresse une fois par heure. 

Mrs Boot, qui lui avait succédé, était une petite vieille chevrotante qui avait fini par démissionner à la fin de l'année. 

Le dernier professeur qu'ils avaient eu était Mr Dom, qui sous ses allures de boute-en-train pouvait se montrer encore plus sévère que Mrs Mc Gonagall, le professeur de métamorphose. On ne l'avait cependant plus jamais revu à Poudlard depuis qu'il s'était trouvé face à Totor, le Crups géant que Hagrid, le garde-chasse, avait adopté. Il avait été retrouvé le dernier jour d'école dans la banlieue de Londres en murmurant "Jamais... Oh, plus jamais, jamais, jamais --", et avait obstinément refusé de revenir à Poudlard, bien que Hagrid eut été contraint de se débarrasser de Totor. 

-Il est courageux, celui-là! souffla James. 

-En effet, Cornedrue, renchérit Sirius. Je me demande quand les gens réaliseront qu'accepter ce poste n'est ni plus ni moins que du suicide. 

-Quand est-ce qu'on ira au Chemin de Traverse? Cet après-midi, c'est possible? Remus nous a écrit qu'il y serait! demanda James à sa mère. 

-Pourquoi pas? dit-t-elle avec un petit sourire. 

-Super! éclata Sirius. Pourvu que Queudver n'oublie pas de venir... 

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire, et cet après-midi même, il prirent la Poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. 

-Fais bien attention cette fois-ci! recommanda Mrs Potter à son fils. Ne te retrouve pas chez cette Mrs Figg, cette fois! Heureusement qu'elle était assez aimable pour... 

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas maman! répondit James en partant d'un rire goguenard. La dernière fois, il paraît que Sirius s'est retrouvé dans la chambre d'un couple qui... 

Sirius s'étouffa de rire, tandis que Ariel Potter ouvrait de grands yeux horrifiés. 

-Bon, je ne veux pas de cela aujourd'hui, murmura-t-elle en jetant de la poudre de Cheminette dans la cheminée. 

Un feu de couleur émeraude s'alluma. 

-Chemin de Traverse! articula James en entrant dans les flammes. 

Il disparut dans le feu et se sentit tourner, des centaines de cheminées défilant devant ses yeux. Il finit par atterrir dans un petit bar miteux: Le Chaudron Baveur. 

-Mais c'est le fils Potter! s'écria Tom, le barman, qui commençait à perdre ses cheveux. Comment va Léo?

-Bien, bien, souffla James, toujours sous le choc. Bonjour...

-Oh, excuse-moi, bonj...

Sirius venait d'arriver à son tour, tombant sur les épaules de James.

-Aïe, tu n'aurais pas pu... grogna-t-il.

-Je sais, je sais, dit James en s'avançant, faisant tomber Sirius.

-Et voilà ton ami Black! hurla Tom d'un ton enthousiaste. Tes parents t'ont autorisé à venir chez ton ami? Surprenant...

-Oui, oui, c'est ça marmonna Sirius d'un ton horrifié.

James regarda ce qui remplissait son ami de tant d'effroi, et en suivant son regard, il s'aperçut avec horreur que Bellatrix, la cousine de Sirius, les regardait de l'une des tables de la salle.

Sa mère choisit ce moment précis pour arriver.

-Bonjour, Tom, dit-elle.

-Ariel, tu n'es pas en mission?

Les parents de James étaient tous deux Aurors.

-Non, en ce moment je suis en congé pour m'occuper de ces garnements, dit-elle en riant.

-Maman, tu sais, on est en âge de s'occuper de nous tout seuls! grogna James.

-C'est ça, et vous allez encore donner des fées à manger à Bang? soupira-t-elle. 

Bang était leur chat. Enfin, pour le moment, il n'était encore qu'un chaton, puisqu'ils venaient de l'acquérir cet été.

-Maman, est-ce que je pourrai prendre Bang à Poud... commença James.

-On verra, on verra...

Ils sortirent dans la petite cour arrière, et Mrs Potter commença à taper minutieusement sur plusieurs briques du mur, ouvrant ainsi une voie vers le Chemin de Traverse.

Sirius et James adoraient y aller. Peut être parce qu'on y rencontrait beaucoup de monde, peut être aussi parce qu'ils commençaient à se lasser de Pré-au-Lard.

-On va commencer par acheter vos livres, dit Mrs Potter d'un ton dégagé, en se dirigeant vers la librairie.

-Si on allait à l'Allée des Embrumes? chuchota James à l'oreille de Sirius.

-J'y suis assez allé pour le restant de mes jours! répondit Sirius, visiblement agacé. Et puis imagine si on croise ma _chère_ mère, ou mon _cher_ frère, ou, encore plus vraisemblablement, ma _chère_ cousine...

-D'accord, grommela James. Je te croyais moins discipliné, c'est tout...

Bien qu'il eut visé juste, son ami se contenta de soupirer et de suivre Mrs Potter qui les appelait. 

En sortant de chez l'apothicaire où ils venaient d'acheter leurs ingrédients pour leurs potions, il entendirent soudain une fille appeler:

-JAMES, SIRIUS!

C'était Chanel Kinison. Chanel avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés derrière, des yeux bleus, un beau visage fin, et bien qu'elle traînât avec Lily Evans, elle entretenait de bonnes relations avec les Maraudeurs.

-Comment ça va? demanda-t-elle en jetant des regards en coin à Sirius.

-Ça va, répondirent-ils en chÏur. Et toi?

-Ouais, mais c'est super! Vous savez quoi? Duran est capitaine! Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch! 

-Vraiment? répondit James d'un ton froid.

-Il est parti au magasin de Quidditch pour s'acheter un nouveau balai. Il va peut être avoir un Nimbus 1500!

-Ah... soupira James qui avait été si fier de son Nimbus 1001 les années précédentes.

-Bon, je vais aller le rejoindre, dit Chanel qui semblait toujours aussi surexcitée. Au fait, j'ai vu Remus au magasin de Quidditch!

-Lunard? s'écria Sirius. Je viens!

James le suivit à contre-coeur. Il se sentait indigné de ne pas avoir eu son poste de capitaine. Il était tellement sûr de l'avoir... Bien sûr, il valait mieux que ce soit Duran qui l'aie que quelqu'un d'autre, mais James le sentait, c'était _lui_ qui méritait le poste. ' _L'année prochaine, peut être _', pensa-t-il avec amertume. 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le magasin de Quidditch, ils virent Duran, qui portait un long paquet qui devait être son balai. Il était, comme toujours, accompagné de Dope, son meilleur ami.

Duran ne ressemblait pas à sa soeur: il avait les cheveux longs coiffés en arrière, et ils étaient si noirs que leur reflet était bleu. Ses yeux étaient également bleus et ses pommettes seyantes lui donnaient presque autant de charme qu'à Sirius. Dope, lui, prenait (en secret) des quantités notables de potion d'allégresse, idée que Mr Hatrem lui avait donné trois ans auparavant. Il venait d'une famille moldue assez marginale. Il n'avait cependant pas le talent en Quidditch de son meilleur ami: lorsqu'il avait été en troisième année, il avait essayé en même temps que James d'être attrapeur, mais ses résultats avaient été les plus déplorables jamais vus. 

Remus Lupin, alias Lunard, l'ami de James et Sirius, les accompagnaient. Son visage fatigué s'éclaira quand il les vit et il se précipita vers eux, tandis que Chanel allait à la rencontre de son frère.

-Je vous cherchais partout! dit-il. Ça va, James, Sirius?

-Oui, ça va, et toi? demanda Sirius.

-Pas tellement... Ce soir... dit-il en grimaçant.

-Foutue pleine lune! grogna James. Elle pourrait pas venir en septembre? Histoire de s'amuser un peu? 

-T'inquiètes pas, tu la reverras de toutes façons, répondit Remus d'un ton amer. Et toi Sirius? C'est vrai que tu t'es enfui de chez toi?

-Bien sûr! dit Sirius avec arrogance. Et toi, toujours préfet?

-Évidemment... James, tu serais pas jaloux de Duran par hasard?

James se sentit comme si il avait reçu une petite décharge électrique: Remus avait touché un point sensible.

-Bien sûr que non, soupira-t-il. Je suis fair-play, moi, pas comme un crétin nommé Patmol qui se la joue à côté de moi.

-Hé, Cornedrue, tu peux parler, toi! Tu te la joues alors que tu fais chavirer le coeur à personne! Evans elle-même l'a dit, elle préférerait le calmar géant que toi!

-En parlant de coeur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Red?

-Rien du tout!

-Oui, oui, bien sûr!...

-Patmol sort avec Red? s'écria Lupin.

-Je vous dit que NON! hurla Sirius. 

-Je savais pas moi non plus, dit une voix.

C'était Duran qui les avait écoutés.

-Tu sors avec Cherry, Sirius? demanda Dope. Wow, la chance! Elle est pas mal!

-Si seulement il lui arrivait de sourire... dit simplement James. En tout cas, tu t'y prends encore plus vite que Jorkins pour répandre les rumeurs, Lunard.

-En parlant de Jorkins, qui sait quelles seront ses prochaines victimes, maintenant qu'elle a quitté Poudlard? demanda Chanel qui venait d'arriver.

-Je crois qu'elle est allée au ministère de la magie...commença Duran.

-AU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE??? s'exclaffa Sirius. _Elle???_

-Il semblerait que ses deux redoublements n'auraient pas été vains, soupira James.

-Ouais, dit Sirius en riant, trop soulagé que la discussion ait dévié.

-James, Sirius! appela Mrs Potter. 

-Bon, on y va, soupira James. Tu viens un peu, Lunard?

-Ta mère ne lâche même pas? À 16 ans? demanda celui-ci.

-Et bien, tu sais, soupira James, je crois qu'elle devient un peu comme son collègue Maugrey.

-Qui est Maugrey? demanda Sirius.

-Un auror, il est très puissant, d'ailleurs. Mais il paraît qu'il est un peu... paranoïaque. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu...

-Si on allait à l'animalerie? proposa encore Sirius. Andromeda m'a offert un peu d'argent pour mon anniversaire...

-Et tu comptes t'acheter quoi? soupira James. Un crups géant pour nous tenir compagnie pendant la pleine lune?

-Mais non! Je ne suis pas Hagrid, moi! J'ai juste pensé qu'acheter un hibou ne serait pas une mauvaise idée...

-Tu préférerais pas une petite chatte pour aller avec celui de Red? demanda Remus avec un sourire narquois. Et pour te muscler les papattes?

-Mais non!!! Lunard, te mets pas en tête que je suis un chien! Je n'en suis que l'animagus, c'est tout! Et puis j'aime bien Bang, moi... Mais un hibou, ça pourrait nous servir à correspondre...

-Patmol, j'ai mieux pour ça...lui murmura James, mais il l'ignora délibérément. 

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique. 

Une jeune femme maladroite était en train de nettoyer des cages. 

-Bonjour, dirent les trois garçons. 

-Oh, bonjour, dit-elle. Vous n'êtes pas comme l'autre j'espère? 

-L'autre? demanda Remus sans comprendre. 

-_Ouiiii_, un gamin si maladroit... Un petit gros... 

-Peter? murmura Sirius. 

-On ira le chercher après, dit James. 

-On cherche... commença Sirius. 

-Un hibou. finit Remus. 

-Quelle _originalité_... soupira avec ironie la vendeuse qui ne paraissait pas vraiment sympathique à James, Sirius et Remus. 

Mais aucun hibou ne plaisait vraiment à Sirius, qui n'aimait ces animaux que pour la faculté de correspondance. 

-Aucun d'entre eux n'est original, maugréa-t-il. 

-J'aime bien celui-là, dit Remus en désignant une magnifique chouette lapone. 

-Tu le veux? Je peux te faire un prix pour toi, si tu veux... dit la vendeuse. 

James ne put s'empêcher de penser à miss Turner en l'entendant. 

-20 gallions au lieu de 30. C'est une affaire, dit-elle. 

-Euh... je vais regarder si j'ai assez, bafouilla Remus en regardant sa bourse. J'ai juste assez! 

-Parfait, parfait! Tiens... Et voilà la cage. 

Remus prit avec enthousiasme la cage, et ne décolla pas les yeux de sa chouette. 

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda la vendeuse avec lassitude à l'adresse de Sirius. 

-Rien, finalement, rien, grommela-t-il. 

-Au revoir, dirent-ils en quittant la boutique. 

-'Voir, répondit la vendeuse qui semblait soulagée de se débarrasser d'eux.

-Il faudrait retrouver Queudver, maintenant, dit Sirius. 

-Si on allait boire un pot au Chaudron Baveur en attendant? proposa James. 

-Un... un pot? s'exclama Remus. 

-Oui, un _pot_. À l'insu de ma mère, bien sûr... 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Tu veux boire quoi? s'impatienta Remus. 

-Du Whisky pur Feu, bien entendu, soupira Sirius. C'est le moment ou jamais. 

-Si ta mère te vois... 

-Lunard, tu portes décidément bien ton badge, soupira James. 

-C'est bon, grogna-t-il. Mais je devrais ne pas rentrer trop tard... Tu sais pourquoi. Mais du Whisky pur Feu, quand même... 

-Ça va être sup...commença Sirius. 

Il venait de heurter quelqu'un. 

-Alors comme ça, le petit Sissi va boire du Whisky pur Feu? Il devient alcoolique maintenant? Ooooh, comme sa pauvre mère sera _triste_ de l'apprendre... dit une voix de fille qui imitait un bébé. 

-Be...Bellatrix! s'écria Sirius. 

-Alors, on est fier d'avoir réussi à s'enfuir? répondit-elle. Tu tournes de plus en plus mal, on dirait, Sirius. 

-Et toi alors? ragea-t-il. Toi, ton seul désir, c'est de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort! 

Elle le gifla. 

-Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom? cracha-t-elle. Toi, l'ami des sang-de-bourbe, le traître de notre famille! 

-C'est bien ce que je disais! hurla Sirius tandis que ses amis essayaient de le retenir. Et maintenant tu va tout raconter à mère, c'est ça? 

-Oh, oui, je vais lui raconter. Mais sache qu'elle ne veut plus de toi. Elle a même effacé ton nom de l'Arbre généalogique des Black... Si tu continues, tu vas finir comme ma sÏur... dit-elle en s'éloignant. 

-Qu'elle aille au diable! gronda Sirius. 

-Qui, ta cousine ou ta mère? demanda Remus. 

-TOUTES LES DEUX!

Ils partirent en direction du Chaudron Baveur. En y arrivant, ils virent un garçon petit et assez gras, les cheveux châtain terne, se précipitant vers eux.

-Voilà l'idiot du village, soupira James.

-De la ville, tu veux dire, rectifia Sirius.

-Patmol, Cornedrue, Lunard! Comme je suis content de vous retrouver! s'écria Peter Pettigrow en courant vers eux de la même manière que si s'il ne les avait pas vu depuis des dizaines d'années, comme dans un mauvais film.

-Idem, Queudver, dit Sirius. Ça te dit, un whisky pur feu?

-Un...

-Oui ou non alors? s'impatienta James. 

-O...oui... répondit Peter d'un ton timide.

Tous quatre entrèrent triomphalement dans le bar, prêts à goûter "le breuvage des adultes", comme on le surnommait dans le monde des Sorciers. Mais ils perdirent tout leur triomphe quand ils aperçurent... 

-Maman! s'écria James.

Mrs Potter avait l'air furieuse. 

-Où étiez-vous encore passés? s'exclama-t-elle. 

-On...Lunard... bégaya James. 

-Ne pourriez-vous pas au moins me prévenir? cracha-t-elle. Voldemort -- (Remus et Peter frissonnèrent) Vous-Savez-Qui, si vous préférez, n'aura aucune pitié avec toi si il te trouve! 

-Et pourquoi? demanda James d'un ton digne. 

-Parce que! Tu connais bien notre profession, nous lui avons ôté suffisamment d'alliés ton père et moi pour qu'il nous considère comme des dangers potentiels! Et prendre des otages, ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre de déloyal, serait tout à fait de son genre! 

James devait s'avouer vaincu. Peter, lui avait l'air terrifié. Tant qu'à Remus et Sirius, ils se regardaient en haussant les sourcils. 

-De toute façon, il faut y aller, maintenant. Il se pourrait qu'il y ait une attaque de Mangemort près du stade de Quidditch. 

Ce jour là avait lieu un match des Wigtown Wanderers contre les Holyhead Harpies. 

-Maman! s'exclama James, en proie d'une vive excitation. S'il te plaît, on peut venir? 

-Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je viens de dire? hurla-t-elle en tapant du pied. Tous les clients les écoutaient, à présent. Non, non et non! C'est trop risqué! 

-Mais... 

-Il n'y a pas de mais! Rentrez, toi et Sirius, et dites aurevoir à vos amis! 

Il s'exécutèrent. Après avoir fait leurs adieux à un Remus et un Peter abasourdis, ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée, prirent un peu de poudre, puis rentrèrent, les nombreux paquets contenant leurs livres, leurs ingrédients de potions et leurs robes dans leurs mains. 

Ils ne dirent pas grand chose de la soirée, outrés et inquiets. Ils mangèrent quelques chocogrenouilles en guise de repas. James commençait à être inquiet... Quand sa mère allait-elle rentrer? Mais allait-elle seulement rentrer? 

James attendait... Il était déjà 23 heures... 

Un "pop" se fit soudain entendre. 

Ses parents étaient ensemble, rayonnants. 

-Les Holyheads ont gagnés, dit Mr Potter. 

-C'était une fausse alerte, continua sa femme. 

Sirius et James grognèrent: ils avaient attendu chez eux pour rien, et ils semblaient avoir raté un match magnifique. 

Fin du premier chapitre!^^Dans le prochain, on verra ce qui se passe du côté de Harry... Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il ne reviendra pas dans le temps avant le chapitre 4... Les trois premiers sont, en quelque sorte, une introduction! (et ouaip!^^) Maintenant, si vous avez lu et aimé...REVIEW!!!! Puis aussi "ajouter aux favoris", tant que vous y êtes...(du calme, du calme...'¬¬) À la revoyure alors!^^


	2. Nostalgie

_Titre: _Quand le present devient futur...

_Sujet:_ Harry revient 20 ans en arrière, alors qu'il est en sixième année... Au temps de ses parents... Comment va-t-il seulement rentrer à son époque? (pour le moment y a pas encore eu le voyage) 

_Auteur:_ Mystina (hu, hu, hu! quel joli pseudo... c'est le mien...)

_Adresse:_ camille.lauzin@wanadoo.fr

****

**ATTENTION, SPOILERS!!!**

****

**_Danger! Si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 5, ne lisez surtout pas! Cette fic contient en effet de nombreux spoilers... Enfin, ce ne sera pas trop grave si vous lisez ce chapitre, mais par la suite, vous pourriez avoir toute votre lecture du tome 5 gâchée..._**

_Disclaimer:_ **Tous les personnages de cette fic (bon, dans ce chapitre en tout cas... sinon y en a plein que j'ai inventés) ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce sont les créations de JKR et c'est pas pour dire mais j'ai pas spécialement l'intention de devenir professionelle (je suis p'têtre un peu jeune aussi). Bon, pas de sous, yé po a mwa, en bref...**

Note: ME TUEZ PAS! Ce chapitre est pas beaucoup plus distrayant que le premier!!!! ToT En vrai le retour dans le temp, c'est que dans le chapitre 4 que ça arrive...^^' (mais y aura quand même plein de chapitres, hein...) Chuis dsl... Le chapitre suivant c'est la rentrée et c'est raconté par Lily... Bon, bref, me blamez pas, j'essaye de faire aussi vite que je peux, et avec en moyenne 7h de cours par jour, c'est pas trop trop facile... Mais j'essaierai de faire les chapitres 2 et 3 aussi vite que je pourrai... Bon, en tout cas, là c'est ce qui se passe avec Harry, et ça pourrait très bien être le début du tome 6... 

Bon. Pas trop mauvaise lecture!^^

**CHAPITRE 2 **

**Souvenirs **

Ce matin-là, Harry se réveilla, déterminé à quitter Privet Drive. 

En effet, cet été, comme d'habitude, il s'ennuyait mortellement. Peut être même plus que d'habitude, d'ailleurs... Si on lui avait dit ça l'été précédent, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas cru. Et pourtant... 

Même si il pouvait, cette fois, correspondre librement avec Ron et Hermione, il lui manquait... Il lui manquait Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas supporter le souvenir de son parrain, tombant derrière le voile noir, dans le département des Mystères... Ce souvenir hantait ses nuits. Il revoyait également Bellatrix Lestrange, ricanant... Bellatrix Lestrange... Dolores Ombrage... Il avait cette année là connu deux femmes qu'il détestait énormément... Encore plus que Rogue, peut être même plus que Drago Malefoy. Et il y avait déjà eu quelques autres crimes de la part de Voldemort, par dessus le marché!Les parents de Ernie McMillan avaient entre autre été assassinés. 

Harry ne pouvait plus tenir, et même si il prenait d'énormes risques en s'échappant, il décida de le faire. Il était à présent un sorcier de second cycle, après tout! Il ne risquerait plus d'être renvoyé sous prétexte qu'il utilisait de la magie! Et même si Privet Drive était l'endroit où il serait le plus en sécurité... Harry songea, avec une douleur au coeur, à Sirius. Il s'était échappé pour le sauver. Il avait insisté pour venir au Département des Mystères, où un sort funeste l'attendait... 

Mais ce n'était pas à cause de ça qu'il était mort. Si il était mort, c'était juste parce que... il n'avait pas eu de chance. Il s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. C'était uniquement parce qu'il se trouvait juste devant le voile qu'il avait... disparu. Si il s'était trouvé plus éloigné du voile, il s'en serait au pire sorti avec de graves blessures, mais il serait bien vivant... 

Harry décida d'agir. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il le fallait.

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Cette année, il avait passé ses BUSEs... Il était donc sorcier de second cycle... Et il pouvait bien entreprendre de s'échapper maintenant qu'il avait le droit d'utiliser la magie hors de Poudlard! Il lui suffisait de prendre son balai, sa cape d'invisibilité, d'y attacher sa valise et de s'envoler. Mais Harry se souvint que le professeur Ombrage lui avait confisqué son balai l'année précédente. Le balai que lui avait offert Sirius... Tout en haïssant Ombrage, Harry réfléchit à une autre moyen de s'enfuir. Il vit soudain un hibou taper contre son carreau. Il lui ouvrit, puis lit la lettre qu'elle portait. 

_Harry, _

_Les Weasley viendront te chercher chez toi vendredi prochain, mais tu ne dois pas surtout partir en attendant. Je sais qu'il est difficile pour toi de rester enfermé chez ton oncle et ta tante et que tu es déprimé, mais les risques sont trop grands. _

_Bien à toi, nous nous reverrons à la rentrée, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry s'assit brusquement sur son lit, dépité. Mais après tout, Dumbledore avait peut être raison.La rentrée était très proche. Elle aurait lieu dans une semaine. Et il pouvait bien attendre deux jours... Harry soupira. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution. Il ignorait comment les Weasley iraient le chercher, mais il se décida à descendre déjeûner. 

-Maman, je veux sortir ce soir, gronda Dudley derrière la porte de la cuisine devant laquelle était Harry. 

-Non, mon Duddynouchet chéri, répondit la tante Pétunia d'un ton pincé. 

Elle avait récemment appris ce que faisait, en réalité, son fils quand il sortait le soir: il buvait de l'alcool, fumait, et frappait les plus jeunes. Lorsque un colosse qui habitait au quartier à côté avait sonné chez les Dursley pour se plaindre que Dudley avait frappé sa fille de 5 ans, après l'avoir nié maintes et maintes fois, ils avaient bien dû s'avouer vaincus quand ils avaient vu l'oeil au beurre noir de la fillette. Depuis, Dudley n'avait plus le droit de sortir le soir. La tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon étaient plus secs avec lui, depuis, même si il était très dur pour eux de résister à le gâter encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Ils auraient pu peut être le faire aussi si leur fils n'avait pas redoublé. Et ils avaient beau dire que c'était tout à fait normal à son âge de redoubler, les résultats de Dudley étaient purement catastrophiques. 

Harry trouvait que rien d'autre que ce traitement ne pourrait faire autant de bien à son cousin, mais ce ne semblait pas être l'opinion de celui-ci. 

-Et pourquoi, lui il a le droit? protesta Dudley. 

-Dudley, tu sais bien... 

Ni le cousin, ni l'oncle, ni la tante de Harry ne savaient que celui-ci pouvait maintenant exercer la magie en toute tranquillité, mais leur rencontre avec Maugrey, Tonks et Lupin leur avait laissé un souvenir cuisant... 

-Ils pourraient nous transformer en crapauds si... gémit Pétunia, pour qui sans doute aucun sort ne pouvait être pire qu'être transformée en crapaud. 

Harry prit son petit-déjeûner, toujours dans la même ambiance lourde, puis il partit se promener dans les environs... 

Il regardait le ciel, tout en marchant... Deux jours, plus que deux jours... Contrairement à l'été précédent, ce n'était plus la canicule. Le temps était en effet plus qu'agréable, cet été là. Il faisait chaud, mais sans excès. Harry entendit soudain une vieille femme l'appeler: 

-Harry, Harry! 

C'était Mrs Figg, une voisine. Autrefois, Harry la prenait pour une folle, mais il avait appris une année auparavant qu'elle était en réalité une crackmol. Elle ne s'était pas montré très aimable avec lui juste parce que les Dursley pourrait les empêcher de se voir, sinon... Mais la vieille femme n'avait tout de même pas une santé mentale aussi normale qu'on aurait pu l'espérer. 

-Bonjour, Mrs Figg, dit Harry. 

-Veux-tu prendre le thé chez moi, Harry? demanda-t-elle

Harry, en son for intérieur, pensait qu'il préférerait encore rester cloîtré chez les Dursley jusqu'à la fin de sa vie que prendre le thé chez Mrs Figg, mais il pensa qu'après tout, il avait besoin de faire passer le temps, et la vieille femme s'ennuyait sûrement, alors il répondit: 

-Si vous voulez... 

-Tu es bien aimable, mon garçon, de venir ainsi prendre le thé chez une vieille dame comme moi. 

-Hmmm... fit distraitement Harry en entrant dans la maison où régnait une forte odeur de chat. 

-Tu te remets de la mort de ton parrain? demanda Mrs Figg comme si de rien était. 

Harry sursauta. Comment pouvait-elle lui parler de son parrain...aussi nonchalamment? Harry réalisa que lorsque on lui parlait de Sirius depuis qu'il était... parti, on faisait toujours comme si c'était une bonne chose... 

-C'était un brave garçon, continua-t-elle en préparant le thé, ne s'apercevant pas que Harry était troublé par ses paroles. 

-Vous le connaissiez? demanda Harry, stupéfait. 

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit la vieille dame. Votre père aussi... La première fois que je l'ai vu, il avait fait une erreur d'adresse avec la poudre de Cheminette. 

Harry ignorait pourquoi, mais il trouva étrange que son père se fut déjà retrouvé à quelques mètres de là où il habitait. 

-Et peu après la fin de ses études, ils ont fondé l'Ordre... Ça m'a permis de le connaître un peu mieux. Et la suite... tu la connais. 

Harry hocha la tête. 

-Et ma mère? Vous la connaissiez? 

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, elle aussi était adorable. Elle était à la fois gentille, déterminée, et toujours prête à répandre la justice. Ton père l'énervait par son manque de sérieux, mais en même temps elle l'adorait. 

Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne savait presque rien de ses parents. S'il n'avait jamais rien demandé, c'était peut être parce que pendant toute sa jeunesse, lorsqu'il posait la moindre question à propos d'eux aux Dursley, ces derniers lui répondaient quelque chose comme: 

-Ne pose pas de questions, ou tu resteras une semaine dans ton placard! 

Mais il réalisa que pendant toutes ces années, il avait eu nombre de personne à qui poser des questions: Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin,... 

-Elle était souvent avec une petite blonde... Mais j'ignore ce qu'elle est devenue. Elle est mariée, je crois... Elle avait également une autre amie, mais il me semble qu'elle habitait trop loin pour faire partie de l'Ordre... À moins que je confonde. C'étaient peut être les amies de Emmeline Vance... Tiens, voilà ton thé. Tu veux du lait, du sucre? Sers-toi mon chéri. 

Harry se senti comme sorti d'une profonde léthargie. Les amies de sa mère... Avait-il une marraine? Ça non plus, il ne se l'était jamais demandé. Il mit distraitement du lait et du sucre dans sa tasse, sans se rendre compte qu'il en mettait trop. 

-Combien as-tu eu de BUSEs, mon garçon? demanda Mrs Figg, changeant brusquement de sujet. 

-Euh... Il n'y a qu'en divination, en histoire de la magie et en astrologie que je n'en ai pas eu... 

Harry doutait cependant que beaucoup de monde ait eu ses BUSEs en astrologie, car au milieu de l'examen avait eu lieu une bataille devant la cabane de Hagrid. 

-C'est bien. J'aurais tellement aimé étudier la magie, moi aussi... soupira Mrs Figg. 

Harry grimaça en goûtant son thé trop sucré. Il l'avala aussi vite qu'il put, et trouva une excuse pour partir: 

-Je vais devoir rentrer, les Dursley ne vont pas être contents, sinon, dit-il. 

-Au revoir, mon garçon! répondit la vieille femme avec un sourire. 

Harry murmura un bref au revoir et partit à la hâte. Lorsqu'il arriva dehors, il eut l'impression que l'air était d'une pureté infinie, par rapport à celui de la maison de la vieille femme qui sentait tant le chat. Il ne devait pas être loin de midi, maintenant... Il se résigna à rentrer chez les Dursley. 

En entrant dans la maison, il se rendit compte que Dudley faisait toujours la moue. Même après avoir simulé un accident avec son scooter (Harry ignorait comment il avait pu obtenir le droit de conduire un tel véhicule) dans le garage, après s'être fait vomir 6 fois et s'être fait tomber sa X-Box (©,lol) sur le pied, il n'avait toujours obtenu pas le droit de sortir. Il grogna en apercevant Harry, qui l'ignora. 

-À table! dit Pétunia d'un ton chantant. Duddynouchet! Je t'ai fait des frites. 

Cinq seconde plus tard, Dudley était déjà à table, un couvert dans chaque main. 

-Tante Pétunia, dit Harry. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? répondit-elle d'un ton sec. 

-Après-demain, les... On va venir me chercher. 

Le teint de sa tante devint aussi pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine. 

-On??? Les gens de cet été? Mais nous ne t'avons... 

-Ce n'est pas pour ça, l'interrompit Harry. La rentrée est dans une semaine, et il faut que j'achète... des fournitures, des... 

-Y aura-t-il... ces gens? demanda la tante Pétunia d'un ton horrifié. 

Si on découvrait que Maugrey, avec son oeil en verre, ou Tonks, qui, étant metamorphmagus, avait tendance à se donner un look original, ou encore Lupin avec ses vieilles robes rapiécées, venaient chez eux, son mari et elle ne s'en remettraient sûrement pas.

-Ce seront ceux d'il y a deux ans, assura Harry. 

La tante Pétunia avala sa salive. Si les Weasley venaient, ce serait certes moins pire que si Tonks leur rendaient visite, mais ce serait tout de même une épreuve difficile. 

-Nous verrons ce que ton oncle en pensera, ce soir... balbutia-t-elle. 

Dudley, à la cuisine, avait déjà presque fini le plat de frites et Harry ne put pas en prendre. 

Les deux jours qui suivirent ne furent pas très différents du reste des vacances. Une ambiance lourde régnait à Privet Drive, comme toujours... L'oncle Vernon, bien sûr, avait été horrifié d'apprendre que les Weasley allaient venir chercher Harry. Il s'était notamment plaint du fait qu'ils n'aient pas demandé leur permission avant de venir.

-C'est totalement scandaleux! Ces gens sont fous! avait-il beuglé.

Quand le grand moment arriva, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la scène était très semblable à celle qui avait eu lieu deux ans auparavant: l'Oncle Vernon habillé de son plus beau costume, la tante Pétunia faisant grincer ses dents si fort que Harry s'en demandait si les voisins ne l'ententendaient pas. Il y avait cependant deux différences: Dudley ne plaquait plus ses deux mains sur son postérieur;il en avait certes une collée à son derrière proéminent, mais, en souvenir des pralines Longue-Langue que Fred et Georges lui avaient données il y avait deux ans, il avait à présent une main qui baillonait sa bouche, comme s'il avait peur que sa langue s'en échappe. L'autre différence était le fait que, contrairement à la fois précédente, tous les regards étaient dirigés vers la cheminée. 

Après des heures et des heures d'attentes, ils entendirent un grand fracas dans la cuisine. La tante Pétunia poussa un petit cri et s'y précipita, tandis que Dudley courrait se réfugier dans sa chambre et que l'Oncle Vernon semblait à présent plus terrorisé qu'effrayé.

Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine à son tour.

Ron, Tonks, Ginny et Hermione gisaient sur le sol, entassés les uns sur les autres.

-Ouch! Tonks, tu aurais pu prévoir un atterrissage un peu plus en bas! dit Ron, qui était sous Ginny. 

-Je ne l'ai pas fait très souvent, s'excusa-t-elle. Salut Harry! 

Tonks avait cette fois-ci de longs cheveux verts. 

-Bonjour, répondit-il, abasourdi. Vous êtes venus en transplanant? 

-Non, en portauloin, dit Hermione, qui était écrasée par Tonks. Je suis... si...Kof, kof! 

Tonks se leva à la hâte. Avec ses oreilles pointues et ses cheveux verts, elle ressemblait aux elfes des forêts que l'on voit dans les contes moldus. La tante Pétunia avait l'air horrifiée. Hermione, haletante, se releva. 

-Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu attends? souffla Ron. 

Sa soeur se leva également. 

-Salut, Harry, ça va? dit-il. 

-Oui, oui, ça va, et vous? 

-Oui, répondirent-ils. 

-Excusez-moi pour le dérangement, dit Tonks, l'air embarrassé. 

La tante Pétunia et l'Oncle Vernon, qui était entré, ne répondirent même pas. Cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient certes pas ravagé le salon, mais il était tout de même horrifié que quatre sorciers si jeunes entrent tout d'un coup chez lui. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ça? demanda Hermione en soulevant une vieille Gazette du Sorcier. 

-Mets-le à la poubelle, Hermione, répondit Tonks. 

L'oncle et la tante de Harry semblaient terrifiés qu'un journal de sorciers trouve place dans leur poubelle. 

-Où est ta valise, Harry? demanda Ginny. 

-Je l'ai descendue dans l'entrée, répondit-il. 

-Ils ne t'ont pas trop... maltraité, cet été? interrogea Tonks en désignant d'un ton moqueur les Weasley. 

-Non, non! dit Harry en riant. 

Après avoir ramené la valise à la cuisine, Harry attendit que Tonks aille encore chercher la cage d'Hedwige. On entendit soudain un bruit de porcelaine brisée. Tout le monde se précipita vers l'entrée. 

-Je suis désolée, haleta Tonks, j'ai cassé votre vase... 

La tante Pétunia poussa un cri. Ce vase était celui que l'Oncle Vernon lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, et c'était un vase de Chine très précieux. 

-Au fait, pourquoi on ramène tout dans la cuisine? demanda Hermione. 

-Euh... Bonne question, Hermione, répondit Tonks avec un petit rire. 

L'oncle Vernon semblait cette fois prêt à exploser. Tonks sembla le sentir car elle dit: 

-Bien. Nous allons bientôt partir... 

Elle jetait des coups d'oeil inquiets à la figure violacée de Mr Dursley comme si il était une bombe à retardement. 

-Voyons... Pour le portoloin... Accio vase cassé! 

Le bas du vase qui était resté intact sortit de son étagère et il se dirigea droit vers la jeune femme. 

-Portus! récita-t-elle. C'est bon, vous tenez les bagages? Accrochez-vous à ça... 

Elle tendit le vase aux autres pour qu'ils le touchent. 

-Au revoir, dit Harry à l'adresse de son oncle et de sa tante, l'un aussi violet que l'autre était blanche. 

-Au revoir, tout le monde! s'exclama Tonks. Et merci d'avoir autorisé Harry à... 

Harry se sentit comme attrapé par le nombril, puis tiré vers un tourbillon de couleurs. Il tenait avec difficulté son énorme valise... Puis soudain, tout s'arrêta. Apparemment, cette fois cette fois, Tonks avait réglé son portoloin à la bonne altitude, car il semblait qu'il n'y avait aucun dégât. Le tableau de Mrs Black se mit à hurler plus fort que jamais. Ils étaient arrivés au 12, place Grimmault.

-Harry! s'écria Mrs Wealey en se précipitant vers lui. Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé mon chéri?

Elle l'étreignait si fort qu'il avait l'impression d'etouffer.

-Bonjour, Mrs Weasley, parvint-il à dire.

Mrs Weasley le libéra de son étreinte. 

-Tu veux aller mettre tes affaires dans ta chambre, Harry?

-Euh, oui.

En fait, il lui tardait énormément de les y mettre. Il avait envie d'être un peu seul... Il n'avait pas très envie de rester à cet endroit. Il s'était attendu à aller au Terrier... Mais là... Le 12, Place Grimmault lui faisait trop penser à Sirius. Et penser qu'il n'y serait plus était extrêmement douloureux. En montant sa lourde valise dans sa chambre, il sentit ses yeux lui piquer. '_Je ne doit plus y penser_', se dit-il. Mais il était si dur de se séparer du souvenir de son parrain...

*

Harry s'étira. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. En fait, les quatre nuits qu'il avait déjà passées au 12, Place Grimmault avaient toutes été horribles. Il rêvait toujours de Sirius...

Lui et Ron descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeûner. Dans la cuisine, Hermione, Ginny et Mrs Weasley étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeûner. Elles avaient l'air plutôt enthousiaste. 

-Vous avez reçu vos lettres de Poudlard, dit Mrs Weasley après les salutations. 

-Vraiment? s'exclama Ron. 

-Les voilà... dit Hermione en les leur donnant. 

Harry ouvrit la sienne. Il y avait, comme d'habitude, la lettre et la liste des fournitures, mais il y avait également autre chose... 

"_Cher Mr Potter, _

_Vous avez été désigné Capitaine de l'Équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Nous avons en effet estimé que vous seriez le meilleur pour remplir ce rôle. Je vous en dirai plus à ce propos le jour de la rentrée. _

_Cordialement, _

_Minerva Mc Gonagall_" 

Harry était abasourdi. Lui, capitaine de l'équipe? Pourtant, Ombrage l'avait bien banni l'année précédente...Et puis, il n'avait plus de balai... 

-Tiens, ils ont trouvé un... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Ron. 

Harry lui montra la lettre. 

-C'est génial! s'écria-t-il, débordant d'enthousiasme. Maintenant, on a un truc chacun! Enfin, tu vois... Hermione et moi on est préfets...Et toi...tu es le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch!... 

-Mais il n'a pas de balai, fit remarquer Hermione. 

-Il y en a un nouveau dans le Chemin de Traverse! lança Ron. 

-Ah oui? dit Harry. 

-Ron, ce balai là est celui qui est sensé remplacer l'Éclair de Feu... Il est extrêmement cher! 

-Justement, Siri... enfin... 

-Je verrai, Ron... soupira Harry. 

-Il faut absolument que tu ailles au Chemin de Traverse! dit Ron. 

-Pour voir la boutique de Fred et Georges, poursuivit Ginny. 

Hermione soupira. 

-Elle marche bien? demanda Harry, curieux. 

-Mieux que ça! s'exclama Ron. Je savais qu'ils avaient fait pas mal de trucs, mais pas à ce point! 

-Le Chemin de Traverse n'est pas très loin, dit Ginny. On peut y aller presque tous les jours, si on veut. 

-À condition d'être accompagnés d'un adulte... grinça son frère. 

-Ron, ce serait dangereux si...commença Hermione. 

-De quoi vous parliez? demanda Mrs Weasley en ré-entrant. 

-De la boutique de Fred et Georges, dit simplement Ginny. 

-Ah...bien sûr, soupira sa mère. Ils se débrouillent plutôt bien, mais il n'empêche que... 

-Maman, il faudrait aller acheter nos affaires au Chemin de Traverse. Quand est-ce qu'on ira? demanda Ginny. 

-Il vaudrait peut être mieux que vous y alliez cet après-midi, répondit-elle. De toute façon, après, c'est trop tard, puisque demain c'est la rentrée. Mais qui vous accompagnera? 

Ils poussèrent un soupir. 

-Peut être que je pourrais, moi, m'man. Salut Harry. 

C'était Bill, le frère aîné de Ron, qui venait d'arriver. 

-Bill? s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Mais... 

-Je ne suis jamais allé voir la boutique de Fred et Georges, soupira-t-il. Et puis, je suppose qu'ils préféreraient que ce soit moi qui les accompagnent que Fol Oeil, par exemple... N'est-ce pas? dit-il en se tournant vers eux. 

Ils approuvèrent vivement. 

-Bien, dit Mrs Weasley. Mais ne les laisse pas faire n'importe quoi! 

-Maman... grogna Bill. 

-On ne sait jamais... 

Cet après-midi là, les quatre adolescents allèrent à pied au Chemin de Traverse avec Bill. Ce n'était vraiment pas loin de la maison qui avait appartenu à Sirius. 

-Tiens, les Weasley et Harry Potter! s'exclama Tom, le barman qui était chauve. Bill? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vu, dis donc! Ça marche, les affaires, en Egypte? 

-Très bien, oui, répondit-il. 

Ils se lancèrent dans une conversation complexe sur Gringotts, puis, voyant que les quatre autres s'ennuyaient, Bill décida qu'il était temps qu'ils aillent voir la boutique de Fred et Georges. Après avoir ouvert, à l'aide de sa baguette magique, le mur qui bloquait le Chemin de Traverse, il demanda: 

-Alors, où est leur magasin? 

-Euh... Par là! dit Ron. 

Il les amena devant un endroit où, autrefois, on y trouvait qu'une vieille maison délabrée. 

Maintenant, il y avait une grande boutique qui avait pour nom 

'_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, _

_Fred et George Weasley_', 

écrit en grosse lettres colorées sur une grande pancarte. Derrière la grande vitrine, où il était écrit 'Promotions spéciales rentrée!'se trouvaient divers objet, dont les oreilles à rallonge et les marais portatifs, que Harry avait découvert l'année précédente. Il y avait à l'intérieur au moins autant de monde qu'à Honeydukes, la boutique de bonbons de Pré-au-Lard. 

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, il y eut un bruit semblable à une détonation de canon qui fit sursauter Harry et Bill.

-C'est pour voir quels sont les nouveaux visiteurs, dit Ron en riant. Ils sursautent toujours!

-Harry! Bill!

-Salut, Georges, dit Harry. Ça va?

-Oui, dit-il. Et toi?

Il ne repensait pas à ce qui était arrivé à Sirius et sembla se reprocher d'avoir fait une telle gaffe.

-Oh... répondit Harry.

-C'est vraiment bien ici, fit remarquer Bill. Bien mieux qu'à Pré-au-Lard...

-Bill, Harry! s'écria Fred qui venait d'arriver. Comment ça va?

-Bien, répondit Bill. 

-Vous voulez acheter quelque chose? proposa Fred.

-Nous vous ferons un prix, dit Fred avec un clin d'oeil.

-Non, non merci pour moi, répliqua Bill. J'ai passé l'âge.

-Euh... je vais voir, murmura Harry. 

Finalement, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la caisse, Bill avait acheté une bonne dose de 'Feux d'artifice magique', ainsi qu'un jeu d'échecs farceur. Harry avait lui aussi acheté entre autre un feu d'artifice, mais aussi une boîte à flemme, des bonbons qui permettaient d'être malades quand on en mangeait une partie et qui faisait guérir quand on mangeait l'autre, et il avait acheté nombre d'autres objets farceurs. Mais Fred et Georges refusèrent de les faire payer.

-Avec tout ce qu'on ramène à Ron et Ginny...

-Et puis, on a fait aussi un prix à Hermione...

-Après tout, c'est en partie grâce à elle qu' Ombrage a été renvoyée!

-Tu devrais nous succéder, Hermione, dit Fred avec un clin d'oeil.

Hermione semblait à mi-chemin entre la fierté et la désapprobation d'être une potentielle héritière des jumeaux.

-Ce soir, on vient manger au 12, Place Grimmault, s'exclama Georges.

-C'était prévu? demanda Ron, étonné.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Fred. Mais c'est mieux de faire la surprise, non?

Ils finirent par partir de la boutique de Fred et Georges et, après être allés chercher l'argent à Gringotts et les livres chez Fleury et Bott, ils passèrent devant le magasin de balais.

-Voilà le successeur de l'Éclair de Feu! s'écria Ron en désignant un magnifique balai exposé en vitrine. C'est l'Ouragan! 

Ils s'approchèrent pour mieux voir le balai. Il était entièrement noir avec le manche verni, ce qui lui donnait une élégance incomparable. Sur une pancarte, devant, était écrit:

_L'Ouragan_

_Successeur de l'Éclair de Feu, qui était déjà le balai le meilleur du monde et le plus cher du marché, l'Ouragan en est une version améliorée qui peut aller jusqu'à 400 km/h, et dont toutes les autres caractéristiques sont également améliorées. Chaque balai a là aussi son propre numéro de série, mais il est sensiblement moins cher que son prédécesseur, lui promettant un succès supérieur._

Mais, malgré ce qui était écrit dans la dernière phrase, le prix était tout de même sur commande. Et Sirius n'était plus là pour offrir un balai à Harry...

-Harry, il est un peu cher pour toi, non? dit Hermione.

Il était quand même moins cher que l'Éclair de Feu...

-Mais il lui faut absolument un balai! s'exclama Ron.

...Quel avait été le prix de l'Éclair de Feu, au fait?

-Il pourra le commander à Poudlard. S'il reste ici, il va être tenté d'acheter celui-là!

Au moment où Harry avait pris sa décision, Bill approuva Hermione:

-Elle a raison, dit-il. Il y a d'autres balais très bien, comme le Nimbus 2500...

Tandis qu'ils repartaient vers le Chaudron Baveur, Harry soupira. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Pendant tout le chemin du retour, il ne cessa de penser au magnifique balai noir... Il ne savait même pas le prix. Le Nimbus 2500 semblait maintenant à Harry aussi médiocre qu'une Étoile Filante.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, il sembla qu'il y avait du monde dans la vieille maison. Mais sans Sirius, il lui manquait quelque chose...

-Alors, ces courses? demanda Mrs Weasley. Elle se sont bien passées? Vous avez vu la boutique de Fred et Geoges?

-Ouais, dit Bill. Et maintenant je comprends pourquoi ils ont tant de succès! Au fait, ils viennent dîner, ce soir.

-Ils auraient pu m'avertir! soupira Mrs Weasley. Bon. Je préparerai donc le dîner pour deux personnes de plus...

Ils étaient quatorze à table: les weasley étaient déjà au nombre de neuf, et il y avait aussi Harry, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey, et, au grand désespoir de Mrs Weasley, Mondingus Fletcher. Le repas fut encore plus succulent que d'habitude, car Mrs Weasley avait fait un repas spécial pour le jour précédant la rentrée.

À la fin du dîner, tout le monde se leva de table et alla se coucher.

Mais Harry ne parvint pas à s'endormir... En fait, il n'avait pas tellement envie de le faire. Et si il refaisait un cauchemar au sujet de Sirius? Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller à nouveau, dégoulinant de sueur, et avec cette sensation de malaise permanente...

Il avait soif. Il se leva, et, le plus doucement possible, il marcha vers la cuisine. Il fit particulièrement attention lorsqu'il arriva devant le portrait de Mrs Black. Il finit par arriver dans la cuisine, où il remplit un verre d'eau.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, Harry?

Harry sursauta. C'était Lupin. 

-Et vous? demanda-t-il.

-Moi? Oui, je suis insomniaque, parfois.

Harry était surpris de cette réponse: Lupin ne pouvant pas dormir trois nuits par mois, si en plus il avait des insomnies...

-Tu te remets, Harry? demanda-t-il. 

-Un peu. Mais... Est-ce que... est-ce que Sirius est vraiment... mort? Comment peut-on en être sûr?

-Les voiles de la Chambre de la Mort ont bien leur place dans le département des mystères, soupira Lupin. Lorsque l'on les traverse, on n'en revient jamais... Tous les moyens de vérifier si la personne est vivante indiquent qu'elle est morte.

-Mais alors... dit Harry. Dans ce cas, on n'est pas vraiment certains à 100% qu'il soit mort! Enfin... Est-ce que vous croyez que... Je pourrais le revoir?

Harry, bien que l'espoir soit plus que mince, se sentait un peu revigoré.

Lupin le regarda longuement dans les yeux. Puis il répondit:

-Peut être...

Harry trouva bizarre qu'on lui fasse cette réponse, après avoir toujours nié que Sirius soit vivant. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Bonne nuit, dit Lupin.

-Je... j'ai une question à poser, bredouilla Harry.

-Oui?

-Est-ce que j'ai... une marraine? demanda-t-il, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Lupin prit une inspiration, mais il fut interrompu par des hurlements qui venaient d'ailleurs.

C'était le tableau de Mrs Black qui vociférait toutes sortes d'insultes.

-Hors d'ici, êtres souillés, sang impurs! Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir dans cette maison!

Devant se trouvait Ron, qui s'excusa: 

-Je suis désolé... J'ai vu que Harry sortait de la chambre, et je suis allé voir ce qu'il faisait...

Fin du chapitre!!!!! Je l'aime moins que le premier... Mais s'il vous plaît, s'il ne vous a pas plu, essayez quand même de lire la suite! ToT (ce sera différent...'- -) Enfin quoique y a des trucs pas mal... Mais c'est pas encore le voyage.T.T

Bon, n'empêche.

WOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!! TOUTES CES REVIEWS J'Y CROIS PAS!!!!!!! UN CHAPITRE!!!! ET J'EN AI JAMAIS EU AUTANT!!!!! MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI!!!!!!:O*pleure d'émotion T.T* Ça fait tellement plaisir... Ah, ça démarre pas trop mal alors!^^ Ben je vais essayer de continuer bien vite alors...

Mais d'abord je vais vos répondre. !)

loups_blanc: Mici!^^Ben voilà la suite sans vraiment que ça soit la suite! J'espère que ça t'a plu!

chen: Merci pour les compliments... Et je suis française... *musique patriotique* Stop. (je parle de la zik) C'est vrai que ma "bio"(si on peut appeler ça une biographie'¬¬) est originale, mais elle dit rien sur moi... Et si je faisais un portrait chinois? C'est classique, mais marrant à lire.

4tou: Super!!! Merci!^^

Lywen: Merci, merci! Il faudra que je lise ta fic... Mais c'est vrai, il y a beaucoup d'idées qui sont prises... Y a des trucs qui ressembleront pas mal à des détails de la fic "_Les Portes_" dans ma fic, mais quand même, je vais essayer de varier autant que possible! Autre truc qui me fait flipper: j'ai aussi un peu peur que ma fic ressemble trop au tome 5.o_O

Anna Chantelune: Ah, merci! Ça c'est de la review comme il me faut! (evilgrin)

Lunattica: Le rapport? Euh, c'est vrai que pour le moment il n'y a pas vraiment de rapport, mais...mais... Je l'avais précisé! ToT LE voyage, le truc giga, là, ui, ui, le VOYAAAAGEUH DANS LE TEMMMPS (euh...nan, je ne me drogue jamais...) ça arrive au chapitre 4... C'est pour ça que j'essaye de speeder...'¬¬

Ali-chan: Merci pour les compliments, et surtout pour les larmes désignant à quel point cette fic est parfaite (nan??? tu pleurais pas pour ça?????ah.). Mais bon, c'est bien triste, mais... pour ce qui est du voyage dans le temps, c'est pas encoreuh!ToT J'ai pensé que ça serait bien de tout introduire d'abord... Style montrer la vie que mènent nos héros principaux. En vrai y a qu'un seul des narrateurs qu'on a pas encore vus. C'est dingue, hein? (non, pas du tout) Je suis désolée de ne pas satisfaire ton impatience, mais j'essaie d'aller aussi vite que je peux, même si c'est dur!'o.o(-smiley epuisé... je viens de l'inventer...)

Bon, @ pluche! Je vais essayer de faire un chapitre 3 plus court, comme ça le chapitre 4 sera plus vite terminé... Mais une semaine par chapitre, j'estime que c'est pas trop long quand même!


	3. Exaspération

_Titre: _Quand le present devient futur...

_Sujet:_ Harry revient 20 ans en arrière, alors qu'il est en sixième année... Au temps de ses parents... Comment va-t-il seulement rentrer à son époque? (pour le moment y a pas encore eu le voyage) 

_Auteur:_ Mystina (- Et pas Mystica comme un Espagnol m'a un jour appelée...'¬¬(sont fous ces écouteurs de Ska-p...o_O))

_Adresse:_ camille.lauzin@wanadoo.fr

****

**ATTENTION, SPOILERS!!!**

****

**_Danger! Si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 5, ne lisez surtout pas! Cette fic contient en effet de nombreux spoilers... Donc, si vous ne voulez rien savoir, appuyez sur "précédente"..._**

_Disclaimer:_ **Bon, en gros, les persos sont pas à moi (meume Sirius...ToT) mais y en a pas mal d'inventés dans ce chapitre... (inventés grâce à mon talent naturel !) lol) Mais bref, les 3/4 des persos ont été repris de JKR et les lieux, tout ça, aussi. Et en plus me parlez pas de sous.. Donnez-moi des sous si vous voulez, mais pas à cause de la fic. :P**

Note: Le chapitre 2 a eu un succès fou. (enfin, bon, il a eu du succès, quoi...'- -) Si je l'avais annoncé mauvais, ce doit être parce qu'au tout début j'avais une panne d'inspiration.'^^ Celui-ci est plus dans l'eprit du premier, puisqu'il se passe au temps des Maraudeurs, avec le point de vuuuue de Lilyyy Evaaans.°.° Il est un peu plus court que les autres (je n'ai pas le même talent que Alohomora pour écrire 40 pages dans une journée (ceci n'est pas une critique!!!!! c'est clair??? c'est pas ironique, quoi...)), mais je l'aime bien... On apprend ENFIN qui est Cherry Red (je l'avais citée plusieurs fois dans le chapitre précédent...) et puis, bon bref, venez le découvrir!

Note 2: En ce moment, mon frère est toujours connecté sur Internet, alors moi je peux peux plus venir! Enfin, si, mais plus rarement. Désolée si j'ai du retard avec les chapitres, ça devrait revenir normalement en octobre, quand l'autre sera à la fac à Toulouse et bien loin de chez moi.'--

Lecteur, je te souhaite une bonne lecture!

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Exaspération**

-Il est onze heures moins cinq! Vite! s'écria Lily en se dirigeant aussi vite qu'elle pouvait vers la barrière qui menait au quai 9 3/4, encombrée par le chariot qui contenait sa lourde valise et son hibou, Persée. 

Ses parents essayaient tant bien que mal de la suivre. Lorsqu'elle arriva devans la barrière, Lily leur souhaita aurevoir en haletant, puis, en s'assurant que personne ne la regardait (son hibou ne passait pas inaperçu dans cette gare...), elle pénétra dans la barrière. 

Elle se retrouva devant le Poudlard Express, le grand train rouge qui permettait d'amener les étudiants à Poudlard. Il lui restait deux minutes, et elle s'aperçut à son grand soulagement que quelques élèves n'étaient pas encore entrés. Elle se précipita vers l'entrée du train. Il y avait, par exemple, Peter Pettigrow, ce petit gros qui était dans sa classe, qui n'était pas dedans...

Lorsqu'elle eut pénétré dans le train, Lily se sentit soulagée. Au moins, elle ne l'avait pas raté. Elle chercha le compartiment où se trouvaient ses amies.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la première porte, elle entendit une fille s'exclamer:

-La voilà!

C'était Chanel Kinison, l'une de ses deux meilleures amies. Elle était rayonnante.

-Salut, Lily!

Cherry Red venait de la saluer à son tour. Mais elle ne souriait pas. Cherry ne souriait jamais, ou presque.

L'explication était très simple: le grand-père de Cherry était un vampire, et par hasard, il avait épousé une humaine. Celle-ci avait eu de lui un enfant, le père de Cherry. Il avait toutes les caractéristiques. La seule différence avec un vrai vampire était cependant majeure: il ne se nourrissait pas de sang. Il avait eu deux filles, même si ce n'était pas par hasard, cette fois-ci. Cherry avait hérité des vampires les yeux rouges et le fait qu'elle ne souriait presque jamais;Lily n'avait jamais vu Médée, sa petite soeur, qui entrerait à Poudlard l'année suivante. Si elle avait au début pris Cherry pour quelqu'un de rabat-joie, elle n'avait plus eu la même opinion sur la jeune fille quand elle l'avait eu à côté d'elle en cours d'astrologie. En réalité, Cherry avait beaucoup d'humour. Elle était quelqu'un qui connaissait l'art de jeter des répliques mordantes à qui le méritait, et elle était très loyale, compréhensive et courageuse, quand elle le voulait. Mais la seule fois que Lily l'avait vu esquisser un vrai sourire, c'était le jour où, en quatrième année, elle lui avait dit qu'elle était vraiment une amie.

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances? demanda Chanel.

Chanel était petite et avait une longue chevelure blonde qu'elle attachait juste à son extrémité. Elle avait été la première à sympathiser avec Lily. Elle n'avait pas du tout le même tempéramment que Cherry: elle était très dynamique, contrairement à cette dernière. Elle avait aussi un grand frère, Duran, qui lui avait transmis la passion du Quidditch, et elle jouait en temps que gardienne à l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle n'était certes pas exceptionelle, mais elle se débrouillait tout de même bien. Son principal sujet de dispute avec Lily était qu'elle ne dédaignait pas les Maraudeurs, et qu'elle avait des vues sur Sirius Black, ce qui l'agaçait.Son frère, lui aussi, ne détestait pas ces quatre adolescents. Lui et sa soeur avaient même participé à plusieurs de leurs farces. Mais ça n'empêchait pas que Lily et Chanel étaient les meilleures amies du monde. 

-Je vais bien, dit simplement Lily. 

-Pétunia ne t'as pas trop gâché l'été? demanda Chanel. 

-Non, on pourrait même dire pas du tout, elle s'est en allée chez son petit copain. 

-Ne me dis pas qu'elle s'est trouvé quelqu'un pour l'épouser, dit Cherry d'un ton horrifié. 

-Si. Un type horrible, répondit Lily. Et puis il a un de ces noms... Verner, je crois. Non, Vernon. C'est ça, Vernon. 

-Si ils se marient, je plains leur enfant, à moins qu'il ne soit de la même espèce qu'eux, commenta Cherry. 

-Et toi, Chanel, comment vas-tu? 

-Oh, bien! Comme je l'ai écrit dans ta lettre, Duran est capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et j'ai pu avoir son ancien balai. 

-Et toi, Cherry? 

-Moi, ça va... Je suis juste inquiète. 

-Inquiète? dit Chanel en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi? 

-À cause de Vous-Savez-Qui... 

-De Voldemort? s'exclama Lily. 

À l'entente de ce nom, Cherry la regarda avec exaspération et Chanel sursauta. 

-Évite de prononcer ce nom, siffla-t-elle. 

-Non, elle a raison, raisonna Cherry. Je devrais me mettre à le prononcer, aussi. 

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? demanda Lily sans faire attention à ce que ses amies venaient de dire. 

-Il devient de plus en plus puissant. Et ses troupes ont rallié les géants. 

-N'importe quoi! s'exclama Chanel. Sur la Gazette du Sorcier, ils disent que les dégats sont minimes, et que dans la bataille entre les Aurors et les Mangemorts qui a eu lieu il y a deux semaines, les pertes ont été peu élevées dans notre camps, mais très nombreuses chez les mangemorts. 

-Raconte ça à Patsy, dit sèchement Cherry. 

-Patsy? Patsy Doomer? De Poufsouffle? 

-C'est ça. Son père est mort dans la bataille. 

-Tu rigoles? s'écria Chanel. 

-Tu peux le lui demander, dit froidement Cherry. 

-Mais...la Gazette... 

-Tout cela n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges. Ils essayent de ne pas affoler la population, tu vois? Et ça fait six ans que ça dure... La vérité finira bien par rejaillir, de toute façon... 

-C'est impossible, affirma Chanel. 

-Tu es vraiment trop bornée, ma pauvre... 

-Et comment tu as su, alors? 

-En arrivant à la gare, je l'ai rencontrée... Elle m'a tout raconté. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire! Tu sais, son père est...était un Auror... 

-Potter doit donc être lui aussi au courant, grommela Lily. 

-Sans doute. Selon une rumeur, des mangemorts auraient essayé d'apprivoiser les Quintaped... Mais bien entendu, personne ne peut faire face à des Mc Boons velus! Il doivent être, à présent...

-Bien fait, dit Chanel qui était toujours choquée. 

Il y eut un silence. Au bout d'un moment, Chanel se décida à parler: 

-Au fait, Cherry... 

-Oui? 

-C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte? dit Chanel en rougisant. Que Sirius et toi... vous...

-QUOI??? s'écria Lily. 

-Non, c'est totalement faux! s'indigna Cherry dont le teint était devenu aussi rouge que ses yeux. 

-Pourquoi tu rougis, alors? 

-Mais... 

-Cherry, dis-moi que c'est faux, rassure-moi, s'étrangla Lily. 

-Allez, avoue! dit Chanel. 

-C'EST FAUX! Je serais prête à boire du véritaserum! Il n'y a rien entre nous! Qui t'as raconté ça?! 

-Remus l'a hurlé sur le chemin de Traverse... 

-Chanel, c'est un maraudeur, soupira Cherry. Tu crois vraiment qu'il est digne de confiance? 

-Sirius ne l'a pas nié! 

-Vraiment?... 

Cherry avait l'air troublée. Le teint des deux jeunes filles rivalisaient avec les cheveux de Lily. Cette dernière en avait marre.

-Cherry, est-ce toi et Sirius vous... sortez vraiment ensemble?

-Non, c'est faux! s'écria-t-elle.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, raisonna Lily. Il n'y a que Chanel pour aimer un type pareil...

-N'importe quoi! Il est vraiment beau et puis...

-Et puis il a toutes les caractéristiques du Serpentard typique...

-T'y vas un peu fort, là, protesta Cherry. Il a quand même pas mal de qualités.

-Ah, parce que l'arrogance, l'obstination et l'aptitude à ne faire que des conneries, c'est des qualités?

-Non, mais chacun a ses défauts, souligna Cherry. Et puis toi, pour l'obstination... 

-Ses qualités, alors??? s'impatienta Lily. 

-Le courage, l'humour, l'intelligence... 

-La beauté! ajouta Chanel. 

-Cha... commença Lily. 

Mais quatre garçons venaient d'entrer dans le compartiment. C'étaient James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. 

-Ça a l'air agité, par ici, constata Remus. Lily, tu as oublié de venir dans le compartiment des préfets. 

Lily eut un haut-le-cÏur. 

-Oh non... souffla-t-elle. 

-C'est pas grave, Evans, dit James en se décoiffant d'un geste de la main. Si Bellatrix Black trouve avec ça un moyen de t'embêter, n'oublie pas que je suis là! 

-C'est ça, oui... grogna Lily. 

Tandis qu'elle partait vers le compartiment des préfets avec Remus, elle entendit Sirius demander: 

-De quoi vous parliez? 

-De rien, de rien, murmurèrent Chanel et Cherry. 

Lily entra dans le compartiment des préfets où se trouvaient quelques élèves: hormis Remus et elle, on trouvait entre autre Bellatrix Black et Evan Rosier, Sandra Faucett et Ivan Moon, Gary Dubois et Phoebe Taylor... 

-Voilà Lily! dit Billius Weasley, qui était préfet-en-chef. 

-Excusez-moi, bredouilla la jeune fille 

-Ce n'est rien. 

Billius Weasley, de Gryffondor, et Adeline Nostrum, de Serpentard, tous deux préfets-en-chefs, entreprirent d'abord d'expliquer les règles. L'année précédente, Lily les avait écoutées avec attention, mais cette fois-ci, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Les deux révélations qu'elle venait d'avoir eues la troublaient. 

Premièrement, Voldemort était visiblement plus puissant encore qu'il n'y paraissait. Bien que personne n'ose prononcer son nom depuis presque le début, ces derniers temps, la pression avait semblé s'être relâchée... Lily n'arrivait pas à s'accoutumer à ne pas prononcer le nom du mage noir. Ça horrifiait tout le monde, mais elle s'en moquait quelque peu... 

L'autre révélation était que Cherry semblait amoureuse elle aussi de Sirius. Lily avait toujours su que Chanel était un peu superficielle, et qu'elle aimait surtout Sirius pour son physique. Mais Cherry... C'était incroyable! Bon, d'accord, Lily pouvait l'admettre, si Sirius l'invitait à un bal, elle pourrait l'accepter. Mais de là à être amoureuse de lui... 

Lorsque la réunion des préfets fut terminée, Lily partit du compartiment aussi vite qu'elle put pour retrouver ses amies. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment, Cherry et Chanel étaient en train de...rire. Et ce, visiblement à cause d'une plaisanterie de James Potter, comme toujours. Sirius était assis entre les deux filles et James était en face. Peter, lui, se trouvait dans un coin. 

-Evans! s'écria James en l'apercevant. 

-Potter, dégage d'ici tout de suite, ordonna Lily. 

-Pourquoi? grogna Sirius. Pas un compartiment libre... À part celui de Snivellus, bien sûr... 

-Pas de doute possible, l'enhuilé est en train d'utiliser de la magie noire pour rendre ses cheveux encore plus gras, continua James. 

Les trois garçons s'esclafèrent bruyamment. 

-Potter, arrête, _arrête_ avec lui, rugit Lily. Tu pourrais le regretter plus tard. 

-Mais je n'ai rien dit de mal! Je veux justement qu'on le laisse tranquille... 

Remus arriva alors dans le compartiment. 

-Ai été retardé par ce crétin de Lestrange, grogna-t-il. 

-Bon... dit Sirius. On s'en va, alors. 

-Hein? dit Remus sans comprendre. Mais je viens d'arriver! 

-Miss Evans refuse de nous voir ici plus longtemps, expliqua Sirius. Dans ce cas, on va avec Rufus, Alice et Eril... 

James, Sirius et Remus partirent, Peter à leurs pieds. Lily soupira de soulagement. 

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à rire bêtement comme des poules? siffla Lily. 

-James disait... dit Cherry, son visage dissimulé dans ses mains, comme toujours quand elle riait. James disait que si tu étais la directrice de Poudlard, on serait comme dans l'armée Moldue!... 

Lily soupira. Elle ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. 

-Ils sont sympas! Pourquoi tu les a fait partir? demanda Chanel sur un ton de reproche. 

-Ils sont nocifs pour nos neurones, répondit sèchement Lily. 

Elles passèrent le reste du voyage à parler de choses et d'autres, mais Voldemort et les Maraudeurs restèrent totalement en dehors de la conversation. 

Lorsque le train arriva, Chanel poussa un soupir de soulagement. 

-Enfin! Je meurs de faim, dit-elle. 

-Avec tous les fondants au chaudron que tu as mangé? s'exclama Cherry. Tu vas devenir énorme! 

-Mais non, mince comme je suis, je peux tout me permettre! 

-Je suis plus mince que toi! protesta Cherry. 

-Évidemment, toi tu es squelettique, c'est pas pareil... 

-Pfff!Tu es jalouse, voilà! 

-Du calme, vous deux, dit Lily. 

Elles sortirent du train et se dirigèrent vers les diligences sans chevaux. Les trois filles montèrent dans l'une d'elles, au hasard. Dans celle-ci se trouvaient Duran, Dope et Lucas, leur autre ami. Lily et Jill furent particulièrement agacées par la présence de Dope, qui les regardait déjà avec insistance. 

Le voyage en diligence se passa plutôt bien, comme d'habitude, et Dope ne fut pas trop embarrassant. Selon Cherry, c'était parce qu'il avait trop pris de potion d'allégresse pour faire quoi que ce soit de sensé. 

Il commençait à bruiner lorsque les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Chanel se précipita vers sa place avec impatience. 

-Pas trop tôt, marmonna-t-elle. 

-Le repas n'est pas encore commencé, fit remarquer Eril Strade, une autre camarade de classe. 

-Et c'est bien dommage, continua Rufus Fox, un garçon grigalet qui était aussi dans leur classe. 

Les premières années entrèrent alors par la Grande Porte. La plupart d'entre eux avaient l'air appréhensifs, comme Lily quand elle était arrivée à Poudlard, mais un garçon aux cheveux blonds ondulés souriait en exhibant ses dents étincellantes comme s'il venait d'être élu ministre de la Magie. 

-Et dire que l'un d'eux sera peut être notre héritier, murmura James en regardant défiler les premières années. 

-Ça m'étonnerait, aucun n'est aussi arrogant que vous, dit Lily. À part le petit blond... 

-Quand je suis arrivé, on ne peut pas dire que je souriais, protesta Sirius, outré. 

-Et Peter et moi non plus, fit remarquer Remus. 

-Il n'y a que moi qui... commença James. 

-Oui, on sait...soupira Cherry. On était tous morts de trouille à part toi. 

-Vous avez passé un bon été? demanda timidement Alice Cheeryman, une fille maladroite au visage rond. 

-Ça allait, répondit tout le monde. 

-Même toi, Sirius? s'étonna Rufus. 

-Oui, bien sûr... J'ai fugué, et je suis allé chez James, répondit-il fièrement. 

-Ah ouais? Tu as fugué? 

Le professeur Mc Gonagall les fit s'interrompre d'un regard mauvais: le Choixpeau Magique allait commencer à chanter.

_Autrefois il était _

_Quatre grands sorciers _

_Il décidèrent de fonder _

_Une école pour ceux qui voulaient _

_Épanouir leur esprit curieux._

_Gryffondor le courageux _

_Désirait acueillir _

_Ceux que peu de choses font frémir, _

_Serdaigle préférait _

_Ceux qui réfléchissaient _

_Toujours avant d'agir, _

_Poufsouffle souhaitait _

_Que ceux à l'esprit généreux _

_Puissent avant tout venir, _

_Serpentard décrétait _

_Que seuls les ambitieux, _

_Les ingénieux et les déterminés _

_Étaient en droit d'être accueillis. _

_C'est ainsi que chacun fonda _

_Une maison honorable. _

_À leur mort on me donna _

_La resposabilité de vous répandre _

_Dans les maisons fondées. _

_Vous respecterez _

_Celle que je vous ai choisie!_

Tout le monde applaudit. 

-Dépéchez-vous, grogna Chanel.

Ils attendirent aussi calmement qu'ils en étaient capables.

Quand le Choixpeau arriva à "Lockart, Gilderoy!", le garçon au sourire étincellant, et qu'il mit un bon moment à se décider, Chanel ne tenait plus en place.

-J'ai faim... gémit-elle.

-_Poufsouffle!_ s'écria enfin le choixpeau.

Le garçon se dirigea vers sa table en lançant tellement de clins d'oeil qu'il risquait d'avoir des crampes.

-C'est bon, tu peux attendre... grommela Cherry, mais la répartition semblait interminable.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la fin, Dumbledore fit son discours:

-Bravo! J'aimerais souhaiter tout d'abord une bonne scolarité à nos nouveaux...Pour cette nouvelle année, laissez-moi vous présenter le professeur Pandemon, qui enseignera la défence contre les forces du mal.

Il y eut des applaudissements, certes pas excessifs comme lorsque Hatrem était arrivé, mais tout de même nourris.

Le professeur Pandemon était certes jeune, mais il n'était pas très séduisant: il avait un nez trop écrasé, une bouche trop fine, un visage trop typé. Il affaichait sur son visage une expression impassible.

-Voilà la future victime, dit Sirius.

-Tu es un peu pessimiste, répliqua Eril.

-Pfff... J'aimerais mieux que ce soit Turner qui nous l'enseigne... soupira James.

-Ah, toi... grogna Lily 

-Tu étais bien contente quand Hatrem est arrivé!

-...bon appétit! finit Dumbledore qu'ils n'avaient pas écouté.

Les plats apparurent alors sur la table, sous les soupirs de soulagement des élèves.

-Enfin! s'exclama Chanel.

Lily devait avouer qu'elle avit faim, elle aussi. Elle se précipita sur les frites avant que Chanel et Peter les aient finies.

-Hé! Le nouveau! souffla James à un garçon de première année qui semblait sinistre.

Le garçon ne répondit pas à son appel.

-_HÉ!_

Il se tourna vers lui, lentement. Lily se demandait si elle avait déjà vu quelqu'un avec un flegme pareil. Même Lovegood ne rivalisait pas avec lui. 

-Tu envisages de faire la succession du Baron Sanglant?

Le garçon sembla étrangement attristé par cette nouvelle.

-Hé? Réponds! Comment tu t'appelles?

-Ramon Mc Kinnon, répondit le première année qui n'aurait pas eu un ton différent si on le réveillait en pleine nuit au milieu d'un beau rêve.

-Ça va pas? demanda James qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Si...gémit le garçon en reprenant de la soupe.

Les autres Gryffondor se regardèrent en haussant les sourcils. Même Lily ne pensa pas à réprimander James.

-Laissez-le tranquille, dit Lucas, l'ami de Duran.

-Compassion, c'est ça? soupira Duran.

-C'est mon cousin, répondit brièvement Lucas.

-On comprend d'où lui vient sa manie de ne jamais rien dire... dit Duran d'un ton narquois.

Lucas était extrèmement laconique, et on se demandait souvent ce qu'il faisait avec Duran et Dope. D'ailleurs, il ne répondit pas à la remarque.

Lorsque la fin du repas vint, les plats se nettoyèrent et se remplirent de gâteaux appétissants. Ramon poussa un cri.

Lily se demanda ce que ces délicieux desserts avaient de si effrayant, mais en réalité, c'était Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête qui venait d'apparaître subitement devant lui. Les Maraudeurs se tenaient les côtes.

-Génial, Nick, hoqueta Sirius. 

-Mr Black, j'ai fait peur à ce pauvre garçon... Vous devriez faire preuve d'un peu de compassion pour lui... Je m'appelle Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, dit Nick.

-Appelé plus communément Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, ajouta Remus.

-H...hein? bredouilla Ramon.

Nick, exaspéré, enleva à moitié sa tête. Le première année poussa un autre hurlement, alors que James, Sirius et Peter scandaient "Encore! Encore! Encore!" 

-Arrête, James! ordonna Lily. 

-Ben quoi, Evans? On a plus le droit de s'amuser? grogna James. 

-Pas de cette manière! 

Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il l'énervait, le "petit" _Potter_... Toujours à se moquer des autres sans raison... Si ils le méritaient, encore, mais là, il semblait le faire seulement pour le plaisir. 

Nick s'en alla, excédé. Lily en fut rassurée, car elle n'en pouvait plus de James, qui se moquait bêtement de ce garçon trop émotif. 

À la fin du repas, Dumbledore dit encore quelques mots, puis ils chantèrent l'hymne de Poudlard (James et Sirius ne semblaient pas avoir choisi de mélodie précise; ils faisaient exprès de chanter faux pour qu'on n'entende qu'eux). 

Lily conduit ensuite les première années vers la tour de Gryffondor. Bien entendu, Remus était, comme toujours, affublé de Sirius, James et Peter. Lily poussa un soupir, puis elle les amena. 

-Le mot de passe est _Fatalis_, lui souffla Billius Weasley. 

-OK, dit Lily. 

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans la Salle Commune, de grands sots d'eau tombèrent sur les premières années qui crièrent. 

-James! s'écria Lily. 

Mais ce n'était pas James. C'était Peeves. 

-Tiens, mais c'est les peti ts nouveaux! caqueta l'esprit frappeur. Et qui voilà? Lilou la chouchou! 

-Peeves, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? hurla Lily. 

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas plutôt embêter les premières années de Serpentard? suggéra Remus. 

Peeves sembla hésiter un instant, car le Baron Sanglant était peut être dans leur salle commune, mais il s'éloigna en ricanant. 

-Pourquoi tu lui a dis d'aller chez les Serpentards? demanda Lily à Remus d'un ton sec. 

-Ils le méritent, bien sûr, répondit Sirius. Et avec de la chance, il traversera mon frère... 

-Bonne nuit, répondit Lily, et elle alla se coucher sans un autre mot. Cherry et Chanel dormaient déjà.

Ouf, voilà, comme je disais il est plus court. Mais voilà. Je vais attaquer LE chapitre. (enfin... [evilgrinouchet que j'aimeuuuh])

_Réponses aux reviews..._

Lisia: Hey, Lisia!! Tu serais pas la psychopathe créatrice de topics sur le forum officiel HP?:P (t'inquiètes, moi, Dark Knight, et Sallyann et Pippin Touque et Xaphan je crois qu'on a à tout jamais explosé le record^^!) Cool! Chalou si c'est toi! :D Sinon, si Harry va devenir animagus, j'ai pas prévu... Pour le moment, du moins... Je verrai, mais pour le moment je dirais non.^^

chen: Ben, c'est vrai, les portraits chinois, ça dépend... Ben d'ailleurs ça y est je l'ai mis, le mien. Les réponses ont tendance à être un peu débiles (genre, votre moment préféré de la journée: midi, l'heure du lever)... Pas comme celui d'où j'ai pompé.'¬¬ C'est d'une platitude terrifiante.o_O Sinon, tu te rejouis d'être au chapitre 4??? o_O Mais il est pas encore écrit!'¬¬ Tu aurais pas voulu mettre "je me réjouis _d'avance _d'être au chapitre 4"?^^'

Kyzara: Merci, merci de tout coeur! 

Marie-Jo: Merci pour ta review...(et pour les compliments!^^) Y a un truc qui me démange... Je crois que je t'ai vu sur le forum Potter Magic World... Même si j'y vais plus. Mon pseudo, c'était Cammy (j'écrivais rarement quand même, faut avouer).

Sinon, pour les fics que tu me conseilles... Danger dans le passé, je l'ai pas trouvée (tu peux me donner son n°id stp?) et les objets perdus...*soupir* J'ai pas voulu la lire pour une bête raison, il y a un slash Sirius/Remus et mwa... et mwa j'aime pas les slash, mais surtout ce couple!ToT (c'est vrai quoi... 2 beaux gosses...quel gâchis ToT) En fait, mon principe, il pourrait peut être en révolter quelques-uns qui ne jurent que par les slash, mais le voici: les rares (au nombre de 2) slash que j'ai lus sont des délires... Voilà.

4rine: Ben la voilà la suite!^^ 

fumseck: hmmm... dans deux capitres! :P Moi aussi il me tarde, d'autant plus que le chapitre 5 sera raconté avec l'opinion de Sirius...(ahhhhhhhh)

Mary-Evy: Merci! Wow, hyper enthousiaste, ta review! Mais c'est sûr que pour l'instant ça ressemble pas trop aux autres fics mais le chapitre suivant...*soupir* Il y ressemblera sûrement un peu plus!O_O Ben oui... Enfin quoi que... J'ai trouvé un moyen de voyager assez sympa, je trouve! !) Et pour ce qui est de poster des chapitres régulièrement, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux! Parce qu'avec mon *$£%§ de frère (et de père), c'est pô évident!o_O

Lunattica: C'est vrai que c'est triste la mort de Sirius! T.T Quand je l'ai appris (2 mois avant de le lire...'¬¬ une "inattention"(impardonnable) d'un internaute), moi j'ai senti mes yeux se remplir de larmes, mais j'ai pas tellement pleuré... Par contre ça m'a hanté pendant tout l'été!ToT Et même maintenant!!! Même si j'ai réussi à me faire à cette idée... Quand j'ai lu le passage j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise... Foutue Lestrange!!!!. Je la hais! Mais elle est tellement sadique, une vraie méchante... je l'adore... nan... Elle me fascine, voilà! Je l'adore et je la déteste! Bon, pour revenir au sujet initial('- -) moi, pour les sentiments de Harry, j'ai mis exactement ce que je pensais... Ben ouais, pendant un moment, à chaque fois que je voyais un chien noir ça me aisait un pincement au coeur...T.T

Mais sinan, c'est pô bien de dire fuck tt le temps![evilgrin](ben kwa??? Qu'est-ce que ça fait si j'ai tendance à prononcer le mot putain à tout bout de champ??? à part que ça plaît pas à ma mère???)

Merci pour la review, au fait!^^

Lexyann: Le fait que j'ai dit que le chapitre 2 était moins bon que le premier était dû au fait que j'avais une perte momentanée de confiance en moi... Ça arrive, ça arrive! :P Mais il est sympa aussi, ouais...^^ pour le chapitre 9 de ta fic... hum, il me semblait que je l'avais lu. Je fonce le voir à triple vitesse!!!°_°

Sallyann: ANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!(- le surnom de Sallyann '¬¬) Ouaaah la review! O_O L'est longue! Le premier chapitre super, tu dirais. Hum. Merci. Pour ce qui est des sentiments de Harry, bon, voilà, voir réponse à Lunattica... Mais moi aussi quand ma chienne (je l'aimais beaucoup la pauvre!!!ToT La bouille qu'elle avait! Moins belle que celle de mon nouveau chien mais quand même!ToT) est morte, je faisais des rêves d'elle mais ça me donnait plutôt du courage, c'est comme si je la revoyais... Mais je rêvais pas de sa mort...faut dire... Mais je rêvais qu'elle réssucitait...(roooh) Après, ben que ce soit après la mort de ma chienne et de Sirius, c'est normal si je me mets à jouer à Valkyrie Profile, un jeu où la mort est... bien présente, mais pas macabre???(je sais c'est bizarre'¬¬) Bon, bref.*relit la suite de la review*PUPUCE????°_O Pour les chapitre ça risque d'aller un peu moins vite (ouinnnn ToT) 4 par an. C'est vrai que la fic du journal des fondateurs (avec Salazar et Helga homos...o_O Mais si, j'avais même fait un charmant petit dessin!) ben depuis février j'ai pô vu de suite... Bref. Tiens, mitou j'ai tendance à le dire. PUPUCE?????o_0 Bon, BREF, merci!:P 

Après ces enthousiasmantes reviews, tiens d'ailleurs j'ai les larmes aux yeux (ce genre de phrase ça renforce l'audimat! !) Faut bien en abuser!!!), je m'en vais écrire le chapitre, LE chapitre, le _chapitre_, le chapitre, le (oui, bon ça suffit) chapitre 4. Avec retour dans le temps. Changement d'apparence! Et pis de nom! Wow! (tiens, si je faisais à Harry un p'tit physique Orlando Bloom????????? miam miam crousti-fondant) Bon, bref, plein de trucs supers!

À la prochaine!

PS: Appuyez sur 'review'


	4. Curiosité

__

_Titre: _Quand le present devient futur...

_Sujet:_ Harry revient 20 ans en arrière, alors qu'il est en sixième année... Au temps de ses parents... Comment va-t-il seulement rentrer à son époque? (pour le moment y a pas encore eu le voyage) 

_Auteur:_ Mystina (aussi connue sous les pseudos de Cammy, Dark Knight et Agrias)

_Adresse:_ camille.lauzin@wanadoo.fr

****

**ATTENTION, SPOILERS!!!**

****

**_Danger! Si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 5, ne lisez surtout pas! Cette fic contient en effet de nombreux spoilers... Donc, si vous ne voulez rien savoir, appuyez sur "précédente"..._**

_Disclaimer:_ **Pour ce qui est d'une grande partie de cette histoire, c'est carrément du plagiat. J'ai inventé aucun perso de ce chapitre, à part Phoebe Taylor et Siegfried London.o_O (c'est à dire des persos plus inconnus que ce que Rogue fait avec Voldy). Bref, pas de sous, rien n'est à moi, à part le scénario et bien sûr... Les Archives du Destin! !D**

Note: Vous l'avez attendu ce chapitre, le voilà! Tout chaud, livré en paquet... C'est là que l'intrigue commence vraiment, même si c'est seulement dans le prochain chapitre que l'on verra la rencontre avec les Maraudeurs & Cie. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai fait une belle identité à Harry!^^ Ce chapitre est plein de suspens, même si à force de le lire ça me fait plus rien du tout.'¬¬ Et pour ma chère Lilou, j'ai même cité Hagger! mdr HAGGER!!!!! Ahhhhhh... Maintenant faut que je réfléchisse un peu plus à l'intrigue! et merci pour les reviews! ^^

**CHAPITRE 4 **

**Curiosité **

Il était bientôt trois heures, le ciel gris jusqu'à présent commençait à se dégager. Harry, Ron et Hermione sortaient juste de leur cours d'histoire de la magie, aussi ennuyaux qu'à l'ordinaire. La journée de cours avait certes moins été déprimante que l'année précédente, mais ils étaient fatigués. Et Harry était de mauvaise humeur...

-Harry, c'est ce soir, ta retenue, non? demanda Hermione. 

-Oui, à 20 heures... 

-Tout ça parce que tu as frappé Malefoy! ragea Ron. Quelle honte! 

-Ce qui me fait le plus rager, moi, c'est d'avoir une retenue et 50 points en moins le jour de la rentrée. 

-Malefoy a la même punition...fit remarquer Hermione. Normal, vu comme il nous a insultés! Heureusement que Mc Gonagall est moins partiale qu'Ombrage! 

-Tu rigoles? s'écria Ron. Si elle était plus partiale, Harry n'aurait pas été puni! Au fait, Harry, tu seras avec Malefoy en retenue? 

-Non, il ne sera pas avec moi, dit Harry. Lui devra arroser les plantes de Chourave, et moi nettoyer toutes les étagères de la bibliothèque. 

-_Toutes???_ s'exclama Ron. 

-Non, je ne pense pas... Rusart en fera un peu aussi, je suppose... 

-Mais bien sûr! Voilà pourquoi la bibliothèque est fermée, aujourd'hui! Ils ont enlevé les livres pour nettoyer les étagères! 

-Tu as déjà essayé d'aller à la bibliothèque, Hermione? s'exclama Ron, frappé d'horreur. Mais... On est tout juste arrivés hier! 

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme matière, maintenant? demanda Harry. 

-Rien, répondit Hermione. Tu sais bien que le professeur de défences contre les forces du mal n'est pas encore arrivé... 

-Génial! s'exclama Ron. Ce cours d'histoire de la magie m'a suffi pour ma vie entière! Si on allait voir Hagrid?

-Bonne idée, répondit Harry. 

-J'espère qu'il n'est pas encore avec Graup... grimaça Hermione. 

Malheureusement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la cabane de Hagrid, il s'avéra qu'il était sûrement parti vers la Forêt Interdite. 

-On va le voir quand même? proposa Ron. J'ai jamais vu Graup. 

-Heureusement pour toi! s'exclama Harry. Je crois qu'on a pas le choix... Il va falloir l'attendre... 

Ils s'assirent en-dessous du lac où, une vingtaine d'année auparavent, le père de Harry avait révélé le caleçon de Rogue. 

En fait, Harry n'avait attendu que ça: être assis, tranquille, et pouvoir ruminer ses pensées en paix... Il pensait à Sirius... Une partie de lui pensait qu'il était parti à tout jamais et qu'il était inutile de se faire des faux espoirs, mais l'autre ne cessait pas de songer au '_Peut être_' de Lupin. Et aux voix derrière le voile... Ron énumérait les élèves qui passaient devant et faisait des commentaires.

-Tiens, c'est ce crétin de Zacharias Smith... Et là, c'est Denis Creevey... J'espère qu'il ne t'as pas vu... Voilà Justin Finch Fletchey... Quand je pense qu'il était fan de Lockart...

-Il ne pouvait pas se douter de la vérité! protesta Hermione, outrée.

-Le voilà! s'exclama soudain Ron. 

Ils courirent pour aller voir Hagrid. 

-Hagrid! Comment allez-vous? demanda Harry. 

-Bien, répondit le géant, malgré les nombreuses coupure qu'il arborait sur son visage. Harry lui trouva une ressemblance avec Maugrey. 

-Vous étiez avec... Graup? murmura Hermione. 

-Oui, dit Hagrid. Mais je suis embêté, il ne m'a rien dit d'autre que Hagger... 

-Hagger? demanda Ron sans comprendre. 

-C'est sa façon de... prononcer mon nom. 

Ils allèrent dans la cabane de Hagrid, qui servit du thé et des biscuits impossible à manger tant ils étaent durs. Le soleil commença bientôt à se coucher. 

-Je trouve que c'est un peu triste, sans tes frères, remarqua Hagrid à l'attention de Ron. 

-Fred et Georges? Eux, ils semblent vraiment s'amuser dans leur boutique! J'en ai jamais vu de mieux! 

-Nous allons devoir partir, Hagrid... dit soudain Hermione. Le soleil se couche et...il est sept heures! Harry a sa retenue dans une heure! Vite, allons manger! 

-Harry a une retenue? demanda gravement Hagrid. 

-Oui, répondit Harry, un peu surpris par le ton du garde-chasse. 

-Bon, et bien... Au revoir, Harry... 

-À plus tard, Hagrid! 

Sur ce, ils se précipitèrent vers la Grande Salle. Harry était un peu perdu: pourquoi Hagrid n'avait-il souhaité au revoir qu'à lui? Pourquoi à lui, spécialement? Mais il s'inquiétait sans doute pour rien, pensa-t-il. 

Ron, Hermione et lui se dépéchèrent de manger lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle.

-Harry, je te ferai les devoirs, pour une fois, dit Hermione.

-Et pour m'exercer en métamorphose? gromella Harry.

-Tu auras le temps demain, raisonna Hermione.

Harry regarda la montre qu'elle lui avait offert pour son anniversaire: il était 7h 40. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-J'ai le temps, alors...

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier, il entendit une voix familière l'appeler:

-Harry!

C'était Luna Lovegood. Luna Lovegood avait un an de moins que Harry, et elle était à Serdaigle. C'était une fille de tempérament réfléchi et flegmatique, et elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à croire tout ce qu'on lui racontait. Elle avait accompagné Harry au Département des Mystères deux mois auparavent.

-Est-ce que tu peux venir dehors, quelques secondes? dit-elle. J'ai un mot à te dire.

Harry se sentit désespéré. Déjà qu'il avait sa retenue dans un quart d'heure, il n'avait pas besoin non plus d'une conversation avec Luna! De plus, il préférait ne pas imaginer le motif de cette invitation...

Il allait refuser et monter les marches, mais déjà la Serdaigle l'entraînait dehors. Elle referma discrètement la porte derrière elle. 

Le ciel était magnifique, sans nuage, et on voyait briller les étoiles. On apercevait la Voie Lactée dans un coin du ciel. C'était une nuit magique.

-Regarde cette étoile! dit Luna en désignant le ciel de son doigt. Tu connais son nom? 

-C'est...euh...Si...Sirius! balbutia Harry. 

-Oui. Elle porte le même nom que ton parrain...

-Et tu es venue m'amener ici juste pour me montrer ça? s'exclama Harry qui reprenait ses esprits. 

-Tu sais quelle est sa constellation? demanda Luna sans faire attention à la question de Harry. 

-La constellation...du Grand Chien. 

Harry était abasourdi de ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt. 

-Ton parrain Sirius Black était animagus du chien, n'est-ce pas? 

-Comment tu sais ça? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. 

-Ginny me l'a dit. 

-Oui, et alors??? C'est tout? Tu es juste venue pour me montrer une _étoile_? 

-Il est toujours là, tu sais... 

-De qui tu parles? 

-Sirius Black... 

-Non! Je l'ai vu tomber, il... 

-Il est toujours là, il veille sur toi... Il est _là-haut_... 

Harry comprit où elle voulait en venir. 

-N'importe quoi! s'écria-t-il. Il est mort, et... C'est juste une étoile! Il... 

-Si jamais tu perds espoir, tu peux la regarder... et alors, elle te redonnera peut être du courage... 

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi! Tu sais que tu as cette réputation dans toute l'école?!

-Je croyais... Je croyais te faire plaisir...

Et bien ce n'est pas le cas! Arrête de me parler de Sirius!

-Je sais que c'est dur... C'était... pareil, avec ma mère...

Harry n'y tint plus. Il allait être en retard à sa retenue, et n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec elle. Il savait bien que Luna avait de bonnes intentions en lui racontant tout cela, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère. C'était tellement absurde. Luna Lovegood n'avait pas l'esprit cartésien de la plupart des Serdaigle. Elle était au contraire rêveuse, trop même. 

Harry se précipita vers l'escalier en rouspétant. Lorsqu'il arriva à la bibliothèque, la voix désagréable de Rusard lui dit: 

-Vous êtes en retard. 

Harry soupira. Il avait au grand maximum deux minutes de retard, mais Rusard détestait tellement les élèves qu'il n'allait pas manquer une occasion pour le réprimander. 

Nettoyer les étagères de la bibliothèque était un travail extrèmement ennuyeux. Il semblait y en avoir des milliers. Harry les essuyait aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Rusard lui-même ne le réprimandait pas à ce sujet: il y en avait tellement que, de toute façon, il mettrait des heures... Mais le vieux concierge nettoyait aussi. 

Harry continuait à nettoyer les étagères... À présent il en était à la réserve. Là où les étagères étaient les plus poussiéreuses. Puis soudain, alors qu'il essuyait frénétiquement l'étagère, noircissant son chiffon magique qui redeviendrait blanc une fois qu'il serait trop sale, le meuble bascula comme si... comme si il y avait un passage secret derrière... Harry ne tenta pas de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière: inutile, tant que Rusard était là, il ferait condamner le passage sur le champ. Mais, tout en continuant à frotter les étagères, Harry se posait des questions: quel était ce passage que même la Carte des Maraudeurs n'affichait pas? Il se promit de revenir voir, un jour, ce qui se trouvait derrière l'étagère... 

Harry continua de frotter les étagères de la bibliothèque pendant un moment interminable, quand soudain Rusard grommela: 

-Fini! Va te coucher, et plus vite que ça, garnement! 

Harry regarda l'heure: il était presque une heure et demie du matin. Il se précipita vers la Tour de Gryffondor, épuisé, les poignets endoloris. Cela lui rappela désagréablement lorsque, un an plus tôt, Dolores Ombrage lui faisait copier des lignes avec son sang quotidiennement pendant une semaine... 

La Salle Commune était vide. Même Ron et Hermione avaient renoncé à l'attendre aussi longtemps... 

Lorsqu'il arriva dans son lit douillet, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. 

Soudain, très brusquement, il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête: voir ce qu'il y avait derrière l'étagère. Il prit la Cape d'Invisibilité de son père, la Carte du Maraudeur, sa baguette, au cas où... Il était au moins 3 heures du matin. Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit dans la Salle Commune le plus discrètement possible... Puis il franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui poussa un grognement dans son sommeil, et il s'aventura dans le couloir. 

Il ne s'était pas trompé: le passage ne figurait pas sur la Carte... 

Harry arriva dans la bibliothèque en prenant bien soin d'éviter Miss Teigne et Rusard. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il tourna la poignée. Elle était fermée à clé... 

-_Alohomora_! murmura Harry. 

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Le coeur battant la chamade, Harry entra dans la bibliothèque. La pièce était vide. Il arriva dans la réserve, toujours vide de livres... Harry jeta un oeil sur la carte: Rusard et son affreuse chatte étaient dans la Salle des Trophées, à l'autre bout du château. Il chercha des yeux le meuble qui avait bougé. Mais il y en avait tellement... Il en essaya plusieurs. Soudain, en poussant violemment l'un d'eux, il pivota, laissant un léger espace entre la bibliothèque et ce qu'il y avait derrière... Harry poussa encore le meuble. Il était à présent perpendiculaire à sa position initiale. Et derrière, il faisait un noir d'encre... 

Harry regarda le passage un moment, se demandant si il devait se jeter à l'eau. Et soudain, sans réfléchir, il chuchotta: 

-_Lumos_! 

Le sinistre passage ressemblait à une vieille cave aux murs couverts de toiles d'arraignée. Harry s'engouffra dans la pièce, sentant la poussière recouvrant le plancher sous ses pieds. Elle était vide. Mais Harry se rendit compte qu'il y avait un passage où il avait tout juste la place de ramper... 

'_De toute façon, c'est trop tard pour reculer, maintenant..._' pensa Harry tout en pénétrant dans le petit trou. 

Il était vraiment inconfortable de ramper dans un tel passage, les toiles d'araignées se collant sur son visage, le mur raclant sa cape... 

Mais Harry finit par se retrouver au bout. 

La pièce qu'il venait d'atteidre était encore plus crasseuse que le reste. L'endroit ressemblait assez à la Cabane Hurlante, si l'on faisait exception des chaises brisées qu'on trouvait dans cette pseudo maison hantée. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un piédestral avec un énorme livre à la couverture recouverte de poussière posé dessus. Harry s'approcha. 

On pouvait tout juste distinguer le titre sur la couverture du livre: Archives du Destin, écrit en grandes lettres dorées sur le cuir épais qui contituait la couverture. Tenant la Carte du Maraudeur ainsi que sa baguette magique dans sa main droite, Harry ouvrit avec maladresse le livre avec sa main gauche. 

Il eut tout juste le temps de distinguer la page qu'il avait ouverte. Il y avait dessus des mots écrit en caractères minuscules, illisible. Si quelqu'un avait voulu lire ce qui était écrit, il lui aurait fallu une loupe, voire un microscope. Il y avait de nombreuses colonnes, et les lignes étaient très serrées. La double-page à elle seule devait contenir autant d'écrits qu'un ouvrage de grande taille. 

Mais à peine Harry venait d'entrevoir l'allure de l'intérieur du livre que les pages se mirent à se tourner toutes seules, à toute vitesse. Elles étaient extrèmement fines. Le seul fait d'en toucher une seule l'aurait sans doute déchirée. Les pages se tournèrent, puis s'arrètèrent en plein milieu du livre où était écrit en gros caractères: 

_INCONNU, NE T'AVENTURE PAS PLUS LOIN. _

_SEULS LES FOUS PEUVENT PAR MÉGARDE TOURNER LES PAGES DE CET OUVRAGE SACRÉ. _

_SI TU N'ES PAS FOU, REFERME IMMÉDIATEMENT CE LIVRE. _

_MAIS SI FOU, TU L'ES RÉELLEMENT, LIS AU MOINS CE QUI SUIT: _

_SI VERS LA GAUCHE TU VAS, TU RETOURNES EN ARRIÈRE; _

_SI VERS LA DROITE TU VAS, TU CHEMINES VERS L'INCONNU. _

_SI TU NE TIENS PAS COMPTE DE CES DERNIÈRES REMARQUES, ALORS TU ES PLUS FOU QUE TOUT ÊTRE EXISTANT. _

Harry hésitait. Ce livre l'intriguait... Il avait l'impression de vivre le moment le plus important de sa vie. Que faire? Refermer le livre et ainsi ignorer les mystères qu'il contenait? Ou bien tourner une page, sans doute à ses risques et périls, mais sans rester dans l'ignorance?... 

La curiosité l'emporta. D'une main gauche maladroite, Harry tenta d'attraper une page, "_RETOURNANT EN ARRIÈRE_". Il la tourna. 

Mais Harry s'aperçut que les pages étaient si fines qu'il en avait tourné 20 d'un coup. Il l'avait remarqué grâce à l'inscription en bas de la page de gauche:_ -XX._ Soudain, Harry eut une sensation étrange. Le livre l'attirait. Comme si un vent violent le poussait, il s'écroula sur le livre... Il ferma les yeux. À présent, il sentait tout son corps voler, comme si le vent l'emportait. Il avait du mal à tenir sa baguette, sa cape et la carte, il serrait les poings... 

Et soudain tout s'arrêta. 

Harry se sentait comme si il venait de faire un tour de montagnes russes particulièrement rapides. Son coeur battait toujours très vite. Il haleta un instant. Puis il regarda autour de lui. Le livre n'était plus là... Il était au même endroit, mais le livre avait disparu. Harry décida de revenir se coucher. Il fit le chemin inverse, et finit par arriver devant le passage... 

Mais il était bouché, cette fois-ci. Quelqu'un avait remis la bibliothèque en place. Harry tenta de la pousser, mais il était frêle, et elle semblait plus lourde que la dernière fois... 

Après un long effort, il parvint enfin à faire pivoter le meuble, et un fracas sourd se fit entendre: on avait dû replacer les livres. Il y avait tout juste la place de passer pour Harry. Il se faufila dans l'espace, puis soupira de soulagement. Hors de ce passage secret sinistre, il se sentait mieux. Le soleil était déjà en train de se lever. Quelques livres étaient tombés, et Harry les remit à leur place initiale, après avoir replacé le meuble comme il fallait. 

Mais Harry avait une impression bizarre... La bibliothèque semblait un peu... _différente_. Par exemple, le bureau de madame Pince n'était plus au même endroit. Mais peut être que cela, elle l'avait modifié après le rangement... Mais il avait une impression plus bizarre encore... Il lui semblait qu'il y avait moins de livres qu'avant. Harry bailla. Il était peut être un peu fatigué, après tout, pensa-t-il. Il réfléchirait à tout cela après une bonne nuit, enfin, une bonne heure à présent, de sommeil. La porte était toujours fermée. '_Bizarre_', pensa Harry. "_Alohomora_", murmura-t-il. La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Il alla rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame maintenant baigné dans la lueur du soleil matinal, il récita le mot de passe: "Queue de chat!". Mais le tableau se contenta de répondre: 

-Désolée mon garçon, ce n'est pas le mot de passe! 

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait bien dit le mot de passe, et il n'avait pas pu changer en une nuit. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre. Il songea à aller voir Dumbledore, même si il n'avait pas tellement envie de retourner dans son bureau: cela lui rappellerait trop la mort de Sirius, la Prophécie... Mais il fallait bien faire quelque chose. Harry se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. En regardant la Carte du Maraudeur, il vit quelque chose d'extrèmement bizarre: Rusard était bien au 5ème étage, mais Miss Teigne était invisible... Il vit alors un point avec "_Miss Chipy_" écrit sur l'étiquette. Et puis... les noms des élèves déjà levés qui se promenaient dans les couloirs lui étaient tous inconnus: Phoebe Taylor parlait avec Siegfried London. Harry n'avait jamais entendu ces noms. Les élèves approchaient. Harry cacha la carte et la cape, le coeur battant. Il vit alors apparaître au coin du couloir deux élèves: une fille de Serdaigle qui devait avoir son âge, mais qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et un élève plus jeune de Gryffondor. Il entendit alors une bribe de conversation: 

-Hé, tu savais que Black a fugué, cet été? 

Harry sursauta. Black? Son... Mais c'était impossible! 

-Salut, Potter, dit la fille. Encore en train de préparer un mauvais coup? 

Harry se mit à courir à toute allure. Il croyait avoir compris, mais c'était impossible! Il arriva enfin devant le bureau de Dumbledore. 

Harry prit son inspiration: 

-Fizwibizz, dit-il sereinement. 

La statue ne bougea pas. 

-Fondants au chaudron! Chocogrenouille! Patacitrouille! Gomme de limace! Gnome au poivre! Plume en sucre! Bonbon explosif!... 

Harry chercha d'autres noms de bonbons. 

-Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue! Heu... Crapaud à la menthe! Bièraubeurre!

Au grand soulagement de Harry, la statue s'ouvrit enfin. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas pris un nom de friandise, remarqua-t-il. Il s'avança vers l'escalier qui se mit à monter tout seul. Harry souhaitait de tout coeur que Dumbledore soit réveillé. 

-Professeur Dumbledore? dit-t-il timidement lorsqu'il fut devant la porte. 

-Oui? 

Dumbledore apparut, sortant d'un coin de la pièce, qui, elle, n'était pas vraiment différente de la dernière fois où Harry y était entré. Dumbledore, lui, semblait avoir un peu changé... 

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait venir ici à une heure aussi matinale, James? demanda le vieu directeur. 

-Co...comment vous m'avez appelé? balbutia Harry. 

Il vit une lueur dans les yeux de Dumbledore, qui le regardait. 

-Ahhh, je vois, dit Dumbledore. Tu n'es pas James Potter. Tu as les mêmes yeux que Lily Evans. 

Evans... Le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Harry. 

-Professeur... Je... le livre...Je crois... 

Harry regarda le calendrier: il datait de 20 ans. 

-Professeur, depuis quand avez-vous ce calendrier? demanda Harry avec appréhension. 

-Depuis le début de l'année, évidemment! Mais si tu n'es pas James, qui es-tu? 

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je... je suis le fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans.

Dumbledore regarda fixement Harry dans les yeux. Ce dernier savait que c'était pour savoir si il mentait ou non.

-Je vois, dit le vieux Directeur.

-Je...j'ai trouvé un livre... expliqua Harry. Je crois... Je crois qu'il m'a fait revenir dans le temps... Oui, c'est ça! J'étais arrivé à la page -XX! Je suis revenu 20 ans en arrière et...

Harry se sentit complètement perdu. Le livre n'était plus dans le passage secret. Comment allait-il revenir dans son époque?... Peut être qu'il ne le ferait jamais...

Harry avait déjà eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de retourner dans le temps. Mais jamais cela n'avait été aussi grave: en deuxième année, Jedusor lui avait montré ses souvenirs, et il avait vu la capture de Hagrid, en quatrième et en cinquième année il était entré dans une pensine... Mais ces deux fois là, personne ne l'apercevait... Il visitait le souvenir, mais il n'était pas dans l'action.

En troisième année, Harry et Hermione avaient utilisé le Retourneur de Temps. Le voyage qu'il avait alors fait était plus proche de celui qu'il était, à présent, en train de faire, mais ils n'étaient revenus dans le temps que de trois heures... Trois heures, ce n'était rien du tout!_ Mais vingt ans..._

Harry raconta toute l'histoire à Dumbledore qui hocha la tête.

-Je crois que nous nous trouvons dans une situation un peu compliquée... soupira le vieil homme. 

-Pour...pourquoi? demanda Harry avec désespoir.

-Ce livre est une légende, Harry... Peu de gens savent que les Archives du Destin existent réellement, et j'ignore pour quelle raison ce livre se retrouvera à Poudlard dans vingt ans.

-Mais il existe! s'exclama Harry. Je l'ai vu, je l'ai consulté!

-Harry, Harry... Je sais bien qu'il existe, et que tu le connais... Mais ce livre est un secret que personne ne devrait connaître. Il est pour le moment le seul moyen connu pour voyager dans le temps à longue portée. Les Retourneurs de Temps eux-mêmes sont des objets interdits et rarement utilisés, alors qu'ils ne permettent pas de revenir plus de quelques heures auparavant. Ce livre est conservé au sein des Départements des Mystères de peu de pays, et il est déplacé régulièrement afin que personne ne le découvre.

-Mais... Mais, moi, c'est urgent! bredouilla Harry. Il faut absolument que...

Harry avait beau détester l'époque où il vivait, avec Voldemort plus puissant que jamais, Bellatrix Lestrange en liberté, ses parents et Sirius...morts... malgré tout, il n'avait jamais voulu la quitter... Il y avait Ron et Hermione... Que diraient-ils? N'allaient-ils pas lui manquer? Eux trois n'étaient même pas nés à cette époque...

-Je dois retourner à mon époque, dit Harry d'un ton dégagé. Il le faut, sinon...

-J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible, soupira Dumbledore.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait, en réalité, l'air sensiblement plus jeune: même si il était très vieux, à cette époque, Harry savait qu'au temps où il vivait, en disant cela, Dumbledore aurait eu cette expression de profonde vieillesse qu'il lui avait vu en quatrième année.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on surnomme ceux qui travaillent au Département des Mystères les Langues de Plomb, poursuivit-il. Au sein de cet endroit se trouve les objets les plus incroyables que tu puisses imaginer... Le livre qui t'a permis d'arriver à l'époque actuelle est peut être le plus mystérieux d'entre eux...

Harry regardait ses pieds. Cette phrase... Elle lui rappelait tellement celle que Dumbledore avait également formulée deux mois auparavant. Pourquoi diable avait-il dû subir les conséquences de tous les objets les plus mystérieux que renfermait le Département des Mystères?

-...et les Langues de Plomb ont été formés à ne jamais, jamais parler d'un objet, à ne jamais le confier, et, surtout, à ne jamais être tentés à dérober l'un d'eux. Le Ministre de la Magie lui-même ignore la moitié de ce qui se passe dans le Département des Mystères. 

-Mais c'est urgent! protesta Harry. 

-Ils ne feront pas la différence, dit Dumbledore. Urgent ou non, même si tu n'as jamais voulu quoi que ce soit au livre, ils refuseront. Et même, ils ne te croieraient sûrement pas si tu leur disais la vérité. Il te suffit... d'espérer, Harry...

Harry se sentit découragé, horrifié.

-Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui trahissait totalement ses pensées.

-En attendant, tu n'as qu'à poursuivre tes études ici, à cette époque... dit Dumbledore d'un ton désolé. En quelle année es-tu, Harry?

-En sixième année.

-Je vois, dit le vieil homme d'un air songeur. Tes parents sont eux aussi en sixième année...

-Vr...vraiment? s'exclama Harry.

Il allait les connaître...ses parents!

-Ils sont tous deux à Gryffondor...

-Moi aussi! balbutia Harry.

Il regarda dans les les yeux de Dumbledore redevenus pétillants grâce à son enthousiasme soudain. Dumbledore allait sûrement réaliser que ce qu'il disait était vrai, au cas où il aurait pu en douter...

-Mais il va falloir prendre quelques précautions.

-Des précautions?

-Tu ne dois en aucun cas être tenté de raconter la vérité à qui que ce soit, dit simplement Dumbledore.

La vérité?... Mais oui... Harry aurait facilement pu raconter à ses parents que Pettigrow les avait trahis... À Sirius qu'il fallait se méfier de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Kreattur...

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il avec défi.

-Parce que cela pourrait totalement déséquilibrer le monde... Tu n'as pas compris, Harry, pourquoi ce livre est si secret? Celui qui le trouve a le destin du monde entre ses mains. On raconte que certaines religions moldues ont même été crées par ce moyen... Et tout peut courir à la catastrophe... Même en voulant sauver quelqu'un, tu pourrais tuer beaucoup d'innocents.

Harry réalisa que ce qu'il disait était vrai. C'était embêtant à avouer, mais... si ses parents n'étaient pas morts, Voldemort n'aurait jamais pu être anéanti. Tandis que si la Prophécie se réalisait comme elle l'avait fait, il restait toujours un espoir...

-Bon, dit-il.

-Ensuite, il faudra que personne ne soit capable de te reconnaître.

-Hein?

-Harry, tu sais bien que tu ressemble énormément à ton père, et que seule ta mère a des yeux comme les tiens... Il va te falloir changer de traits.

Harry poussa un grognement.

-Tu vas étudier changements d'apparence cette année, mais je pense être capable de lancer un sort suffisamment puissant pour qu'il ne soit conjurable que par moi-même.

Dumbledore prit son inspiration, puis il tendit sa baguette magique vers Harry, qui eut immédiatement la nausée. Il sentait de plus une grande chaleur sur chaque membre de son visage. Puis Dumbledore arrêta, puis dit: 

-Je pense que ça ira comme ça.

Il lui tendit un miroir. Harry tenta de se regarder, mais il voyait trouble...Il n'en avait sans doute pas besoin sous cette forme. Il les enleva, puis il se regarda. 

Il remarqua d'abord que ses yeux n'étaient plus vert émeraude. Il étaient simplement marron. Ensuite, son visage était un peu moins émacié, sa peau un peu plus mate. Ses cheveux étaient devenus châtain foncé au lieu de noirs, ils étaient plus longs et légèrement ondulés. Au final, il n'était plutôt séduisant comme ça et il ne s'en plaindrait pas. 

-C'est bon? demanda Dumbledore.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

Dumbledore sembla ensuite chercher quelque chose dans un placard, puis il sortit une fiole. Il donna un petit coup de baguette magique dedans, toujours en se concentrant, puis il la tendit à Harry:

-Bois, dit-il.

Harry but le contenu de la fiole, puis se sentit la gorge en feu, comme s'il avait pris trop de piment d'un coup, et cette douleur pénétra dans tout le corps, jusqu'à se dissiper.

-Cette potion sert à ce que tu ne révèles la vérité à personne, dit Dumbledore. Mais il faudra en reboire tous les trois mois... 

-D'accord, grogna Harry. 

-Si tu essaies de dire ce qui s'est passé à qui que ce soit, ta gorge te fera souffrir. Et si tu insiste, elle pourra te faire aussi mal qu'un sortilège Doloris. Et je te souhaite de ne jamais en recevoir... 

Harry allait lancer qu'il avait sans doute reçu plus de sortilèges doloris que le reste de l'école réunie, mais sa gorge se mit à lui brûler et il ne put rien dire d'autre qu'un "hmmm" approbatif. 

-Au fait, il faut aussi changer ton nom... Je pense que Wider* Mist conviendra. 

-Non, je suis H...commença Harry, mais sa gorge reccommençait à lui brûler. 

-À présent, tu seras Gemnimos Mist, coupa Dumbledore. Et pour ce qui est de dormir... Ah, il est l'heure du déjeûner! Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller te coucher! 

Et Harry et Dumbledore descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Ils ne croisèrent personne sur le chemin, tout le monde était sans doute en train de déjeûner.

*Ouail deur, svp, et pas ouideur.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 4.**

Ahhhhhh, enfin! Le moment que je préfère! (mais ui, c'est bon pour le commerce de dire ça!^^) Les...

****

**Réponses aux reviews**

4rine: Ouaip, la suite maintenant! !) Et c'est là que ça commence, en effet... Et merci pour les compliments!^^

Marie-Jo: Oui, moi je suis un peu revenue sur Potter Magic World, ces derniers temps... QUE DE NOUVEAUX, QUE DE NOUVEAUX!O_O Mais j'adore toujours changer d'avatar! :D

Kyzara: Oui, assez calme, ce chapitre... Hu hu hu! Me tarde, tout de même des gros chapitres d'action... Ça te fais plaisir de me reviewer? Te prive pas! :P 

Chen: En parlant du portrait chinois, j'ai dû l'enlever parce qu'il y en avait même pas la moitié!. Faudra que je le refasse, maintenant! è_é grrrr... Sinon, j'ai 14 ans et demi... Oui, LÀ tu peux te réjouir d'y être! ^^ Il est là!!! très bien écrit... hum, merci...ET là, le scénario avance un peu (je dirais même beaucoup)

Ali-chan: JUSQU'À NOUVEL ORDRE??????O_O NOUVEL ORDRE, TOUT DE SUITE!!!!!:D I love reviews! C'est tellement agréable quand on a la boîte aux lettres remplie... Quand je pense que certains font des fics de 100000 mots et n'en ont que deux... Je les plains, franchement...é_è Perso je crois que 100 par chapitre me suffirait!^^(vous croyez, c'est trop????)

Marie-Evy: Ui, ui, enthousiaste... Nouveau chapitre, même si ça, ça changera sans doute jamais! !) Sur potter Magic World, j'essaie de revenir...°~° De trouver le temps... C'est comme pour Loft Potter, j'y vais plus beaucoup... Beuh. Pourquoi j'ai pas de retourneur de temps, moi?ToT

fumsec: ^^ hihi

Claire: C'est sûr, pour la longueur des reviews, pendant qu'on lit l'histoire on s'imagine un truc méga long et éloquent, et quand on doit l'écrire... La muse part en vacances...'¬¬ Harry a remonté le temps, et voilà la suite!^^

Ahhhhh... 10 reviews par chapitres en moyenne... C'est une bonne moyenne, quand même! Pour les 100 par chapitre, je plaisantais bien sûr, mdr!

Muahaha! Le prochain chapitre sera décrit par le plus beau gosse de HP (quoique là j'l'ai pas mal arrangé Harry^^): SIRIUS!!!!! Rencontre, Quidditch, et caetecera, et caetecera...


	5. Rencontre

_Titre: _Quand le present devient futur...

_Sujet:_ Harry revient 20 ans en arrière, alors qu'il est en sixième année... Au temps de ses parents... Comment va-t-il seulement rentrer à son époque? 

_Auteur:_ Mystina (Pk Lilou m'appelle Mistoni des fois quand j'ai ce pseudo?o_O)

_Adresse:_ camille.lauzin@wanadoo.fr

****

**ATTENTION, SPOILERS!!!**

****

**_Danger! Si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 5, ne lisez surtout pas! Cette fic contient en effet de nombreux spoilers... Donc, si vous ne voulez rien savoir, appuyez sur "précédente"..._**

_Disclaimer:_ **Rien de tout ça, à quelques persos près, m'appartient, pas de sous, gnagnagna, et puis vous avez qu'à lire celui du chapitre précédent, il veut dire la même chose, D'ABORD!'¬¬**

Note: Hey, j'ai eu un peu moins de reviews pour le chapitre 4! Bon, pas trop grave... Si, j'avoue que sur le moment je m'étais un peu découragée... Mais bon, ça a été de (très) courte durée... Sans me vanter!^^ Ahhh! J'ai mis un temps fou à écrire ce chapitre(qui est assez long), mais maintenant j'ai plus de temps pour écrire c'te fic! Yaaaaayyyyyyy!!!!!!!^^

_Il y a des fois où..._

**CHAPITRE 5 **

**Rencontre **

La Grande Salle était aussi animée qu'à l'ordinaire quand Sirius, James, Remus et Peter y entrèrent. Tout le monde salua leur entrée avec enthousiasme. Tout le monde... Sauf Lily Evans, bien entendu. 

-Salut, dirent-ils en s'asseyant. 

Alors que Sirius s'apprêtait à se servir, Chanel s'écria: 

-Regardez! Dumbledore! 

Dumbledore était là, en effet, accompagné d'un garçon qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui parcourait la Grande Salle des yeux. Le directeur racla sa gorge et dit: 

-Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un nouvel élève à Poudlard! Il s'appelle Wilder Mist, et il est en sixième année. Le Choixpeau l'a envoyé à Gryffondor! 

Tous les Gryffondor de sixième année se regardèrent, le sourcil levé. L'école n'avait jamais accueilli de nouvel élève au milieu de leur scolarité, et tout d'un coup non seulement il y en avait un, mais il était dans leur classe! 

-Il est sans aucun doute un peu perdu, car il vient de l'école de Flenceburg en Australie, poursuivit Dumbledore. Je compte sur vous pour le mettre à l'aise et vous entendre avec lui dès maintenant! 

-C'est bizarre, murmura Cherry tandis que le nouveau venait à leur table avec excitation. 

-Quoi? dit Lily. 

-Pourquoi il vient deux jours après la rentrée? 

Mais personne n'eut le temps de commenter ce qu'elle avait dit car Wilder Mist arrivait à leur table. 

-Mets-toi là, dit Remus en lui faisant une place. 

James et Sirius furent un peu exaspéré que leur préfet et ami accueille si facilement ce nouveau. 

-Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, et je suis préfet de Gryffondor, expliqua Remus que le garçon regardait avec un sourire en coin. Dumbledore t'a un peu expliqué le système?

-Lunard, il va s'endormir si tu continues à lui expliquer à ce rythme, l'interrompit James. Typique des préfets. Moi, c'est James Potter, alias Cornedrue.

Le nouveau le regarda avec... c'était difficile à expliquer... Il avait une drôle d'expression sur son visage...

-Lui c'est Sirius Black, Patmol, mon meilleur pote...

Là aussi, il eut une drôle d'expression. On aurait dit qu'il était prêt à fondre en larmes (d'émotion).

-Peter Pettigrow, le petit lourdaud de service, son surnom c'est Queudver.

Wilder eut alors une expression totalement différente. Cette fois, il semblait prêt à étrangler Peter. Sirius se demanda si il n'était pas un peu fou, comme Krueger, tant l'expression de son visage état déplacée.

-Après, c'est Lunard, tu l'as vu... dit Sirius. Bon, voilà les autres: Rufus Fox... 

Le nouveau ne sembla pas éprouver de sentiment particulier en le voyant.

-Chanel Kinison, la pro de Quidditch...poursuivit Sirius.

-Oh, tu exagères, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Wilder eut un petit sourire que Sirius trouva tout à fait explicable: il n'ignorait pas que Chanel était folle de lui, mais c'était tellement marrant de faire comme s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte...

-Lily Evans, l'autre préfète rasoir! La future conquête de James -- selon lui, bien sûr...

-Arrête, Black, grogna-t-elle. 

Mais le nouveau avat repris la même expression qu'avec lui et James auparavent. Ce n'était peut être qu'une impression, après tout, se dit Sirius.

-Et Eril Strade, la pipelette de service! 

Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Aucune réaction de Mist.

-Là, voilà Alice Cheeryman, la timide...

Wilder sembla un peu peiné, Sirius ignorait pourquoi. Peut être que Alice n'était pas spécialement douée ni intelligente, qu'elle formerait un beau couple avec Peter, mais elle avait un bon fond... Pas de quoi avoir pitié d'elle...

-Et elle, c'est Cherry Red! finit James. La conquête de Sirius, selon les r...

-Oh, arrête! s'écrièrent les deux adolescents, le visage rosi.

-Tes... tes yeux... dit Wilder à Cherry.

-Oh, c'est une descendante de vampire, expliqua Sirius. Aucun rapport avec quel monstre que ce soit. Mais c'est vrai qu'on pourrait l'appeler Celle-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom...

-Ou Voldemorte, renchérit James.

Le nom avait retenti comme si il l'avait hurlé. Le silence se fit soudain dans la salle. Tous les élèves regardaient la table des Gryffondor avec une expression de frayeur sur le visage.

-James! s'écria alors Lily, tremblante de rage. Tu... Tu... C'est pas drôle! 

-Pourquoi? répondit celui-ci d'un ton tranquille. 

-Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie!!! Et Cherry... Cherry n'a rien de Voldemort! 

Les autres élèves frémirent à nouveau. 

-Hé, mais si, un peu! La preuve, les yeux rouges... Non? 

-Arrête, t'y vas un peu fort, là... lança Sirius. Faut dire... Cornedrue... 

-Allez, va, c'est pas grave! dit Cherry. 

-Si c'est grave! hurla Lily à s'en casser la voix. 

-Arrêtez! s'exclama alors Mc Gonagall. J'enlève 30 points à Gryffondor pour votre insolence, mr Potter! 

Lily se renfrogna. Les conversations reprirent peu à peu. 

-C'est clair que tu y es allé un peu fort, Potter, répéta Duran. Moi c'est Duran, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Wilder qui semblait mal à l'aise. Je suis le frère de Chanel, et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Tu aimes le Quidditch? 

-Oh ouais! s'exclama Wilder, les yeux brillants. 

-Hummm...Il nous manque un batteur... 

-Le batteur, c'est moi, dit Sirius. Je me suis entraîné tout l'été. 

-On verra, Black, grogna Duran. 

-De toute façon, je suis attrapeur, dit le nouveau. 

-Ah! Dommage, c'est sûr que tu ne risquerais pas de rattrapper Potter dans ce domaine! C'est le meilleur! Et... euh...rajouta-t-il en baissant le ton, d'ailleurs, il a pris la grosse tête à force qu'on le... 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Potter? dit James. 

-Rien, rien, grommela Sirius. Il se sentait assez concerné aussi. 

-On a quoi maintenant? demanda Eril. 

-Oh nonnnnnn... gémit Chanel. Botanique...

Tout le monde fit un soupir ou murmura à son tour un "oh non...". 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Wilder. 

-Ce qu'il y a? répéta Lily. Il y a que le prof est le pire que nous connaissions. 

-Ah... dit Wilder. J'en connais un qui le surpasse sûrement... 

-Passe un cours avec lui, tu verra, lança Sirius tandis que Peter, l'air terrifié, approuvait avec des hochements de tête frénétiques. 

-En plus on est avec les Serpentards, grinça James. 

Tout le monde poussa un soupir. 

-Je hais la botanique, dit Remus, vite approuvé par la table entière.

Apparemment, Wilder avait un professeur normal: il semblait presque surpris que tout le monde soit dégoûté à ce point par la botanique.

-Faut y aller. Si on est en retard, ce sera pire encore, raisonna Cherry. 

Ils se dirigèrent vers la serre, suivant les Serpentard qui venaient de partir. Sirius se rendit compte que le nouveau regardait Bellatrix avec insistance. 

-Affreuse, cette fille, non? dit-il. 

-Hein? Oh oui, c'est exactement ce que je pensais, dit Wilder avec malaise. 

-C'est ma cousine, en plus. 

-Hmm. 

-Une fille horrible. J'aimerais bien la tuer, un jour... Hé, ça va pas? 

-Si, si, dit le nouveau qui avait réellement l'air mal. 

À présent, il regardait Rogue. 

-Et voilà Snivellus, s'exclama Sirius. Si tu veux, tout à l'heure, on ira s'amuser avec lui, il est vraiment marrant. 

-Tiens, il se retourne, remarqua James. Il t'a entendu, on dirait. 

Mist les regarda avec un air sévère. 

-C'est bon, rien de méchant! dit Sirius en riant. Cornedrue, tu te souviens la dernière fois après les BUSEs? 

Wilder les sema. 

-Il peut pas savoir, quand même? s'étonna James. 

-Bon, on arrive au pénitencier, dit alors Remus avec une pointe de lassitude dans la voix. 

-Notre destin nous attend, il faut l'affronter avec courage... ironisa Cherry en levant les yeux. 

-Mais il est si terrible que ça? demanda Wilder, sceptique. 

-Et c'est le directeur des Serpentards. Tu connais la réputation des Serpentard, j'imagine? dit Rufus. 

-Oui. Mais, jamais j'aurais pensé... 

-Tiens, voilà notre petit nouveau, dit soudain une voix grinçante. 

C'était Mr Afful, le professeur de botanique. Il était très grand et très maigre, avec des jambes qui donnaient l'impression qu'on avait affaire à un pantin tant elles étaient droites et longues. Il avait de grandes mains, semblables à des araignées, dotées de grands ongles fourchus. Son menton était pointu et mal rasé, sa bouche fine, et son visage émacié. Ses yeux étaient enfoncés dans leurs orbites, son nez retroussé, et ses cheveux, qui commençaient à tomber, étaient grisonnants. 

-Je me demande si tu as de bonnes bases, mon garçon, dit-il en découvrant ses dents pointues. Nous allons voir ça, oui, nous allons voir... 

Wilder regardait Afful avec défi, ce qui lui fit esquisser un rictus. 

-Entrez, murmura-t-il. Serre n°8. 

Les Gryffondor n'étaient pas vraiment réjouis d'entrer dans la plus dangereuse des serres. Ils auraient pu l'être s'ils avaient été sûr d'être en sécurité, mais ce n'était pas le cas ici. Les Serpentard, par contre, bavardaient gaiement derrière, aucunement réprimandés par Afful. Sirius doutait que Wilder eut déjà rencontré un tel professeur.

-Voyons comment notre petit Mist se débrouillera avec les dryades... grommela Afful avec un rictus. 

Wilder eut alors l'air rassuré, ce que Afful remarqua sûrement, car il dit: 

-Des dryades adultes, bien sûr... 

-Adultes? 

Les dryades étaient des petits êtres affiliés à une plante, à la manière d'une dryade en peut être moins laid*. C'était un sujet d'étude de troisième année (enfin, c'était ce que Sirius supposait car Afful les leurs avait fait étudier en première)

-En effet, c'est ce que nous allons étudier aujourd'hui... dit le professeur avec un sourire démoniaque. Les dryades jeunes peuvent être dangereuses, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison d'une dryade adulte, qui peut être considérée comme la plante magique la plus dangereuse du monde. 

-Mais alors, pourquoi ce ne sont pas les septièmes années qui les étudient? demanda Lily. 

-Miss Evans, je vous prierai de ne pas me déranger pendant que je parle... 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Je disais donc... Oui, Mr Wilkes? 

-Pourquoi ce ne sont pas les septièmes années qui étudient les dryades si ce sont les plantes les plus dangereuses du monde? 

-Bonne question, Wilkes, 5 points pour Serpentard... Il se trouve qu'en ce moment j'ai des plants de dryades adultes, j'en profite donc pour les faire étudier aux sixièmes et septièmes années. 

Sirius eut l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou tant le professeur faisait preuve d'injustice. 

-Je vous conseille de mettre ces casques anti-lumière, dit Afful. Et prenez des notes en regardant évoluer les dryades adultes. Ne restez pas trop près, sinon elle vous tueraient, et j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous sauver d'un sort si horrible, si jamais il est trop tard... 

Il avait dit ça en esquissant un horrible sourire sadique. 

-Pour la semaine prochaine, il me faudra un comparatif entre la dryade jeune et de la dryade adulte, alors concentrez-vous bien, poursuivit Afful. Asseyez-vous là, prenez un casque et plus un mot jusqu'à la fin de l'heure...

Les élèves prirent tous un casque, ils se les mirent, puis se placèrent devant les dryades. Évidemment, elles étaient bien plus grandes que lorsqu'ils étaient en première année... Maintenant, elles ressemblaient à deux feuilles qui formaient un sandwitch. Sirius fit un croquis en vitesse. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il pensa qu'il serait amusant de jeter une bombabouse en direction des plantes qui semblaient innofensives. Il en sortit une de sa poche, et regarda James d'un air complice qui approuva d'un signe de tête en se retenant pour ne pas rire. Pendant que Afful avait le dos tourné, il lança la bombabouse... Il sentit alors qu'il allait mourrir. Tout de passa en un éclair. 

Il y eut un vif éclat qui aveugla tout le monde: c'étaient les yeux des dryades, qui venaient de s'ouvrir. Elles ne ressemblaient plus du tout à des bébés lisses, chauves et verts comme autrefois. À présent, elles avaient l'apparence de très belles femmes à la peau laiteuse assises entre les deux feuilles en forme de sandwitch qui étaient maintenant ouvertes. Mais elles n'avaient pas un physique vraiment humain: leurs cheveux étaient des feuilles, et elles semblaient ne pas pouvoir se détacher des deux feuilles. Elles semblaient à ce moment dans une colère noire: leurs cris meurtriers étaient à glacer le sang, et leur regard se fit aveuglant comme le soleil. 

Afful lança un sortilège qui calma les plantes monstrueuses immédiatement. Il tremblait de rage. Il fit signe aux élèves de venir et d'enlever leurs caches-oreilles. 

-Je vous montre les plantes les plus dangereuses du monde, murmura-t-il, les yeux exhorbités, et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est de me présenter des démontrations ridicules de votre stupidité? Qui a fait ça? Potter? Black? 

-Moi, marmonna Sirius, rouge et honteux. 

-Je l'ai encouragé, dit immédiatement James. 

-Vous irez tous les deux en retenue... Et j'enlève 30 points à Gryffondor. Le cours est terminé, allez-vous en. 

Tous les élèves partirent de la serre en courant, le coeur encore battant. 

_-ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS VOTRE DEVOIR!_ hurla Afful. 

-Alors? demanda Chanel à Wilder. 

-C'est sûr que c'était...commença Wilder. 

-Le cours le pire de ta vie, poursuivit Eril. 

-Euh, peut être pas... 

-HEIN?! s'écria tout le monde. 

-C'est sûr qu'il était très injuste, dit Wilder très vite, mais j'avais un prof qui favorisait aussi... les... crétins comme les Serpentards. Peut être moins, mais il me détestait vraiment. 

-Mouais, dit Chanel, pas très convaincue. Mais lui, c'est un cas! Il vous a déjà fait étudier les dryades adultes? 

-Non, c'est un prof de potions...Mais à la moindre erreur, il faisait disparaître ma potion... 

-Wow, pas le style de Turner ça, dit James. 

-J'ai eu une autre prof... Une femme horrible. Elle ne nous faisait rien faire de tout le cours. 

-C'est horrible,_ ça_? s'exclama James. Tu es comme Evans, toi! 

-Non. Interdiction d'utiliser la magie pendant son cours. Tout ce qu'on faisait, c'est lire. 

-Et vous ne protestiez pas?dit Lily. 

-Oh, si. Mais elle nous ignorait. Je me suis pris plusieurs semaines de retenue. 

-C'est rien, ça! dit joyeusement James. 

-Et en quoi ça consistait? demanda Cherry avec curiosité. 

-À copier des lignes... 

-C'est tout??? 

-Avec une plume spéciale, en fait... 

-Spéciale comment? demanda Remus. 

-En fait, les mots que j'écrivais...Je les écrivais avec mon sang. 

Il y eut une exclamation de dégoût. 

-C'est vrai?s'exclama Alice en s'agrippant la main, comme pour la protéger. 

-Oui... 

Peter avait l'air terrifié par un tel châtiment. 

-J'espère que le nouveau prof de défences contre les forces du mal ne sera pas comme ça, gémit-il. 

-De toute façon, maintenant, on a histoire de la magie, dit James. Tu me passeras tes notes, Lunard? 

Remus regarda James avec un air éxaspéré, puis il grogna un bref "D'accord". Les premières années Poufsouffle et Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la serre. Wilder regarda le garçon aux dents étincellantes en fronçant les sourcils et se retourna lorsqu'ils se furent croisés. 

-On a histoire de la magie, maintenant, expliqua Sirius. Le prof est un fantôme, et le cours est le plus ennuyeux de l'école selon tout le monde. C'était...euh, bien, chez toi, les cours d'histoire de la magie? 

-Non, trop ennuyeux, répondit le nouveau. 

-À ce que je vois, tous les profs se ressemblent... 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la classe, ils s'assirent en jetant leurs sacs par terre. Rufus ne semblait pas mécontent d'avoir, pour une fois, un voisin de table. 

Le professeur Binns arriva en traversant le tableau. Il sembla remarquer que quelque chose était innhabituel. 

-Ah, oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un nouveau, dit-il. Je suis le professeur Binns, et j'enseigne l'histoire de la Magie, une matière passionante, comme tu peux t'en douter. 

Wilder equissa un petit sourire ironique. 

-Et maintenant, je vais commencer le cours, dit-il en se râclant la gorge. 

Et le vieux professeur se mit à débiter un flot de paroles de manière si sinistre que personne, à part Lily et Remus, n'écoutait. Cherry tenta de prendre quelques notes, puis elle finit par abandonner et à s'étaler sur la table. 

Même Wilder ne regardait pas le vieux professeur. Sirius et James faisaient une partie de caillou-ciseaux-papier. Peter regardait une mouche qui volait au plafond. Quand Sirius lança un "NON!" car James avait gagné ciseaux contre papier, tout le monde sursauta, sauf Binns qui n'y avait pas fait attention et qui continuait impertubablement à faire son cours. 

-Moins fort! murmura Lily. 

-À ton service, chuchota James. 

Elle lui lança un regard dégoûté tandis que Sirius était en train de s'étouffer en essayant de se retenir de rire. Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, James et lui ne firent rien pendant un instant, puis, manquant de patience, James désigna Wilder du doigt et mima l'écriture d'un message. Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête. James écrivit un message à la hâte, puis tâpota le dos de Lily: 

-Evans! Fais passer ça Wilder, chérie. 

-Non! murmura-t-elle. Fiche-moi la paix, Potter! 

-Mais... 

-_Fiche-moi la paix!_

-On dirait un gnomme de jardin, commenta Sirius. 

L'air furieux, James interrompit Remus qui prenait des notes pour lui demander de faire passer le mot: 

-Fais un sortilège d'expulsion, répliqua-t-il, exaspéré. 

-Bonne idée. 

James envoya le papier vers la table de Wilder qui sursauta quand il le vit apparaître devant lui. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit, dessus? chuchota Sirius. 

-Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il est ici, répondit James en haussant les épaules. 

-Est-ce que la vie privée de ce gars nous importe tant que ça, Cornedrue? 

-Un Maraudeur se doit d'en savoir plus que les...Aïe! 

James venait de se prendre la réponse au message sur la tempe.

Sur le papier était griffoné: 

_Ma mère, qui était veuve, est morte et j'ai dû aller chez ma grand-tante en Grande-Bretagne. _

James lut, puis écrivit: 

_Mais pourquoi es-tu arrivé en retard? Et puis Cherry aussi habite loin... _

Il expédia le message, puis lut la réponse: 

_En Australie, ils n'ont pas voulu que j'aille à leur école si j'étais trop loin... Et ma grand-tante a tenu à ce que j'aille à Poudlard. _

Sirius écrivit la réponse: 

_Et pour le retard? _

Une minute plus tard, un papier atterit sur les notes de Remus qui le balaya vers la table de Sirius et de James avec un soupir. Ils lurent: 

_J'ai appris ça hier... _

Sirius se sentit alors un peu coupable sous son masque d'arrogance: 

_C'est pour ça que tu as l'air triste? _

Wilder cligna des yeux en lisant le message et il leur envoya la réponse: 

_Oui. Elle était déjà sur le point de mourir mais quand même. Ne parle plus de ça STP. _

_Désolé_, écrivit James. 

-Vous n'auriez pas l'impression qu'il y a de grosses mouches blanches dans cette classe? demanda soudain Binns. 

-Non, répondirent James, Sirius et Wilder en choeur. La sonnerie retentit alors.

Les élèves partirent de la classe. Sirius, James, Peter et Remus allèrent de leur côté. Après tout, Evans pouvait bien montrer à Wilder le collège. 

-On a quoi, cet après-midi? demanda James. 

-Métamorphose, ça fait au moins la dixième fois que je te le dis, grommela Remus. 

-Non, la troisième, Lunard. 

Ce dernier poussa un soupir exaspéré. 

-Tu as pris nos notes? demanda Sirius avec avidité. 

-Oui, même si j'ai eu un peu de mal à cause de vos "grosses mouches blanches". 

-Ouais? Ben j'suis sûr qu'on en a appris deux fois plus que toi pendant ce cours, grâce à ces fameuses "grosses mouches blanches", Lunard, dit Sirius pendant que Peter bredouillait "Moi je ne les ai pas vues les grosses mouches blanches, il n'y en avait que des noires, non?". 

-Quoi donc? 

-Par exemple, la raison pour laquelle notre petit nouveau est ici en retard. 

-Et aussi pourquoi il est tout palôt. 

-Pourquoi? demanda Remus. 

-Sa mère est morte, soupira Sirius comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. 

-Ah bon? Il n'a pas l'air si triste, pourtant... 

-Il est peut être assez fort... Ou insensible... supposa James. 

-Genre Lovegood? demanda Peter. 

-Il savait que ça devait arriver depuis un moment, raisonna Sirius. Il s'y était préparé. 

-Peut être... Mais pourquoi diable est-il venu à Poudlard? 

-Il est allé rejoindre sa grand-tante qui habite ici, car sa mère était veuve, et apparemment ils ont refusé qu'il reste à Flenceburg. 

-Ça explique bien des choses, soupira Remus. Mais il est quand même... bizarre, vous ne trouvez pas?

-Ouais, un peu... dit James. Ça doit être le gène australien. En attendant, ça vous dirait de préparer un petite blague à nos amis Serpentard?

-Bonne idée! d'exclama Remus avec enthousiasme. Comme?

-Heu... Si on faisait un pire truc et qu'on les laissait être accusés? proposa Peter.

-Mouais, classique, dit Sirius. Il faut un truc plus...

-Plus quoi?

-Plus...sophistiqué! Par exemple, si on rendait leurs doigts gluants?

-Ceux de Rogue le sont déjà, déclara James dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase.

-Vrai, mais si on les rendait collants au point qu'ils ne puissent pas les décrocher de ce qu'ils ont dans la main?

-Idée de génie Patmol! s'écria Remus. Et on leur fait tout ça en douce avec la cape d'invisibilité?

-J'ai mieux, beaucoup mieux, murmura Sirius, faisant s'approcher de plus près les autres maraudeurs. Ici se trouve de la poudre colle-tout.

-Où tu as eu ça? s'exclama Remus.

-Peu importe...

-OÙ? demanda James.

-Chut!... Je l'ai confectionnée hier soir...

-Tu avais tout prévu sans moi, traître, dit James en faisant la moue.

-On la met sur leurs couverts alors, dit Remus.

-Oui, mais d'abord, il faut les forcer à aller aux toilettes, on va donc utiliser...

-Trop long tout ça, Patmol, coupa James. J'y vais illico avec la Cape d'Invisibilité. 

-Bon. Mais je veux participer.

-C'est toi qui a eu l'idée, tu as participé...

-Je veux agir.

-Et bien tu n'agiras pas.

Et James s'éloigna en courant. 

-Il est complètement idiot ou quoi? dit Sirius. Il a oublié la poudre...

Peter et Remus éclatèrent de rire.

-Finalement, c'est moi qui vais agir alors, soupira Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

Arrivé à la Grande Salle, il constata avec déception que les Serpentards étaient déjà assis.

-Va prévenir Cornedrue, dit-il à Peter. Il va falloir improviser...

-Je suis là, Sirius... dit une voix derrière lui. Et j'ai un plan, un vrai...

-Ah! Woé, James, c'est toi? 

-Bien sûr Patmol...Tu vas faire diversion, d'une façon ou d'une autre, chez les Serpentards. En t'en prenant à Snivellus, par exemple. Tu lui fais "bouh", et après, tu le...et bien tu le provoques...Tu le...Tu le..._dragues_.

-_Draguer Snivellus???_ Pour qui tu me prends?

-Pendant ce temps, Lunard, toi, tu fais les yeux doux pareil à Angela Sunlight...

-Quoi? Lui il fait Sunlight et moi Snivellus? C'est de l'injustice!

-Peter, tu fais quelque chose si ça dérape vraiment...

-Quoi?...

-Ben quelque chose, je ne sais pas, moi... Pendant que vous faites diversion, je verse la poudre sur les couverts et vous venez quand vous entendrez... une étincelle que j'aurais faite avec ma baguette magique!...

-Mouais, ça va difficilement passer inaperçu, ça... dit Sirius.

-Très difficilement...

C'était Lily qui les avait observés. Ses yeux verts émeraude semblaient lancer des éclairs.

-Evans! Ça va? Il est sympa le...?

-Arrêtez de vous en prendre aux Serpentard, compris!? Arrêtez de faire n'importe quoi sous prétexte que...

-Sous prétexte que rien, dit James.

-Voilà! 5 points de moins pour nous!

Tout le monde alla s'asseoir. Wilder regardait les Maraudeurs avec un froncement de sourcil.

-C'est ça que tu préparais ce matin, très tôt, Potter? demanda un élève de cinquième année.

-Ce matin? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? J'étais couché ce matin, répondit James comme s'il s'adressait à un fou, ce qui était d'ailleurs peut être le cas.

-Je t'ai vu, à cinq heures et demie...

-C'est pas le style de Cornedrue de se lever à cinq heure et demie, remarqua Remus.

-Pas du tout, je dirais même...ajouta Sirius.

-Même que si on le réveille pas...commença Peter.

-Mais si, c'était toi que j'ai vu ce matin! s'exclama l'élève en frappant du pied. 

-Calme-toi... euh... machin! Je suis peut être somnambule, après tout, dit sereinement James.

L'élève de cinquième année ne sembla pas satisfait de l'explication. Sirius aussi la trouvait assez floue.

-On ne t'a pas présenté nos enemis préférés, n'est-ce pas, au fait? demanda Remus à Wilder.

-Non. Enfin, S... Black m'en a présentés quelques-uns.

-Bon, ouvre bien tes yeux, dit James. On ne te présente que ceux de notre année, bien sûr, car les autres sont moins spectaculaires... Le blond avec les pics, là, c'est Rosier. Son père travaille au Ministère de la Magie et il est préfet. Sa famille est assez connue et de réputation "Sang-Pur et fiers de l'être!"...

-Et pourtant, ce n'est pas un parent à moi, dit Sirius. Tu connais cette histoire de Sang-Pur?

-Oui.

-Bref, les Black sont sans doute la plus grande famille de "Sang-Pur et fiers de l'être!"... Enfin, je suis l'exception, et ma cousine Andromeda aussi...

-Patmol, tu m'interromps! s'exclama James. À côté, le brun dégingandé, c'est Avery. Lui, sa famille est déjà moins stupide, je crois, mais il est de sang pur et il semble en être aussi fier que Rosier.

-Elle, c'est Angela Sunlight, dit Remus en montrant la plus belle fille de l'école. Elle, elle n'est pas trop méchante, juste un peu peste sur les bords...

-Au moins elle ne vante pas sans arrêt les mérites de son sang, dit James.

-Sa copine, c'est Bellatrix Black, la cousine de Sirius...

-Je t'ai un peu parlé d'elle, n'est-ce pas? demanda Sirius à Wilder qui semblait encore tendu. 

-Oui...

-La pire de tous... soupira Remus. 

-Aussi belle que folle, dit Duran en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

-_Belle???_ s'exclama Sirius. Enfin, oui... C'est sûr que par rapport à Jorkins...

-T'exagères, Pat, elle est vraiment pas mal...de physique, protesta James.

-Bon, on arrête avec elle, dit Remus. À côté d'elle, la tête de pékinois, c'est Betty Gromp.

-C'est dingue, Gromp, ça ressemble au cri de Betty la bêta... remarqua Sirius, faisant éclater les rires autour de la table.

-Ensuite, il y a Lestrange. Il est étrange Lestrange.

-Étrange par sa bêtise, oui!

-Il sort avec Bellatrix. Lestrange, vous ne trouvez pas?

-Non, dit James. Hé! C'était moi qui faisais les présentation! À côté de lui, le gros tas roux, c'est Wilkes.

-On distingue le haut du bas grâce aux lunettes, dit Sirius.

-Mais il peut être très méchant, quand il veut! Un jour, il a envoyé un sort à Queudver et ça lui a enlevé les oreilles! Il les a récupérées trois jours après! dit Remus.

-Oui, approuva Peter d'une petite voix.

-Mais gros tas avait fait là l'acte le plus stupide de sa vie, enfin quoique... Quatre jours plus tard, c'était le jour de la fin de l'an, et Serpentard, qui devait gagner, a perdu la Coupe à cause des 60 points en moins qu'il a fait perdre à sa Maison! C'est nous qui avions gagné la Coupe, du coup! dit Sirius.

-Ça, c'est Delgatz, Vesper, je crois...

-Avec Rosier, qui a redoublé, c'est les deux play-boy du coin, dit Sirius. Enfin, des Serpentard. Il est plus ténébreux que Rosier et très taciturne, du coup on sait pas grand chose de ses opinions ni rien.

-Voilà Naomi Montague, la très grosse brute, seule raison de vivre de Wilkes, et là, tout seul, le nez brillant de graisse...

-Voici Snivellus! Son vrai nom, c'est Rogue.

-Et souffre-douleur de Potter-le-Parfait! dit Lily sur un ton de reproche.

-Normal, avec ses livres de magie noire, ses manies de gros lâ...

-On va rater notre cours de défense contre les forces du mal! s'exclama soudain Lucas. 

-Wow, on a métamorphose maintenant! dit Sirius. Vite!

*

-Alors, ce nouveau? demanda Lily. Le soleil s'était couché et un feu brûlait dans la cheminée.

-Un rien étrange, faut avouer, dit Cherry.

-TRÈS BEAU! s'écria Chanel.

-Et toi, comment tu le trouves, Lily? demanda Cherry.

-Il me fait...comme... un... un drôle d'effet...

-Lily découvre enfin ce qu'est l'amour! s'exclama Chanel avec autant d'enthousiasme que si l'on venait de lui dire qu'on allait organiser un mariage entre Sirius et elle.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça... C'est...C'est autre chose...Comme s'il était...enfin, il me met mal à l'aise, mais en même temps, pas comme s'il voulait m'agresser...

-C'est un peu ce que je disais, donc, dit Cherry. 

-Oui, c'est ça...

Chanel poussa un long bâillement.

-Moi, j'vais me coucher!

Ses deux amies l'imitèrent. 

Fin du chapitre 5

*je sais c'est pas du tout ça en vrai, mais les mandragores ça allait pas alors j'ai trouvé autre chose... nan mé!

Voilà, réponses aux reviews!^^ Ce chapitre était pas si mal, si? Enfin, j'dis ça comme ça...

Les maraudeuses: Euh, chuis vraiment désolée, mais... j'ai carrément rien pigé à la review... Québécoises, je présume? Enfin, je peux pas donner de réponse à proprement parler, parce que j'ai demandé à plusieurs personnes si elles comprenaient, elles ont dit que nan... Je sais pas si c'est positif ou négatif comme review...Bon, les "La suite" n'ont pas fait buguer ma boîte mail! :D (contente^^) Et dire que d'habitude, les trucs des communautés msn (qui servent strictement à rien, vu qu'elles marchent plus avec mon ordi) font littéralement planter mon "ordinateur" (ou plutôt 'bouse préhistorique')...o_O 

Marie-Jo: Hum... Je reviens régulièrement à Potter magic World, en ce moment...Pas mal, ce forum... Ouaip! Mais me demandez pas tous d'aller sur vos forum, je vais déjà sur 4, et et déjà que j'ai du mal à gérer...o_O Et au fait, merci pour les compliments! ^^

didie: Ben tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre! Et mici pour la review!^^

Kyzara: En panne d'inspiration de review, hein? !D Lol, je rigooooooleuuuhhhhhh! :P Merci!

Bon, allez! J'avais prévu du quidditch pour ce chapitre, mais finalement y en a pas! O_O Mais au prochain chapitre, sûr, y en aura! Mais chais toujours pas par qui il sera raconté...'¬¬

Allez, @pluche! !) Au prochain chapitre!^^


	6. Camaraderie

_Titre: _Quand le present devient futur...

_Sujet:_ Harry revient 20 ans en arrière, alors qu'il est en sixième année... Au temps de ses parents... Comment va-t-il seulement rentrer à son époque? 

_Auteur:_ Mystina (HAHAHA!)

_Adresse:_ camille.lauzin@wanadoo.fr

****

**ATTENTION, SPOILERS!!!**

****

**_Danger! Si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 5, ne lisez surtout pas! Cette fic contient en effet de nombreux spoilers... Donc, si vous ne voulez rien savoir, appuyez sur "précédente"..._**

_Disclaimer:_ **Cette histoire n'est pas vraiment à mwa, c'est la propriété privée de JKR, donc, pas de sous pour moi. Donc, hein! Pas de publication surprise SVP nan plus c'est bien compris?.**

Note: Ce chapitre, est, selon beaucoup, assez humouristique... C'est sûr que j'ai pensé qu'étant donné que c'est une fic avec les Maraudeurs, il faut bien qu'il y en ait, de l'humour!O_O Mais bon... J'ai mis quelques références implicites aux tomes précédents dans les attitudes de Harry pendant le cours de dcfm (ahhhh, ça fait du bien de l'écrire en abrégé :D), et peut être avez-vous remarqué au cours de la fic plusieurs noms inventés par JKR... Bref! Pour vOus lecteurs, j'ai testé d'écrire le chapitre 6 de "Quand le présent devient futur"!^^

**CHAPITRE 6**

**Camaraderie**

**Je sais que...**

-Argh! 

James venait de se réveiller brusquement, vraissemblablement réveillé par un de ses imbéciles "amis". 

-Vous êtes fous ou quoi? gémit-il. 

-Voilà le très digne Cornedrue au réveil! s'écria Sirius. 

-Patmol, je vais te tuer!... 

-Mais c'est Lunard qui est coupable! 

-Je vais vous tuer tous les deux! 

James jeta son coussin en tentant de viser Remus, mais il n'avait pas mis ses lunettes, et c'est Peter qui fut atteint. 

-Quoi? s'écria-t-il, tétanisé, réveillant Rufus et Wilder. 

-C'est malin! ça hein! cria James d'une voix narquoise. 

-Je suis...dé...désolé... 

-Queudver, il ne faut pas tout prendre au premier degré! dit Remus. 

-Quelle heure est-il? demanda un Wilder tout échevellé d'une voix sourde. 

-Sept heures. 

Toutes les silhouettes émergèrent de leur lit. 

-Hé! Wilder, c'est quoi cette coupure en forme d'éclair sur ton front? 

-Heu, rien, répondit-il en mettant ses cheveux dessus. Je me la suis faite dans un... dans un accident de voiture. 

James eut la passable impression qu'il mentait, mais ne posa pas d'autre question.

Les Maraudeurs descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeûner. 

-Il faudra essayer, pour la blague avec les Serpentards... dit Remus 

-Ouais, on verra! grogna James entre ses dents. Le souvenir de Lily les prenant sur le fait lui était toujours cuisant. 

-Et pour la prochaine Pleine Lune... murmura Sirius. 

Remus poussa un grognement. 

-Vous croyez qu'on pourra finir...poursuivit Sirius. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un les écoutait. Vous croyez qu'on pourra finir la carte? 

-De toute façon, il nous manque le dispositif sympa qui permet de repérer les personnes... dit James. Mais on l'aura fini d'ici peu! Vers le milieu du mois, si on s'y met bien... Il ne nous reste qu'un bout du parc à compléter! 

-Et nous pourrons enfin errer en paix! dit Remus d'un ton joyeux. 

-Chouette! s'exclama Peter. 

Ils atteignirent la Grande Salle où il ne semblait manquer que les garçons de sixième année. 

-Ah! s'écria soudain une voix. 

C'était Duran qui venait de les apercevoir. Il se dirigea droit vers les quatre garçons. 

-Potter, samedi, il faut absolument que tu viennes à l'entraînement et sélection de Quidditch! 

-Samedi...C'est ok! 

-Et toi, Black, tu voulais avoir le poste de batteur, non? Sois-y. 

-D'accord. 

-Hé, au fait, Dope, tu ne voulais pas être batteur, toi? 

-Nonnn, répondit-il d'un ton distrait. Moi tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est le poste d'attrapeur! 

-Mais...Mais tu ne l'auras jamais! Potter est bien trop doué! Et puis tu as totalement raté le jour où... 

-Je me suis vachement entraîné, frère! 

-Ah, Mist, te voilà aussi, dit soudain Duran en apercevant le nouveau. Et toi, tu voudras bien devenir batteur? 

-Non, je n'ai jamais tenu une batte entre mes mains... Enfin quoique si, une seule fois... Je vais juste essayer, alors... 

-Parfait! Samedi, donc, compris?

Tout le monde fit un murmure d'approbation, puis alla s'asseoir à sa table. Soudain, des centaines de hibous entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. James les regarda machinalement, comme il en avait l'habitude, mais il s'aperçut que l'un d'eux se dirigeait vers lui. Il avait une lettre. 

-Tu crois que c'est de qui? demanda Peter. 

-Aucune id... 

Il avait reçu une autre lettre. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul. Rufus en avait reçu une, ainsi que Dope, et Finnigan, un élève de cinquième année, en avait égalemnt reçu une. 

-Eh bien dis-donc...siffla-t-il. 

-Toutes les lettres des admiratrices de Cornedrue! dit Sirius d'un ton moqueur. 

-Non, répondit fermement James. Je te signale que celle-ci vient de mes parents, dit-il en désignant la première lettre qu'il était en train d'ouvrir. 

Il la lut attentivement: 

_Cher James, _

_J'espére que ta rentrée à Poudlard s'est bien passée, bien que je n'en doute pas trop. Je t'écris cette lettre pour te dire, hormis que ta tante s'est mise à jouer de la guitare électrique moldue, que ta grand-mère Margaret est tombée gravement malade. Elle a attrapé la maladie de la Peste Rouge*, qui comme tu le sais est très grave. Elle a été transférée à Sainte-Mangouste. Mais ne t'alarmes pas trop, s'il te plaît, car nous ferons tout ce qui est possible pour elle. _

_Ton père et moi t'embrassons, ainsi qu'à Sirius et tes autres amis, _

_Maman _

James laissa tomber son poing sur la table. Sa grand-mère... Non... Elle ne pouvait pas...mourir... 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda la voix lointaine de Wilder. 

James n'avait pas vraiment le courage d'ouvrir sa bouche... Il allait sinon répondre d'une voix tremblante qui trahiraient sa peur et sa tristesse. Malgré tout, il dit d'une voix rauque: 

-Ma grand-mère... est malade... 

-Tu as encore ta grand-mère? demanda Wilder. 

-Oui, ma grand-mère maternelle... Et aussi mon grand-père paternel... 

-Allons, Cornedrue, elle va guérir! l'encouragea Sirius. Ils sont déjà arrivés à guérir plusieurs cas de Peste Rouges... 

James se rendit compte que Sirius avait lu sa lettre pendant qu'il considérait la situation. 

-Ils n'en ont presque pas guéri... Et puis... Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure... 

-C'est normal, dit Wilder. Moi aussi j'avais toujours peur que mon... que ma mère meure. 

James pensa alors que Wilder avait récemment perdu sa _mère_... Sa mère... Et qui était veuve, de surcroit... 

-Ça va aller, tu as raison, Patmol, dit-il fermement. Elle guérira sûrement. Elle est sacrément en forme pour son âge! 

-Tu vois, Cornedrue! s'exclama Remus, enthousiaste. 

-Lunard, elle va pas _non plus_ se transformer en Super Mémé! marmonna James, bientôt interrompu par un hoquet de surprise de Finnigan. 

-Regarde ça! dit-il. 

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda curieusement Lily. 

James commença à décacheter l'enveloppe. 

-Regarde, dit Finnigan en lui montrant la lettre. 

Lily la lut puis elle ouvrit des grands yeux. Intrigué, James lut à son tour la sienne: 

_Cher James Potter, _

_Cette chaîne de lettres est essentiellement destinée à te casser les pieds. Si tu l'envoies à deux personnes du sexe opposé, sois rassuré, car tu trouveras l'amour, le vrai! En revanche, si tu ne l'envoies pas, tremble, car tous les malheurs s'abattront sur toi! _

_Signé X _

PS: Les lettres devront toujours être anonymes...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? siffla James entre entre ses dents. 

-Tu devrais le jeter, lança Wilder. 

-Surtout pas, c'est une chaîne magique, dit précipitamment Remus. Si tu n'y réponds pas, la foudre va _vraiment_ s'abattre sur toi!... Et regarde, amour est écrit en rose, c'est sûrement un signe de vérité! 

-Bon, bon, maugréa James. Je l'envoie à qui alors? 

-Les lettres doivent être anonymes, Cornedrue, dit Sirius d'un ton très calme. 

-Et alors? 

-Et alors, si tu racontes à tout le monde à qui tu as envoyé ta lettre, celle-ci ne sera plus anonyme à proprement parler... 

-Bon, soupira James en essayant de réfléchir à qui il enverrait la lettre - déjà, à Lily Evans... Mais ensuite? - , mais il fut brusquement interrompu par Eril qui dit: 

-Allez, c'est l'heure d'aller en défence contre les forces du mal... C'était incroyable, selon Jessie Home, de Serdaigle... 

-Ah ouais? fit Chanel. Pas plus incroyable que le départ en folie de Dom, en tout cas... 

-Dom? demanda Wilder sans comprendre. 

-Oui... Notre ancien professeur de défences contre les forces du mal, répondit James d'un ton léger. Il s'est enfui quand il a vu le crups géant, tu sais, ces chiens à queue de diable, vous connaissez, non? Enfin, il s'est enfui en voyant le crups géant de Hagrid, le garde chasse. 

Tout le monde éclata d'un rire goguenard. 

-Bien fait pour lui, dit Alice. 

-Tu es folle? s'écria Rufus. Tu dis ça alors qu'il y a des gars comme Afful sur Terre! 

Tout le monde se dirigea, divisé en groupes différents, vers la classe de Défence contre les Forces du Mal. Comme d'habitude, ils avaient cours avec les Poufsouffle. 

Le professeur Pandemon les attendait dans la salle de classe, assis devant son bureau. Lorsque tous les Poufsouffle et Gryffondor furent assis, il se leva. James fut surpris: il n'avait jamais remarqué que le professeur avait une stature si impressionnante.

-Ce sont donc les autres sixièmes année... Je suis le professeur Pandemon, je suis nouveau, donc aucun d'entre vous ne me connaît.

Il avait dit ça en regardant Wilder, comme pour lui prouver qu'il n'allait normalement pas être plus délaissé qu'un autre.

Le professeur Pandemon fit l'appel. James était surpris de voir à quel point il avait l'air presque normal... C'était tellement inhabituel chez un professeur de défence contre les forces du mal... Lorsqu'il eut fini l'appel, Pandemon se leva encore. Il devait mesurer dans les 1m90.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier un sujet assez... difficile. Il s'agit des sortilèges Interdits.

Wilder eut une petite exclamation de surprise. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je... je les ai déjà étudiés, dit le garçon.

-Déjà? répéta le professeur, surpris. Tu n'as pas redoublé?

-Non. Je les ai appris en quatrième année.

-Vraiment...? Est-ce vraiment au programme en Australie?

-Euh...je suppose, enfin, je ne sais pas... répondit Wilder, confus.

-Ce n'est rien. C'est peut être mieux, bien que surprenant. 

Il y eut un silence.

-Les sortilèges interdits sont les sortilèges que personne n'a le droit d'utiliser, bien que... tout le monde ne respecte pas ces règles de nos jours...

James savait qu'il parlait de Voldemort.

-Qui peut me citer les sortilèges interdits? 

Plusieurs mains se levèrent: celles de Sirius et James, de Wilder, de Alice, et de quelques Poufsouffle.

-Oui, monsieur Moroz? dit-il à l'attention d'un Poufsouffle.

-Le sortilège de l'Impérium...

-Oui, le sortilège de l'Impérium... Mist, expliquez ce qu'est l'Impérium...

Wilder semblait assez gêné de devoir expliquer ce qu'étaient tous ces sortilèges devant la classe, et James le comprenait.

-C'est... C'est un sortilège... Celui qui le reçoit est totalement soumis à la volonté du lanceur... Mais on peut y résister, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

'_On aurait dit qu'il l'avait déjà reçu'_, pensa James.

-Oui, c'est exactement ça, dit Pandemon. Même si y résister est plutôt difficile... Celui qui reçoit l'impérium est donc totalement soumis à la volonté du lanceur, comme le disait votre camarade. Je peux lui demander de tuer ses proches, de se tuer, de faire n'importe quoi, il devra obéir... 

Il y eut un silence.

-Ensuite? demanda le professeur. Miss Cheeryman?

-Le sortilège Doloris, dit Alice qui d'habitude ne disait rien pendant les cours.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Mist?

-C'est... dit Wilder en rougissant de gêne. C'est un sortilège... Qui fait souffrir... Celui qui reçoit ça souffre par delà ce qu'on peut imaginer, _si le sortilège est bien lancé_...

James se demanda pour quoi il avait ajouté _si le sortilège est bien lancé_, cela paraissait si évident... Il pensa aussi que Bellatrix Black avait sans doute eu un malsain plaisir à prononcer ces mots, quelques jours auparavent.

-C'est ça. Il es également très utilisé en ce moment, dit Pandemon avec un sourire sans joie. Quand on reçoit un sortilège Doloris, on souffre et on ne pense qu'à ça. On ne peut en mourir... Si on le reçoit trop longtemps, on peut cependant en devenir...fou.

Wilder avait l'air mal à l'aise, une fois de plus. On aurait dit qu'il évitait le regard d'Alice.

-Et le dernier? Mr Potter?

-Avada Kedavra, dit James.

Pandemon posa un regard interrogateur vers Wilder.

-C'est...C'est le sortilège de la mort, dit-il. Il avait vraiment le teint pâle. Celui qui le reçoit meurt instantanément. P...personne n'a su y réchappé jusqu'à présent.

James savait bien que c'était malheureux, mais pour quelle raison cela le mettait dans un état pareil? Peut être qu'il avait des proches tués par ce sortilège...

-Oui, c'est le pire des sortilèges interdits. Celui qui le reçoit tombe mort. Personne n'y a jamais réchappé. Celui qui utilise l'un de ces sortilèges est passible d'une condamnation à vie à Azkaban, dit Pandemon tandis que Wilder se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Ils passèrent le reste du cours à recopier les définitions des sortilèges interdits, à savoir par cÏur pour la fois suivante. 

-Wow, dit James en sortant, ça c'était du cours! 

-Hé Wilder, dit Remus. Tu faisais _vraiment_ les sortilèges interdits en quatrième année? 

-Oui... 

-Pfeuh! fit Sirius d'un ton méprisant. De toute façon, peut être que Mrs Boot nous l'avait fait aussi, mais de toute façon on comprenait rien... 

-Mrs Boot? demanda Wilder d'un ton presque surpris. 

-Oui, en fait on change de prof de défences contre les forces du mal tous les ans... C'est un poste maudit, on dit... 

-Il y a de moins en moins de courageux pour le faire, dit James. 

-Moi en tout cas je le ferais pas! bredouilla Peter. 

-Ah, moi si! s'exclama Remus tandis que Wilder esquissait un sourire. J'aimerais vraiment le faire, rien que pour chambrer Rogue, tu vois, ça me plairait! 

Soudain, à l'angle du couloir, ils virent apparaître deux élèves: Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius, qui était en quatrième année, et Bartemius Croupton, un élève de troisième année. Tous deux étaient à Serpentard, ce en quoi James vit une bonne raison de s'amuser. 

-Qui voilà... murmura Sirius, l'air satisfait. 

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez leur faire? demanda Wilder d'un ton brusque. 

-Juste organiser les retrouvailles, dit Sirius. I_mpedimenta_! 

Regulus Black se retrouva à terre. 

-_Stupéfix_! hurla James à l'autre élève qui s'enfuyait. 

Peter riait et faisait des petits bonds d'un air surexcité. Wilder eut sur le moment l'air partagé, comme s'il hésiter entre approuver ou réprouver les Maraudeurs. Puis il dit: 

-Pourquoi vous leur faites ça? 

-C'est des Serpentards, soupira James d'un ton qui sous-entendait que c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. C'est des pourris, quoi... 

-Des mangemorts en herbe. Et lui, là, dit Sirius en désignant Regulus de sa baguette magique, il se trouve que très malheureusement, c'est mon frère... 

-Ce n'est pas une raison! s'exclama Wilder. Ils... Ils n'ont rien fait!... 

-Mais tu ne les a pas vus harceler les premières années et traîter les enfants de Moldus de Sang-de-Bourbe? dit James. Lui, là! C'est Barty Croupton junior! Son père travaille au ministère, même s'il n'est pas du style à copiner avec les mangemorts... 

-Oui, mais là ils n'avaient rien fait! s'obstina Wilder avec rage. 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais James se sentait gêné par ces reproches... 

Pourtant, combien de fois Lily ne l'avait pas réprimandé alors que Sirius et lui persécutaient Rogue? Mais là, il ignorait pourquoi, mais ça le _gênait_... Il baissa sa baguette magique, honteux de se courber à la demande d'un garçon qu'il ne connaissait presque pas. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Sirius d'un air hébété. 

-On laisse tomber pour cette fois. 

-Pourquoi? fit Sirius. 

-Pour une fois... 

-Mais...c'est mon frère et un de ses bâtards d'amis! 

-Laissons-les pour cette fois, ils sont trop petits. 

Les autres Maraudeurs le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, et James savait très bien pourquoi: ce n'était pas son style de s'interrompre en plein "jeu" avec les Serpentards sans l'intervention de Mc Gonagall... Regulus et Croupton commençaient à reprendre conscience. 

-Dépêchez-vous avant qu'on change d'avis, maugréa James. 

-Avant que TU changes d'avis corrigea Sirius. 

-C'est pareil, non? soupira James tandis que les deux élèves se sauvaient. 

Les Maraudeurs pressèrent le pas, laissant Wilder sur place. 

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça? demanda Remus. 

-Je... Je ne sais pas trop... Il avait un regard... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de... 

-Ça ne ressemble pas au grand Cornedrue de se laisser faire par un simple nouveau, remarqua Sirius d'un ton que James jugea réprobateur. 

-Je ne me laisserai plus faire, dit-il d'un ton dégagé. 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait arrêté. Mais le ton, l'expression de Wilder l'avaient...touché? Ce n'était pas le mot. Cela l'avait perturbé, voilà. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais ce garçon avait un certain pouvoir de persuasion envers lui.

Le week-end arriva enfin, au grand soulagement de tous. De plus, certains élèves de Gryffondor étaient plutôt impatients car c'était ce jour là qu'avait lieu la sélection de Quidditch. 

Sirius, par exemple, était dans un véritable état de stress mêlé d'excitation. 

-Je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver, répétait-il sans arrêt. 

-On a compris, Patmol, lança Remus. 

-Ferme-la. Je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver... 

-C'est l'heure d'y aller, maintenant, dit James. 

Sirius faisait de son mieux pour paraître assuré mais l'on voyait très bien qu'il était extrèmement stressé. D'autres élèves bavardaient gaiement en se dirigeant vers le stade, sans se soucier du Maraudeur. 

-Bonne chance! s'exclama Chanel à son attention. 

Sirius ne put répondre que par un balbutiement incompréhensible. 

-Alors, tu vas essayer Sirius? demanda Wilder qui venait de les rejoindre. 

-Oui... 

-Et Lupin et Pettigrow? Eux aussi ils essayent? 

James ignorait pourquoi, mais Wilder avait tendance à appeler Sirius et lui-même par leur prénom et Remus et Peter par leur nom de famille. 

-Ils sont complètement nuls en Quidditch, dit James. La dernière fois que Queudver a essayé, il a mis le balai à l'envers comme pour jouer au Quodpot. 

Wilder eut un petit rire. James se rappela alors qu'on ne jouait pas au Quodpot avec le balai à l'envers. C'était dans un autre sport...

-Tu vas essayer, toi? demanda Sirius. 

-Non, je vais juste regarder... Et les autres de notre classe, ils vont essayer eux aussi? 

-Non, Evans a le vertige, Red n'aime pas le sport, Alice est une catastrophe ambulante sur un balai - et elle l'est aussi en temps normal d'ailleurs, et Rufus et Eril... Je ne sais pas si ça les inspire vraiment... Ils ne sont pas particulièrement doués... Et Chanel, elle joue dans l'équipe. 

-Et où sont... 

-Lunard et Queudver? coupa Sirius. Sans doute en train de préparer leur appareil photo pour garder un mémorable souvenir de mes nombreuses gamelles... 

Il y avait quelques élèves sur les gradins qui attendaient pour voir les performences de leurs amis. James se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Il y trouva Duran qui, comme d'habitude, était insatisfait de la couleur de sa robe: 

-Pourquoi les Gryffondor sont-il forcés de porter une horreur de robe rouge? maugréa-t-il. Pourquoi on a pas bleu, par exemple? 

-Tu préfèrerais être à Serdaigle? répliqua sa soeur. 

Duran lui donna une gifle, et Chanel la lui rendit. Tous deux étaient heureusement déjà habillés, car sinon ils auraient dû le faire à la hâte, et James partit se changer en les ignorant: le jour où Chanel et Duran Kinison cesseraient de se donner des gifles, ce serait probablement parce que l'un d'eux n'aurait plus de bras pour le faire. 

Ils finirent par sortir pour regarder les futurs joueurs à l'essai. 

James était assez détendu, il avait confiance en Sirius. Il regarda les élèves essayer de manier une batte: certains ne se débrouillaient pas si mal, mais il y en avait d'autres pour lesquels la batte n'était d'aucune utilité, car ils rataient sans arrêt les cognards pour mieux frapper la tête de leurs camarades. Sirius, en particulier, se prit de la part de Sonia Calibra, une élève obèse de quatrième année, un coup qui l'atteignit dans l'oeil. Le maraudeur, qui s'était avéré plutôt doué, ne tarda pas à lui renvoyer dans son gros ventre, mais cela ne l'affecta pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, car le choc avait été amorti par la graisse de l'élève. 

Mais malgré ce malheureux incident, il semblait tout de même que c'était Sirius qui savait le mieux manier la batte. James était fier de son ami. Finalement, au bout d'une demi-heure, Duran interrompit la sélection et annonça: 

-Bien, l'équipe de Quidditch actuelle va se réunir pour déterminer qui sera le nouveau batteur. 

James fit un clin d'oeil à Sirius, puis il rejoignit l'équipe, qui était composé de lui-même, qui jouait en tant qu'attrappeur, de Duran, qui était batteur de Chanel, la gardienne de buts, et de Yann Abercrombie, Theresa Quentin et de Gabrian Dubois, qui étaient poursuiveurs. 

Chacun argumenta pour qu'un élève ou un autre soit sélectionné. Chanel et James insistaient sans cesse pour que ce soit Sirius qui obtienne le poste de second batteur, mais tous les autres, exaspérés, répliquaient toujours que c'était juste parce que c'était leur ami, ce que les deux sixième année démentaient, puis, au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde fut d'accord pour accueillir Sirius dans l'équipe. 

-Je peux l'annoncer? demanda James d'un ton suppliant à Duran.

-Non, le capitaine, c'est moi... répliqua-t-il.

James poussa un grognement. Une fois de plus, son ogueil venait d'en prendre un coup. Il s'avança avec un soupir.

-_Sonorus_, dit Duran en pointant sa baguette magique sur sa gorge.

-Nous venons de décider qui sera le nouveau batteur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, annonça-t-il à l'assemblée. Ce sera Sirius Black qui aura le poste!

Il y eut de nombreux applaudissements, ainsi que des bruits d'appareil photo que Remus et Peter utilisaient à outrance. Sirius était resplendissant, il fit sortir des étincelles et des confettis de sa baguette magique, tandis que James entendait, malgré le bruit, Sonia Calibra murmurer avec rage pour elle même:"Je le savais".

Le vacarme ne fut interrompu que lorsque Mc Gonagall arriva en hurlant que s'ils voulaient faire une fête, qu'elle se fasse dans la salle commune.

Les Maraudeurs obéirent. Mais Sirius, la vedette du jour, ne put se faire absent. Du coup, seuls James, Remus et Peter allèrent à Pré-au-Lard pour chercher de quoi manger.

-Vous avez pris des photos? demanda James.

-Et comment! s'exclama Remus. _Dissendium_, fit-il en arrivant devant la statue de la Sorcière Borgne.

-On en a pris dix de Sirius pendant que la grosse patate lui donnait un coup de batte! s'enthousiasma Peter.

-Quel coup de maître, reconnut James. Surtout de toi, Queudver...

-Bien sûr, on a pas omis non plus de prendre la photo où il a fourré la baguette dans l'oeil de Red...

-Qui se ressemble s'assemble, éluda James. Ils ont tous les deux un oeil au beurre noir, maintenant...

-Pourquoi es-tu si persuadé qu'ils finiront esemble? demanda Remus.

-Parce qu'ils vont bien ensemble, tu ne trouves pas?

Ils s'interromprirent: ils venaient d'arriver devant la trappe. Ils achetèrent des quantités de bonbons et de bièraubeurre à Pré-au-Lard, puis revinrent dans la Salle Commune sans rencontrer, par chance, Rusard.

Leur arrivée fut accueillie par des cris de joie.

-Où vous avez trouvé tout ça?

-Génial!

James vit Wilder esquisser un petit sourire.

-Tu en veux? Vous connaissez ça en Australie? lui demanda Remus.

-Oh oui, bien sûr, j'adore ça!

Tout le monde semblait heureux et faisait la fête. Seule Evans et Bilius Weasley, qui était à l'infirmerie à cause de sa jambe cassée, manquaient à l'appel, mais comme disait Sirius, moins on était de préfets, plus on riait!

La fête se prolongea très tard, jusqu'à ce que Peter, ivre mort, se mit à vomir par terre. À ce moment de la soirée, tout le monde poussa un cri de dégoût et Evans sortit la tête de la porte de sa chambre en hurlant:

-C'est bientôt fini, oui?! J'essaie de dormir!

À la grande déception des Maraudeurs, tout le monde sembla alors décidé à aller se coucher. James se rendit compte alors que Wilder dormait déjà, asis sur un fauteuil. Il avait un sommeil très agité. James s'approcha du fauteuil pour le réveiller, mais soudain, le nouveau poussa un long hurlement... Toutes les portes des dortoirs s'ouvrirent.

*Peste Rouge: Maladie de sorciers... Je ne sais pas en quoi ça consiste vraiment, j'ai mis ça un peu au hasard... 

FIN DU CHAPITRE 6

****

**Réponse aux reviews! :D ^^'**

chen: Pas grave pour la review...^^ Ça m'avait juste troublée sur le moment... Pour la motivation... Ouais, c'est assez vrai... Mais si j'avais plus de reviews durant 3 ou 4 chapitres, je ne sais pas si je continuerais! O_O

Les maraudeuses: Oki, c'est positif alors! :D C'est juste que certaines expressions françaises et québécoises (et pas québéquoises, hein? :d) semblent légèrement différentes...en sens... Sinan tarbernak je connais, c'est une des expressions québéquoises les plus connues, comme caribou ou niaiser...^^

Kyzara: Merci!!!!^^Vraiment, chuis super bien partie? C'est zentil! :D Et pour la troupe de revieweurs, bé c'est cool! Bien sûr que j'vais continuer comme ça! Pour les chapitres... euh... je sais pas... J'vais essayer de tenir mon rythme, en principe mes chapitres font entre 12 et 15 pages de Claris Work et j'essaie tant bien que mal d'en faire un par semaine!o_O Celui-là, j'ai réussi!... Enfin, on verra... Mais de toute façon il y en aura beaucoup!^^

Mary-Evy: Hihi miciii! Pour le prof de botanique, j'ai essayé de faire style Rogue, et apparemment il est pire!O_O C'est sûr qu'il est très moche, en plus! Pour le physique imaginez le bonhomme en bleu très moche dans Mario Party je sais plus combien, quand j'ai vu sa tête la première fois j'ai fait "beeûûûûûûûrrrrk O_O"... Et pour Binns... Ouias, lol! :d Moi j'aime bien quand Peter dit "Mais il y en avait que des noires, non?"

Lunattica: Oki, oki, tu viens de la lire! !D Mais bon, tu vas me faire la même review maintenant que tu as lu le chapitre 6...'O_O Bon, en tout cas, très zoulie ta "chanson", lol!^^

Chrisll: Waw, géniale ta review! :D Super longue! Mitou, enfin, au début, j'avais juste envie de faire Les Portes à ma façon quand le tome 5 sortirait, ensuite quand j'ai appris en avance (malgré moi '- -) que Sirius mourrait j'ai eu encore plus envie de le faire, et quand j'ai vu la _vraie_ attitude des Maraudeurs... À vrai dire, au début ça m'a destabilisée, puis je me suis dit que ça pourrait très bien être Harry qui la dégonflerait, cette tête!=_=

fumsec: hmmm... Bonne initiative ton truc, mwa ça me fait pareil à chaque fois, c'est juste au moment de faire la review que j'ai plus d'idées!O_O Alors, pour ce qui est du prof de potion, le prochain chapitre portera son nom... (plus maintenant, ndla) C'est aussi un prof de divination, même si deux ans avant d'arrêter définitivement d'être prof il (elle?) devra forcément céder sa place à Trelawney, je verrai bien pourquoi... J'expliquerait des mystères du genre à la fin. Bref, ce(tte) prof, certains l'adorent, d'autres le(la) détestent... Je ne dis pas dans quelles proportions... On verra si ce prof sera plus désagréable que Afful ou non, DONC! Pour les mouches blanches, sûr que c'est marrant, c'est mwa qui l'ai inventé!:D Et pour les Maraudeurs, je les trouve encore plus idiots dans ce chapitre!O_O

Bon, voilà, j'vous ai tous répondu! !D Merci, et au prochain chapitre alors!^^ Celui qui portera le nom du prof de potion, donc! :D (plus maintenant) 


	7. Sympathie

_Titre: _Quand le present devient futur...

_Sujet:_ Harry revient 20 ans en arrière, alors qu'il est en sixième année... Au temps de ses parents... Comment va-t-il seulement rentrer à son époque? (pour le moment y a pas encore eu le voyage) 

_Auteur:_ Mystina (pseudo tiré du jeu Valkyrie Profile...)

_Adresse:_ camille.lauzin@wanadoo.fr

****

**ATTENTION, SPOILERS!!!**

****

**_Danger! Si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 5, ne lisez surtout pas! Cette fic contient en effet de nombreux spoilers... Donc, si vous ne voulez rien savoir, appuyez sur "précédente"..._**

_Disclaimer:_ **Je vous aime!!!!! Je vous aime!!!!!! Et si vous y tenez, c'est le même que les autres chapitres!:D**

Note: Yaaahaaaaaa!!!!!!! Vacances! :D Chuis trop super heureuuuuseuh! ^^ Bouf. Franchement, c'est bon pour la santé de faire des fics, en français ma plus mauvaise note c'est 16...O_O (certes, rien à voir ac la santé) Bon... J'aurai pas énormément le tems d'écrire, ces vacances, pour deux raisons majeures: a), je vais chez mes grand-parents jusquà mardi. b), FF tactics advance sort demain, vendredi, et étant donné que j'attends ce jeu depuis des années et des années (j'ai fini FF tactics, premier du nom en anglais quand j'avais 9 ans...), ben je risque d'y jouer pas mal!:D En français en plus! Je rêve! L'extase! Je tremble d'impatience!O_O 

Parlons fic. Dans ce chapitre 7 apparaît un personnage d'importance majeure et que j'adoooore (vous connaîtrez son nom bien assez tôt, ark ark ark). En fait, il est pas super long... James commence à aquérir de la rivalité ainsi qu'une certaine confiance envers Harry, (même si les relations entre ce dernier et les Maraudeurs ne seront pas trop "_idylliques_" par la suite...). Voldy y fait parler de lui, en tout cas! Il a encore fait des siennes, le vilain! Gnarf! Bon, au fait, j'ai changé un peu le système de review aux review...!o Je le préfère maintenant pour ma part(c'est mieux pour les longues reviews), mais c'est vous qui jugez!

_...je désirais plus que tout..._

**CHAPITRE 7**

**Sympathie**

Harry sentait sa cicatrice lui brûler, et lui se sentait hurler, hurler...Il venait de faire un cauchemard à propos de Voldemort. Même si il s'était cru à l'abri, jamais il ne pourrait échapper à Voldemort, pensa-t-il. Il voyait tout le monde rassemblé autour de lui. 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda une voix. 

C'était Sirius. Harry pensa soudain au dernier rêve de la sorte qu'il avait fait pendant ses BUSEs, celui où il voyait Sirius torturé... 

-Je dois voir le professeur Dumbledore, dit fermement Harry. 

-Non, c'est à l'infirmerie qu'il faut aller si tu... commença James. 

-Je sais, mais là c'est urgent! 

-Je... je t'accompagne? proposa Lily. 

-Il vaut mieux que j'y aille seul, répondit Harry à celle qui serait sa mère. 

Il partit dans le couloir sans que personne n'aie eu le temps de dire un mot, se dirigeant machinalement vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Tant pis s'il était tard, tant pis si Rusart le repérait, Voldemort était plus urgent. Il l'avait vu attaquer le ministère de la magie... Harry marcha plus vite à cette pensée... En général, il se sentait assez heureux à cette époque, il pouvait revoir ses parents, et Sirius, certes pas le Sirius qu'il avait connu, mais c'était tout de même Sirius... 

Mais à cet instant là, il avait l'impression que la situation ne pourrait être pire. Il voyait ses parents, son parrain, plein d'autres élèves, et il savait pertinemment que la moitié d'entre eux allaient mourir... Hormis ses parents et Sirius, il n'ignorait pas que Alice Cheeryman, qui s'appellerait plus tard Londubat allait devenir folle, et il pensa à la visite qu'il avait fait à l'hôpital... Ramon Mc Kinnon... Harry se rappela les paroles de Maugrey lorsqu'il lui avait montré la photographie de l'Ordre du Phénix: "Marlène Mc Kinnon... Ils ont eu toute sa famille...". Et il y en avait tant d'autres. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il était arrivé devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Heu... Bièraubeurre, dit-il. 

La gargouille pivota, Harry monta les marches, se remémorant son rêve. Mais à propos... Comment se faisait-il qu'il venait de faire un rêve alors qu'à cette époque, Voldemort n'était pas encore lié à lui?... Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi avait-il vu plusieurs personnes mourir alors que Voldemort et lui n'étaient pas encore liés? L'escalier avait remonté jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, et une fois de plus, Harry se demanda s'il dormait. Il entendit alors la voix bienveillante du directeur dire: 

-Oui? 

Harry fut rassuré, et il entra timidement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. 

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici à une heure si tardive, harry? 

-J'ai... J'ai fait un cauchemard. 

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas un simple cauchemard qui t'emmènes ici? 

-Non... J'ai vu Voldemort attaquer le Ministère de la Magie. 

Dumbledore sembla surpris de cette révélation: premièrement, Harry prononçait sans difficulté le nom de Voldemort, et, surtout, il lui affirmait que ce dernier avait provoqué une attaque. 

-Le ministère de la Magie, dis-tu? murmura Dumbledore d'un air pensif. Tu ne crois pas que ce serait un simple cauchemard? 

-Non, répondit fermement Harry. J'en ai déjà fait plusieurs comme ça, c'est la faute de... 

Il eut soudain l'impression d'être devenu aphone: il devrait finir par s'y faire, la potion de Secret faisait son effet. Cette potion si insupportable lui interdisait de dire ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de vérité... 

-Il faudrait vérifier l'exactitude de ces faits, murmura Dumbledore. 

-Ils se sont produits, et peut être même qu'ils sont encore en train de se dérouler, affirma Harry.

Dumbledore eut l'air intrigué, mais il ne posa aucune question. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux et ce dernier sut alors qu'il le croyait. 

-Bien, Harry... Je crois que tu peux aller te coucher, dit le directeur. 

-_Mais... _

-Tu seras en sécurité, crois-moi... 

Harry n'avait pas tellement envie de partir. Il trouvait étrange d'avoir fait un rêve sur l'assassin de ses parents, mais il se rendit compte que ce ne serait sûrement pas Dumbledore qui aurait la réponse au mystère, pour une fois... Il aperçut alors Fumseck, mais ce dernier dormait. Harry dut donc se résigner à partir du bureau, l'esprit embrouillé, pâteux, fatigué. Il ne sentit pas le temps passer entre le moment où il était devant le bureau de Dumbledore et celui où il s'enfonçait dans son lit. Et il allait sans doute refaire un cauchemard, comme toujours... 

Le lendemain, une fois de plus, les craintes de Harry sur son rêve furent confirmées: en effet, dès qu'ils ouvrirent leur Gazette du Sorcier, la plupart des élèves poussèrent un hoquet de terreur. 

-Non... gémit Chanel. Il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts et...Regardez... Algus Beltan est mort... 

-Qui ça? demanda Harry d'un ton qu'il voulait assez alarmé, bien qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'il y ait des victimes... 

-Algus Beltan...Le plus digne d'accéder au poste de Ministre de la Magie... 

-Asaka, dit Cherry, en regardant à son tour le journal, le visage pâli. 

-Quoi? fit Lily. 

-La grande soeur de Benedicta Dirry... Elle est...Cherry s'interrompit, des larmes commençant à perler sur ses yeux.

Frappée d'horreur, Lily plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche. Harry, lui, était horriblement gêné. Il était assis en face, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses bras, comme s'ils étaient devenus inutiles, encombrants... Ces gens là... Jamais il n'aurait dû entendre l'annonce de leur mort, normalement ils n'étaient plus en vie depuis si longtemps... Tout autour de lui, il entendait les élèves pleurer, gémir, murmurer... 

-Regarde, la mère de Nelly est morte! 

-La pauvre... 

Il entendit celle qui devait être la Nelly en question (mais peut être était-ce Benedicta Dirry ou une autre élève) hurler, les larmes dans la voix: 

-Non! C'est impossible! Je ne peux pas l'admettre! 

Harry n'avait connu qu'une seule fois une telle ambiance à Poudlard: lorsqu'il était revenu après avoir vu Voldemort renaître, quand on s'était aperçu que Cédric Diggory était mort... Harry se demandait vaguement si le Poufsouffle était déjà né à cette époque, lorsque, dans cette ambiance de chaos, il vit soudain arriver son père, Sirius, Lupin et Queudver... 

Les quatre Maraudeurs eurent l'air assez intrigués par le chaos qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. 

-Qu'est-ce qui... commença James, vite interrompu par un sanglot de Chanel. 

-_NoOoOoOoOn!_ C'est pas... pas... 

-Quoi? demanda Cherry d'un ton rassurant qui trahissait cependant une certaine anxiosité. 

-Je...Regarde la liste... Mon parrain...Il... 

Chanel fondit en larmes. 

Harry n'avait aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Il ne savait certes pas quoi faire dans une telle situation, mais... 

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin? s'exclama James d'un ton impatient. 

-Il se passe qu'il y a eu une attaque de mangemorts au ministère de la magie, Potter! Et que ça ne donne envie à personne de faire des farces stupides. Car c'est ce que vous comptiez faire, je présume? 

-Pas du tout, s'empressa de répondre Sirius. Fais voir ça... 

Il arracha le journal des mains de Chanel qui était s'écroulée sur la table. 

-Voyons voir ça... murmura-t-il. Une attaque au ministère de la Magie, hier soir, _à minuit_? _Au moment où la fête se terminait? _

Tous les élèves se lancèrent des regards éloquents. Harry savait qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose. 

-Bon, rien de bien grave pour les morts... murmura James

-Rien de grave pour _toi_! s'écria Lily.

-Et il y a eu pas mal de pertes chez les mangemorts, aussi... poursuivit-il.

Cherry fit un murmure d'approbation. 

La journée qui suivit ne fut pas très agréable: dans la salle Commune, divers élèves étaient affalés sur le canapés, les yeux rouges, vitreux, en train de fixer la fenêtre, et parfois, ayant une nouvelle de crise de larmes. Chanel était l'une de ces élèves. Tout le monde avait renoncé à la consoler. Le blanc de ses yeux semblait à présent plus coloré que ses yeux eux-même qui avaient une couleur grisâtre... Plus Harry la regardait, plus elle lui rapellait quelqu'un... Elle avait un certain air qu'il avait du mal à définir, vaguement familier... Cherry, elle, n'était pas du tout familière. Harry se demandait toujours si l'une des deux filles n'était pas sa marraine...Mais il imaginait davantage Cherry dans ce rôle: plus responsable, plus sérieuse, plus compréhensive... Et selon Mrs Figg et le message que James lui avait envoyé, elle habitait "loin", et même si Harry ignorait totalement ce qu'ils voulaient dire par loin, il pensait que cela pourrait être une raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait jamais vue... 

Mais Harry lui non plus n'était pas d'excellente humeur, il était horriblement inquiet: est-ce qu'un jour il allait retrouver Ron et Hermione? Peut être qu'il devrait rester à jamais dans cette époque... Et que lorsqu'il retrouverait ses deux amis, il serait alors deux fois plus vieux qu'eux... Harry avait du mal à accepter cette réalité, il aurait aimé faire n'importe quoi pour retrouver les Archives du Destin... Mais en attendant, la rumeur du rêve pendant lequel il avait posé sa main sur sa cicatrice en hurlant lorsqu'il s'était réveillait avait fait le tour du collège en un temps record. Il se faisait déjà remarquer auparavant à cause de son arrivée-surprise, mais à présent, on le montrait déjà du doigt, comme un phénomène... 

Par chance, deux jours plus tard, plus personne ne pensait à l'étrangeté de son rêve, même si parfois encore des sanglots résonnaient dans les couloirs du château. Un matin, Harry vit Chanel arriver à la table des Gryffondor, l'air accablé: 

-J'ai demandé à Nick si _il _pourrait revenir en fantôme, expliqua-t-elle. Mais il a dit que... les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge. Harry ressentit encore plus de compassion pour la jeune fille: lui-même avait vêcu une situation semblable trois mois plus tôt.

Les cours se déroulaient plus ou moins bien. Ceux de Afful avent beau avoir l'air cauchemardesque, même si il semblait être le mentor de Rogue, au moins, il ne s'acharnait pas sur lui en particulier. Le cours du professeur Hectic n'aurait pas été spécialement désagréable si il n'avait pas rappelé à Harry les pires souvenirs de son existance. L'astrologie était enseignée par Miss Elder, qui semblait être la directrice des Poufsouffle. C'était le professeur Brûlopot, un vieux sorcier auquel il manquait un bras et un pied (arrachés par un dragon, disait-il...), qui enseignait les soins aux Créatures Magiques. Les cours étaient plus académiques que ceux de Hagrid, plus semblables à ceux de sa remplaçante, madame Gobeplanche.

Mais le cours sur lequel Harry savait le moins de quel pied il devrait danser, c'était sans aucun doute celui de potion. Selon certains élèves, Miss Turner, celle qui enseignait cette matière, était leur professeur préféré, mais d'autres élèves poussaient un soupir d'exaspération dès que son nom était prononcé. Harry avait d'abord soupsonné quelque peu le professeur d'avantager les Gryffondor tout comme le faisaient Rogue ou Afful pour les Serpentard, mais cependant, les élèves de toutes les maisons confondues semblaient avoir les mêmes opinions partagées sur cette miss Turner. Il semblait aussi qu'elle enseignait la divination, et qu'elle n'était d'ailleurs pas mauvaise voyante. 

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'Harry se trouva devant le cachot où l'on enseignait déjà les potions, il était un peu anxieux. 

-Entre, dit Sirius en le poussant. 

Harry s'assit machinalement sur l'habituel banc au fond de la classe, peu imité par la plupart des autres élèves. Il fut cependant rejoint par Lily, Chanel et Cherry, qui se mit à côté de lui. 

-C'est comment? lui chuchotta-t-il. 

-Moi, je l'aime bien, Turner, mais c'est Lily qui nous force à nous mettre là, dit-elle en guise de réponse. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme entra dans le cachot. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux attachés qui lui retombaient sur la poitrine, des yeux noirs qui semblaient à première vue peu expressifs, et son habillement était assez spécial, plus moldu que sorcier, qui ne portaient généralement ni de jupe qui arrivaient au dessus des genoux ni de tee-shirt moulant (et surtout les professeurs de potion). Elle avait aussi des chaussures horribles, des sortes de baskets à talons-aiguille, que Harry ne trouva pas du tout à son goût. Si la tante Pétunia voyait une telle personne arriver dans son salon, elle en serait sans doute traumathisée à vie. Mais la jeune femme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, n'avait cependant pas l'air antipathique, aussi déplaisantes soient ses chaussures. 

-Salut tout le monde! lança miss Turner. 

Harry regarda le professeur avec une certaine stupéfaction. Jamais il n'avait vu un professeur s'adresser d'une telle manière à ses élèves. 

-Ah, c'est dans cette classe qu'il y a un nouveau, n'est-ce pas? fit-elle en cherchant Harry des yeux. Ah, te voilà. Wilder Mist, c'est ça? 

Harry approuva d'un bref signe de tête. 

-Bienvenue au cours de potion de Arden Turner, dit le professeur Turner d'un ton majestueux. 

-Madame, vous pouvez ajouter 10 points à Gryffondor pour fêter ça? demanda vivement James. 

-Bien sûr, James, évidemment, assura Miss Turner. 

Harry était éberlué. Si jamais il osait demander à Rogue (ou même à Mc Gonagall) d'ajouter 10 points à Gryffondor, il pouvait être sûr de s'en prendre 50 de moins avec une retenue en plus! 

-Le cours d'aujourd'hui est génial, dit le professeur Turner en sortant un chewing-gum de sa poche. Nous allons préparer un filtre d'amour. 

Il y eut un murmure d'excitation général. 

-Mais ATTENTION! Interdiction d'en préparer en dehors des cours... 

Quelques soupirs se firent entendre. 

-Ça me retomberait encore dessus... Et en plus, je ne vous le conseille pas, franchement, j'ai déjà essayé et je m'étais trompé de cible, c'est un vieux croûlant qui l'a bue et après il arrêtait pas de me suivre... Et même, j'ai déjà eu une expérience effective, mais après l'effet passe... 

Jamais Harry n'avait imaginé qu'un cours de potions puisse se dérouler d'une telle manière. Il les avait toujours vécu comme un calvaire, un cauchemard hebdomadaire, et là, il se retrouvait avec une jeune femme qui parlait un langage familier et qui aidait toujours ceux en difficulté. Il comprenait à peu près pourquoi Lily n'appréciait pas miss Turner: elle n'était pas sérieuse, ou du moins n'en donnait pas l'impression. Harry était à peu près certain que Hermione n'aurait pas non plus apprécié Arden Turner. 

-Madame, on ajoute le cheveu de qui dans la potion? demanda soudain Sirius. 

-Le votre, ça ira, dit le professeur d'un ton nonchalent. 

-Et qui les essaiera? questionna Alice d'un ton hésitant. 

-Heu... Les volontaires... Sinon... Bon, on verra la prochaine fois! 

Harry se serait parfaitement senti visé avec Rogue, mais, miss Turner ne semblait pas plus décidée à lui en donner à lui qu'à Dumbledore. 

-C'est pas mal, dit-elle en examinant attentivement la potion de Harry. Tu n'as peut être pas assez mis de poudre de Cupidon, mais... elle est plutôt réussie. Ce rose est magnifique, en tout cas, j'adore... 

La potion de Harry était d'un rose sensiblement plus vif que les autres. 

En sortant du cours, il se sentit libéré d'un certain poids: au moins, les cours de potion ne seraient plus un cauchemard pendant un bon bout de temps... Car même Lily qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre se serait trouvée chanceuse d'avoir un tel professeur. 

Ne sachant pas avec qui aller d'autre, Harry rejoignit les Maraudeurs. Son père était encore en train de jouer avec son vif d'or. 

-Décidément, j'adore Turner, disait James. Il faut absolument que je donne un filtre d'amour à Evans un de ces jours. 

-Elle ne voudra jamais! s'exclama Remus en éclatant de rire. 

-Ah tu crois ça? Je suis assez astucieux pour... 

-Ah, Wilder, tu tombes bien! s'exclama soudain Remus. Tu l'as trouvé comment, ce cours? 

-Bien, dit Harry. Vous avez beaucoup de chance... 

-N'est-ce pas? dit fièrement Sirius. 

-Je crois que vous auriez vraiment détesté mon ancien prof, commenta Harry. Il ressentit un petit mal de gorge dû à la potion en prononçant cette phrase. 

-Pourquoi? demanda distraitement James. 

-Je pense que c'est précisément le genre de personne que vous détestez. 

-Vraiment?... Comme Afful? 

-Le même genre. 

-Je vois... 

Harry se souvint soudain de quelque chose. 

-P...Potter, tu pourras me prêter ton balai, ce soir? 

Harry se sentit assez furieux contre lui-même. Il avait failli dire _papa_. 

-Pourquoi? redemanda James du même ton nonchalent. 

-J'aimerais jouer un peu au Quidditch. 

-Je ne prête pas mon balai, dit sèchement James. 

-Hé! Mist! s'écria Chanel derrière eux. 

Harry se retourna. 

-Tu pourras prendre le mien, si tu veux! dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Ce n'est que demain qu'on s'entraîne. 

Elle se retourna vers James et s'exclama: 

-Hé, Cornedrue, tu n'es pas très sympa! 

-J'ai juste peur qu'il me l'abime, répondit-il en attrappant de façon spectaculaire son vif d'or. 

Harry se sentit horriblement frustré. Son père refusait de lui prêter son balai. Cela lui fit horriblement penser à ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Rogue... Il se demanda même, encore une fois, si sa mère avait vraiment épousé James par amour... Après tout, peut être que Sirius et Lupin avaient dit qu'ils s'aimaient à la folie juste pour le rassurer, mais que ce n'était pas vrai... Ou peut être même que son père avait vraiment donné un filtre d'amour à sa mère... Heureusement que tout le monde n'était pas comme lui... Chanel avait bien accepté, elle, de lui prêter son balai! Harry se souvint alors qu'il l'avait déjà vue elle aussi lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la pensine: c'était elle qui jetait des regards en coin à Sirius. 

Lorsque le soir arriva, Chanel tendit son balai à Harry et lui dit: 

-Tiens. Ce n'est pas un modèle très performant, juste un Comète 80... Mais il tient encore la route... C'était le vieux balai de Duran... 

Harry grimaça. Pour lui qui était habitué à la vitesse et à la maniabilité de l'Éclair de Feu, ça n'allait sans doute pas être facile...Il ne savait pas ce que vallait un balai de moyenne qualité d'il y a vingt ans. 

-Ok, dit-il cependant. J'y vais, donc. 

-Attends, je t'accompagne. Vous venez, vous deux? dit Chanel. 

-Pourquoi pas, lança Cherry d'un ton morne. Je m'ennuie un peu. 

-J'aurais besoin d'un Vif d'Or, dit Harry. Je suis un attrappeur... 

-Potter?... 

-Très bien, mais dans ce cas je viens aussi, il faut que je surveille mon Vif d'Or, moi... 

Du coup, les quatre Maraudeurs les accompagnèrent aussi. 

Ils allèrent vers le stade de Quidditch. Harry était plutôt rassuré de ne pas être banni cette année, mais de toute façon, il n'allait sûrement pas faire de match...

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de prêter mon Vif d'Or, dit James d'un ton cassant. 

-Fais-moi confiance, dit simplement Harry. 

-J'aurai du mal...répliqua son père. 

-Tu me sousestimes, lança Harry. 

-Vraiment?... dit James d'un ton nonchalent. J'aimerais voir ça... Duel d'attrappeurs. 

-De quoi? s'exclama Peter. 

-Duel d'attrappeur. Le premier de nous deux qui attrappe le vif d'or a gagné. 

-D'accord, fit Harry en esquissant un sourire. Il allait affronter son père au Quidditch! 

-Super ton idée, Cornedrue, mais je crois qu'il y a un petit problème, constata Sirius. 

-Quoi? 

-Ton balai est dans ta chambre, là-bas, dit Cherry en désignant la lointaine tour de Gryffondor. 

-Euh... bonne remarque, bredouilla James, visiblement destabilisé. Ce duel, ce sera pour plus tard, alors... 

Harry eut une idée: pourquoi ne pas faire comme il avait fait pour la première tâche, deux ans auparavant, pour attirer son balai? 

-Quelle est la marque de ton balai? demanda-t-il. 

-Un Nimbus 1001, dit simplement James. 

-2001? dit Harry en haussant les sourcils. 

-Non, _MILLE UN_! corrigea James. Le 2001, ce n'est pas encore qu'il sortira... 

-Je me suis trompé, confessa Harry. 

Il semblait que pour James, parler du 2001 quinze ans avant qu'il sorte était une solide preuve de son manque de culture sur ce qui concernait le Quidditch. Mais bien sûr, il ignorait totalement la vérité sur Wilder Mist... 

-Accio Nimbus 2001! s'écria-t-il en brandissant sa baguette. 

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air éberlué. James sembla sur le point de lancer une réplique sarcastique quand le balai arriva dans la main de Harry qui le lui tendit. James eut encore plus l'air impressioné. 

-Pas mal, souffla-t-il. 

-Mais c'est injuste, fit remarquer Chanel. Cornedrue a un meilleur balai que Wilder. 

-Si il est si bon que ça, il arrivera à l'attrapper quand même, dit James avec une note ironique dans la voix. 

-Attends, dit Remus. Je le lance... 

Il prit le Vif d'Or de la main de son ami, puis il cria: 

-3...2...1...Go! 

Il lâcha le Vif d'Or. Harry décolla. Sous la lumière du crépuscule, il ne voyait pas très bien les environs. 

Il aperçut alors un éclat doré, tandis que James regardait dans la direction opposée. Il fonça. 

-Hey!!! s'écria le Maraudeur en essayant de le rattrapper. Tentative ratée. Harry avait déjà le Vif d'Or dans son poing. 

-On dirait que c'est moins facile que ce à quoi tu t'attendais, Potter, lança Lily d'en bas du terrain en riant. 

James avait en effet l'air furieux contre lui-même. 

-Je le lâche! hurla Harry en laissant le vif d'or s'échapper. 

Cette fois, Harry le chercha un moment, mais ce fut James qui le vit le premier. Il fonça dedans, Mais Harry s'interposa, laissant le temps au Vif d'Or de s'échapper. James eut un grondement de rage. Harry décida alors de tenter la Feinte de Wronski. Il prit son élan et se dirigea vers le sol. Son père le suivit immédiatement, et Harry remonta en chandelle. 

Était-ce un coup de chance, Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Toujours est-il que James domina la fainte: il remonta à son tour en chandelle. Énervé, Harry repartit à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Ce balai était d'une horrible lenteur, comparé à son ancien Éclair de Feu. Il entendit soudain un _swoosh_ au-dessous de lui. C'était James qui se dirigeait vers le Vif d'Or. Harry ne put rien faire: son balai était trop lent, il avait mis trop de temps à réaliser.

Les Maraudeurs poussèrent des cris enthousiastes. Comme il faisait à présent trop sombre pour voir, Harry demanda:

-On descend?

-Ok.

En bas, tout le monde tenait sa baguette allumée(à part Peter qui apparemment avait renoncé à essayer de les imiter) . Il y eut des applaudissement enthousiastes quand le père et le fils furent à terre.

-Tu es vraiment fort, Wilder!

-Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas avoir deux attrappeurs dans une équipe!

-Faudra refaire ça!

-C'était magnifique! Dommage pour la fainte de Wronsky...

-Comme quoi, Potter n'est pas le meilleur du monde...

-Bien joué, Wilder!

-Ouais, et moi? dit James d'un air mécontent.

-Mais toi, Potter, tu es très bon, et on le sait tous très bien! s'exaspéra Lily.

-Tu ne supporte pas ne pas être le meilleur, tu ne supportes pas qu'on te pique la vedette! Ça te paraît normal, toi, mais certains feraient n'importe quoi pour être célèbre! s'exclama Cherry.

-Ils ont qu'à avoir du talent! lança James.

-Ça ne suffit pas, dit Harry. Je n'aime pas être célèbre, moi...

-Tu es si célèbre que ça? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Dans mon ancien collège, assez, oui... gromela Harry.

Il était vraiment honteux d'avoir dit une chose qui lui avait échappé. La potion de Silence ne protégeait pas des sous-entendus...

-À cause de ton talent au Quidditch? demanda James.

-C'est ça, assura Harry. Au fait, tu es un attrappeur génial.

-Bon, je rentre, il fait froid, lança Chanel.

Tout le monde la suivit. Bientôt, Harry et James se retrouvèrent seuls dans le stade.

-Je sais... euh, merci, bredouilla James. Je... Merci quand même.

Il avait l'air de le trouver vaguement plus sympathique que sur le moment où ils étaient descendus.

-Tu n'es pas mauvais du tout, assura Harry. On est à égalité...

-Ouais... Faudra faire une revanche! fit James avec un clin d'oeil. 

-On verra ça.

-Bon, moi... c'est pas pour dire, mais je rentre! s'exclama brusquement James. Il fait froid...

Et il partit à son tour... Harry se retrouva seul. Il songea que ce n'était pas plus mal que son père commence à l'estimer ainsi... Sans doute avait-il des défauts, mais il était beaucoup plus aimable que Drago Malefoy... Il ne manquait plus à Harry d'essayer de lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête.

Il se rendit compte qu'il mourrait de froid. Il regarda sa montre: il était bientôt sept heures...

Harry se précipita vers le château pour manger et rendre son balai à Chanel. 

FIN DU CHAPITRE 7

Réponses aux reviews: J'ai un peu changé le système!^^ Je trouve celui-là plus commode à écrire et moins contraignant à lire...!D M'enfin, si ça vous plaît pas, dites-le, surtout!O_O 

**Mary-Evy**

Cool! ^^ Cé toujours aussi bon koi!!**_(haha...merci...)_**Et en plus, tu postes rapidement depuis quelques temps :) **_(on va pas se plaindre! :P(pk j'dis ça?O_O')_**Cé de mieux en mieux! Et pour ce chapitre, ca m'a bien fait rien les deux yeux au beurre noir et la passe que Sirius envoie le cognard dans le ventre de Sonia (je crois que cé ca!) Lol!**_(lol, mdr, mitou je me suis marrée en l'écrivant, lol! Cette cochonne est tirée d'une fille qui est dans l'utre troisième de mon collège...voilà pourquoi je l'imagine sans mal)_** ;) En tuka, continue comme ca ma chouette! ^^**_(chouette?o_O)_**

**chen**

hé je suis la! youpie *applaudissements***_(taratatam...)_**

c'est clair que continuer sans reviews c'est tres dur! **_(vi...)_** c'est pour ca que j'ose pas faire de longues fics! **_(moi, en fait, avant j'en avais fait une mais j'avais dû l'interrompre...snif. Mais je connaissais pas ff.net à l'époque! :P)_** j'ai vraiment peur de aps avoir assez de reviews qui me motivent a continuer! **_(sûr... Mwa un jour j'ai vu une fic, y avait plus de 100 000 mots et 2 reviews, un truc comme ça!O_O J'pourrais jamais faire un tel truc, moi!)_**enfin de toute facon je pense que j'arreterais assez vite donc vaut mieux aps essayer!**(lol)**

enfin en tout cs j'aime vraiment trop beaucoup cette fic!**_(hihi...mici ^^)_** donc mets viite la suite! et parle beaucoup tout plein de ryry please! je l'adore trop! (c'es harry si tu sais pas ;o))**_(nan chavais pas...xpldr... mais UIIIII, dans ce chapitre là y avait plein de Ryry partout!O_O)_**

¨__¨ hi hi **_(hu hu)_**

**didie.m**

Ton chapitre est tout aussi bon que les autres.**_(mici^^)_** Quant à Harry comment vas-t-il expliquer son cauchemard ?**_(ahaaa... Arf, tu as vu dans ce chap... Y trouve ça mystérieux.o_O)_**

**double face**

Mystica **_(MystiNa '- -)_**ou sur les traces de Alhomora ^^**_(O_O Quand même! Chuis pas à la heuteur! J'ai que 14 ans (toutes mes dents sauf celles de sagesse :P) et elle écrit TROP bien! Nan, là j'ai perdu haut la main contre elle... °_° ),_** meuh non je plaisante enfin presque on verra par la suite lol...**(...) **Quoiqu'il en soit ta ff est sensiblement innovant par rapport aux autres sur les voyages temporels.**_(Merci, pour ça chuis assez contente, parce que souvent elles se ressemblent... Enfin, du moins, pour le début... Mais celle de Dragon Wing est aussi très originale par rapport à la majorité! :D )_**

Bien passons aux critiques constructives **_(hu.O_O)_**que j'ai après une première lecture:

- quelques petites fautes d'ortho**_(arf...je sais, j'ai vu, ça m'arrive... Je tape trop vite au clavier mais je ne supporte pas les fautes alors il m'arrive en lisant ma fic de frôler la crise cardiaque *.* Et pis toi, hein! !P ff c'est féminin et t'as mis "ta ff est sensiblement innovant"... Mais c'est sûr qu'une faute est plus grave dans une fic O_O)_**, de frappes**_ (vi, en effet... c'est ce que je disais... et encore, j'en corrige avant de publier... plus qu'avant, d'ailleurs...)_**et des tites coquilles dans le style**_ (c'est à dire? [hmmm])_** mais sinon c'est correct

- l'histoire est bien lancé toutefois il manque un certain suspens que l'on retrouve dans les bonnes fics **_(hey, le suspens n'est pas encore arrivé... L'intrigue principale n'est pas encore commencée, enfin si, mais tout juste alors...o_O D'ailleurs j'ai peur qu'elle soit un peu bateau!°~°)_**

- l'idée de faire une suite au tome6 sur la base temporelle est bonne **_(ah)_**mais bon il aurait peut-être valu creuser là-dessus ie on ressent ce début de sentiment 'd'angoisse' aux premiers chapître qui disparait malheureusement par la suite **_(nan. Ça en fait, c'est parce que les deux derniers chapitres sont faits sous le point de vue de James et Sirius, qui sont totalement sans-souci. Donc, même si ils trouvent Harry un peu bizarre, ils n'en font pas tout un plat... Mais de toute façon, après de l'angoisse y en aura, et avec sauce barbecue s'il vous plaît!UoU(o_O))_** et Voldemort dans tout cela on dirait que tes perso du passé le prend à la légère **_(Ben, en fait, il n'était pas encore au sommet de sa puissance, donc moins dangereux que lorsque il renaît dans le futur... Et puis la presse fait de la propagande pour éviter la panique dans les foules... Bon, bref... Mais t'en fais pas, ça aussi ça va changer...*sourire gnégnégné*) _**et un truc me gène également dans le fait que le voyage dans le temps d'Harry était prémédité, ça fait un peu beaucoup à avaler mais bon... **_(euh... pas trop faux '^^)_**quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que la suite retrouvera ce qui m'a incité à te reviewer

un tit ex.: Pourquoi faudrait-il que les relations entre Harry et les maraudeurs soit aussi idyllique ? Tu aurais pu dans ce denier chapître faire intervenir un Harry ayant eu le poste de batteur et rendre les relations entre Sirius et Harry un peu plus intéressantes... **_(bah, évidemment, ça je l'avais prévu depuis le début... Mais t'en fais pas là non plus, les relations entre Harry et son père ne seront pas celles de Neville et Trévor (o_O je voulais dire très amicales '^^) il y aura plus tard une petite rivalité entre Harry et les Maraudeurs... D'ailleurs elle a déjà commencé dans le chapitre 6...)_**et y a d'autres tits trucs que je te ferais part ou pas par la suite**_(mouarf)_**, selon ce que ça donne dans tes prochains chapîtres prend ton temps si tu veux****(m'enfin pas trop quand même ^^)**_(ben ouais quand même^^)_** mais fais nous quelque chose digne de toi,**_(hé ho...)_** je sais que tu en es capable la preuve j'ai apprécié tes premiers chapîtres**_(premiers, c'est jusqu'à quand?o_O)_** (j'ai pas trop la grosse tête là ?)**_(possible...:P)_** ...

@+

**Lunattica **

Lollz!**_(dollz...)_**

On se demande tellement pourquoi Harry a esciser un sourire quand les Maraudeurs son revenu avec les bièraubeurres pis les autre bonbons!**_(ben en fait c'est tout simple! !D Ça lui a fait penser à Fred et Georges qui ramenaient des tas de trucs sous les yeux ébahis de tous les élèves...)_** lollz!

Je veux la suite! **_(vi vi!)_**

C'est tellement mignon! **_(de kwa?o_O)_**

Me demande quand Lily va vraiment aparaître dans le portraire...**_(chapitre prochain!)_**

Tk men fou sa fais comme dans mon histoire! lollz! **_(faudra que je la lise! lollz!)_**

Le BIG punch pour la fin lollz! **_(et ui... lollz ^^ (c'est contagieux!O_O))_**

Tk j'veux la SUITE! **_(gnak...-P Tu viens de la lire, lollz!^^)_**

Ciao Bizou Lunattica

**Kyzara**

Tjrs aussi bien! **_(haha merci)_**C'est dommage que le chapitre finisse comme ca par exemple...(**_ça va pas de laisser le suspens à la fin du chapitre? Ben j'en tiendrai compte!^^)_** J'ai hâte de voir la suite. Continue comme ca!**_(okey!^o^)_**

****

****

**_Les maraudeuses_**

Ah la vache mes il pète ton chapitre...**_(PROOUUUUTTT!O_O)_**la bombe vrm j'en ai lepoil qui hérisse **_(O_O)_**..mdr...bon j,adore ton chapitre dauf p-e le faite que tu n'as pas continuer après, les portes des dortoir s'ouvrit**_(nièk nièk nièk...)_**...masi bon un petit détail que tu vas remédier rapidement avec la suite...**_(et viiiiii! :P)_**

la suite la suite la suite la suite la suite la suite la suite la suite la suite la suite la suite la suite la suite la suite la suite la suite la suite la suite la suite la suite la suite la suite la suite **_(j'ai compris! supergrin)_**

**Yannick**

Hèhè j' adore ta fic ... **_(Tant mieux!:P)_**Si tu décides de l' arrêter parce que t' as pas de rew tu peux toujours la continuer pour moi, j' aimerais connaître la suite !**_(ben, pour le moment je ne compte absolument pas l'arrêter! J'avance assez lentement, mai j'ai une bonne partie du scénario en tête...)_**

**Marie-Jo**

Salut,

Juste te dire que je viens de lire le chapitre 5 et 6 en ligne.

Elle est bonne ta fics et j'ai hate de lire la suite. **_(ben... Ça y est, elle est arrivée!)_**

Marie-JO

****

****

**_fumsec_**

franchement, t'as pas honte?! c'est vraiment méchant de coupé un chapitre en lpeine action!**_(niak niak niak! C'est mon côté sadik! evilgrin) _**pour la peine j'exige la suite au plus vite! lol! nan en fait tu fais comme tu veux! mais ne tarde pas trop quand même! **_(j'ai pô mal tardé pour un chapitre pas super-long, en fait!'^^Mais bon, j'ai eu des empêchements! Genre un soir je me sentais pas bien, un autre y a eu un putain d'orage...)_**

super chapitre!! merci!**_(my pleasure...)_**

Voilà... Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas là avant un poutit moment... Mais il y sera quand même! Peut être d'ici la fin des vacances... Allez, bonnes vacances à tous! Et...

**Happy Halloween! **


	8. Confusion

_Titre: _Quand le present devient futur...

_Sujet:_ Harry revient 20 ans en arrière, alors qu'il est en sixième année... Au temps de ses parents... Comment va-t-il seulement rentrer à son époque? 

_Auteur:_ Mystina (personne l'avait pris avant!:D)

_Adresse:_ camille.lauzin@wanadoo.fr

****

**ATTENTION, SPOILERS!!!**

****

**_Danger! Si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 5, ne lisez surtout pas! Cette fic contient en effet de nombreux spoilers... Donc, si vous ne voulez rien savoir, appuyez sur "précédente"..._**

_Disclaimer:_ **Cette histoire est tirée de celle de JK blablabla JK la sympa patati patata et vive JKR!(Jojo pour les intimes! !) )**

Note: Yark! Désolée pour mon retard surdimentionné! Mais j'ai vraiment pas eu autant de temps que je voulais! + une panne d'inspiratiooonnn euuuhhh! ToT Ce chapitre, en plus, n'est peut être pas le meilleur... Mais en tout cas le prochain fera avancer l'histoire!^^ Mais c'est vrai, chuis allée chez mes grands-parents, j'ai eu un nouveau jeu, j'ai eu deux jours pour faire mes devoir et je suis allée à une fête pour Halloween, puis rebelote, on va chez mes grand-parents pour la Toussaint! Et pis, OUÈ!!!(ouè ardisson, je précise...ouè canard, quoi... OUÈ OUÈ!) J'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspi! Bon, je vous livre quand même le chapitre mes cocos!^^

Bonne lecture!

**CHAPITRE 8**

**Confusion**

**...ta peine est immense...**

-Lily! s'écria Chanel.

Lily eut un brusque sursaut. Elle s'arracha à la contemplation du feu.

-Quoi? s'exclama-t-elle.

-J'ai rien compris à l'exercice d'histoire de la magie.

-Demande à Cherry...

-Mais tu es meilleure qu'elle!

-Demande à Potter...

-Il est en retenue...

-Bon... soupira Lily.

Chanel était la moins bonne en classe du groupe que composaient Lily, Cherry et elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris? 

-Pourquoi Hulric le Follingue a fait une telle expérience avec des augureys, dit Chanel, retranscrivant exactement la question.

-Mais... C'est logique! C'est juste pour voir si leur chant rend si fou que ça! s'exclama Lily.

-Ok... J'écris... Dicte, s'il te plaît...

Lily s'apprêtait à formuler la réponse quand elle entendit un hibou frapper au carreau.

-Persée? bredouilla Lily.

Mais ce n'était pas Persée. C'était un autre hibou, une belle chouette lapone. Lily regarda l'animal d'un air surpris, puis décrocha le la lettre de sa patte. Dessus était écrit:

_Chère Lily Evans, _

_Cette chaîne de lettres est essentiellement destinée à te casser les pieds. Si tu l'envoies à deux personnes du sexe opposé, sois rassuré, car tu trouveras l'amour, le vrai! En revanche, si tu ne l'envoies pas, tremble, car tous les malheurs s'abattront sur toi! _

_Signé X _

PS: Les lettres devront toujours être anonymes...

-Oh non, soupira-t-elle, à qui je vais l'envoyer...?

-Evans?

-Quoi, encore?

Cette fois, Lily était dans une réelle mauvaise humeur. C'était Lupin qui l'appelait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore? Se moquer d'elle?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon hibou? 

-Ton hibou? C'est toi qui...

-Mais non... Qu'est-ce que c'est, au fait?

Lily lui montra le papier.

-Je le savais, dit Lupin. Tu ne vois vraiment pas qui ça pourrait être?

Si, Lily le voyait très bien. Potter.

-Super... grogna-t-elle entre ses dents... Récupère ton hibou, Lupin...

-À qui tu vas l'envoyer? demanda Cherry.

-Je ne te le dirai pas... Je joue le jeu.

Mais par delà l'exaspération, Lily était inquiète: la lettre n'était plus anonyme, maintenant qu'elle savait que c'était James qui la lui avait envoyée. Et si la foudre lui tombait dessus? Et si... Lily sentit son coeur battre. Et si cette foudre, c'était l'Avada Kedavra?... '_Ce serait horrible_', pensa-t-elle. '_Je dois oublier que c'est lui qui me l'a envoyée_'. Mais Lupin le savait également... Si seulement elle savait lancer les sortilèges d'amnésie!

Lily se demanda soudain pourquoi elle s'inquiétait comme ça pour James Potter. Elle l'avait toujours détesté. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas souhaité sa mort en le regardant brandir sa baguette contre Rogue? Et là, soudainement, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Pourquoi? Peut être parce qu'elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle représentait quelque chose pour lui. Peut être parce que... '_Non_', pensa Lily. '_C'est parce que la mort de n'importe qui m'affecterait._'

-Euh... Lily? risqua Chanel.

-Ah oui! Faisons ce devoir, donc.

À qui pourrait-elle bien envoyer cette lettre?... Duran? Non. Il n'était pas supersticieux pour un sou. Il détestait la divination, et il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris cette option uniquement parce que c'était Turner qui l'enseignait. Alors qui?... Lily refléchissait tout en aidant distraitement son amie. Hmmm... Lemso, peut être? Dick. Dick Lemson, un camarade de classe de Duran. (Lily songea avec dégoût qu'elle préfèrerait envoyer sa lettre à Afful qu'à Dope) Mais Dick était depuis des années avec Marcy Fudge, une autre jumelle... Perdue dans ses pensées, Lily n'aidait plus Chanel.

-Ohé, Lily! Tu dors aujourd'hui!

-Ah! Oui...

Toutes deux continuèrent donc leur devoir.

*

Cela faisait quelques jours que Lily se promettait d'aller voir Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Lily aimait bien Hagrid, c'était un grand bonhomme un peu bourru et beaucoup moins effrayant qu'il n'en avait l'air à première vue. C'était lui qui l'avait repêchée le jour de la rentrée, quand elle était tombée dans le lac... Depuis, elle venait lui rendre visite régulièrement, même si elle redoutait de rencontrer dans sa cabane les Maraudeurs, qui faisaient apparemment de même.

C'est pourquoi, le samedi matin, elle réveilla ses amies pour les forcer à faire comme elle. 

-Hmmm... Quoi...? murmura Cherry à demi-endormie.

-On devait pas aller voir Hagrid aujourd'hui?

-Hu? Ah, oui c'est vrai... Mais c'est le week-end, Lil...

-Cherry. Je t'en supplie.

-Oui, oui... grogna Cherry en s'étirant. J'ai fait un rêve bizarre, aujourd'hui... ajouta-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

-Quoi? 

-Euh... Je ne sais plus...

-Chanel...

Chanel eut une réaction totalement différente de celle de Cherry. Elle eut un brusque sursaut.

-Hein?

-On devait voir Hagrid...

-Ah, oui!

Elle se précipita vers la salle de bain en trébuchant sur le passage.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les trois adolescentes se dirigeaient cers la cabane du géant Hagrid. 

-Il fait froid... maugréa Chanel. 

-Tu n'avais qu'à mettre ta cape, répliqua Lily. Voilà, on arrive... 

Elle frappa trois coups à la porte. Il y eut des bruits de pas, et Hagrid apparut sur le seuil de la porte. 

-Ah, c'est vous! dit-il d'un ton joyeux. 

-Bonjour, Hagrid...dit Lily. 

-Euh, bonjour... J'ai déjà de la visite. 

Lily sentit comme une pierre tomber dans son estomac: Potter et sa bande? 

-Ah... fit-elle. 

-Mais entrez, entrez! 

Lily fut soudain rassurée en apercevant Wilder à l'intérieur. 

-Wilder était passé me dire un petit bonjour, expliqua Hagrid. 

-Bonjour...dirent les trois filles à leur camarade. 

-Vous connaissez bien Hagrid? demanda-t-il. 

-Oui! Très bien! s'exclama Chanel. 

-Nous venons chez lui depuis notre première année, dit Lily. 

-Certains élèves sont très gentils, fit Hagrid. Ils viennent me voir parfois, dans ma cabane... 

-Qui? demanda Wilder 

-Lily, Chanel et Cherry, bien entendu, les Maraudeurs, même s'ils font les durs, au fond ce sont de vrais chics types, et après il y a ton frère, Chanel... Dick Lemson (Lily se sentit rougir), et quelques autres élèves... 

-Et pas de Serpentards, j'imagine? lança Cherry. 

-En effet, approuva Hagrid. Des élèves de toutes les maisons sauf de Serpentard. 

-Étonnant, ironisa Wilder. 

-Pour eux, je ne suis qu'un... hy... 

-Mais vous n'en êtes pas un, si? Vous n'êtes pas un hybride! coupa Chanel. 

Hagrid poussa un soupir. Lily conclut qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ça. 

-Vous voulez voir mes citrouilles? proposa-t-il. 

-Pourquoi pas? lança Lily. 

-Bientôt le premier match de Quidditch... dit Hagrid. 

-Dans deux semaines, précisa Lily. 

En voyant les citrouilles gigantesques, Cherry eut un petit cri de stupeur. 

-Elles sont... Elles sont...gigantesques! 

-Je me suis servi d'un peu...d'aide...bredouilla Hagrid. 

Hagrid avait été, paraîssait-il, renvoyé de Poudlard alors qu'il était en troisième année, mais il refusait toujours obstinément de dire pourquoi. Cependant, il semblait parfois violer la règle, et utilisait sa baguette magique qui pourtant avait été coupée en deux. 

Lily s'aperçut que Wilder regardait d'un air amusé un parapluie rose appuyé contre le mur. Voilà sans doute où la baguette était cachée. 

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à parler de choses et d'autres. Wilder s'entendait étonnament bien avec le géant, et il n'avait pas du tout l'air mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il l'avait plutôt été lorsqu'il avait rencontré Lily et les autres... 

Ce fut bientôt midi. Alors, les quatre adolescents descendirent manger en courant.

Le soir même, Lily se trouva fatiguée, elle avait eu une journée très chargée: après avoir vu Hagrid, elle avait dû passer des heures à la bibliothèque: en effet, même si les BUSEs étaient terminés, il n'empêchait que les professeurs avaient tendance à donner une surcharge de devoirs. 

Lily regarda la fenêtre: la lune était ronde... toute ronde... Belle pleine lune. Le ciel était bien dégagé, on voyait les étoiles étinceler. Soudain, Lily eut un hoquet de stupeur. Dans le parc... Elle avait bien vu... Un cerf, un loup, un rat et... un grand chien noir. Un grand chien noir? '_Ne serait-ce pas le Sinistros, ce chien de la Mort?_', se demanda Lily. Elle était un peu effrayée par cette perspective, et sentait d'avance qu'elle n'allait pas dormir de la nuit si elle n'était pas sûre de l'identité de ce préposé Sinistros. Oui, Malgré sa fatigue, elle allait sortir. Elle se rhabilla, mit sa cape et regarda sa montre en soupirant: 11 heures et demi à peine. Personne n'était couché (enfin, peu de monde). Le weekend, les Maraudeurs ne se couchaient pas avant 1 heure... Elle avait dit qu'elle était fatiguée à Cherry et Chanel, mais il lui suffisait maintenant de leur expliquer qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Mais Lily n'avait pas non plus spécialement envie de leur expliquer ses projets... Elle descendit un moment, pour voir qui était là. Étonnant, on trouvait moins de monde que d'habitude... Et moins d'agitation également... Lily comprit tout de suite: les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas là.

Elle se rendit alors compte que c'était le cas une fois par mois. Elle réalisa qu'une fois par mois, depuis l'an passé, les Maraudeurs étaient en vadrouille. Peut être... Peut être qu'ils cachaient quelque chose? Mais quelle chose? Il faudrait qu'elle aille voir... Quand tout le monde fut couché (elle prétexta qu'elle n'avait plus sommeil à ses deux amies), elle se décida alors à rôder dans les couloirs... Comme... Une Maraudeuse. Peu importe. Il fallait tout de même qu'elle soit prudente, cependant... Si un prof la repérait... Et surtout, si Rusard...

-Bon, allez, vite, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle arriva dehors. Sans même croiser Rusard ou Miss Chipy. Et maintenant, où aller? Les animaux ne se trouvaient plus au milieu du parc... Ils étaient sans nul doute... Dans la forêt.

D'habitude, Lily désapprouvait totalement le genre de chose qu'elle était en train de faire. Mais là, elle prenait le goût du risque. Et pour la première fois, Lily pénétra dans la forêt Interdite... Tout y était sombre... Lily avait peur... Elle alluma sa baguette magique, puis marcha, marcha... Elle ressentit soudain une peur mordante: la pleine Lune... C'était la PLEINE LUNE... Donc, il y avait logiquement, dans la forêt... Des loups-garous! Et, songea-t-elle, le loup qu'elle avait vu... Si ç'en était un? 'Tant pis, tant pis!', se dit-elle. 'Je préfère rester ignorante que devenir loup-garou!' Affolée, elle partit en courant dans le chemin inverse. Et si elle se perdait? Et les loups-garous n'étaient certainement pas acceptés à Poudlard... 

Lily s'arrêta. Mais...peut être...Et si...? Elle venait de faire une découverte incroyable, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être le centre du monde... 

Elle avait la même sensation que lorsque l'on trouve grâce à sa seule ingéniosité une révélation majeure de la fin d'une histoire. Sauf que là c'était la réalité. Elle venait de trouver, toute seule, la réponse à un mystère qu'elle n'avait jamais cherché à élucider alors que certains auraient donné n'importe quoi pour avoir la réponse. 

Avant qu'elle ait pu se remettre du choc, elle entendit alors un hurlement de bête féroce. 

Lily courut de plus belle. 

-Mais non, ça ne peut pas être lui! haleta-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle avait toujours cherché à démentir les rumeurs à son sujet! Elle ne lui avait fait aucun mal, au contraire, mais il était sur le point de l'attaquer! '_Mais ce n'est pas lui._' C'était un autre être... Et là, il la rattrappa. Allait-elle mourir? Mourir misérablement, par erreur, et priver son camarade de bonheur. Non, elle allait se battre et survivre! Elle ramassa une grosse branche à terre. L'automne était précoce. Elle tenta de frapper l'animal quand... elle vit un cerf apparaître. Un cerf? Que faisait un cerf ici? Et le fameux grand chien noir... Elle finit par s'évanouir, entendant un vague "LILY!" au loin...

*

Où était-elle? Lily se souvint. Elle était à demi endormie, enfoncée dans le lit de l'infirmerie, et elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait vu cette nuit là. Le loup-garou, et ces animaux étranges... Elle ressentit alors un frisson de panique: l'avait-il mordue? Elle commença à inspecter son corps, le coeur battant.

-Tu ne risques rien, dit une voix. 

Le rideau s'ouvrit. C'était Cherry.

-Que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Lily d'une voix rauque.

-Je t'ai vu sortir. Enfin, non, je ne t'ai pas vue, mais je commençais à m'inquiéter et j'ai vu que tu étais sortie de la Salle Commune, expliqua Cherry. Je suis allée voir, alors. J'ai vu par la fenêtre que tu te dirigeais vers la forêt, et j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter sérieusement...

-Tu as la vue perçante, constata Lily.

-Certes... Mais tu étais un peu illuminée par la lumière de la cabane de Hagrid. Bon, donc je suis descendue te ramener, et Rusard m'a repérée. Il a commencé à me donner une retenue, mais je m'en fichais complètement, ta vie était plus importante pour moi qu'une simple retenue. Je me suis débattue puis libérée de son étreinte, et je suis partie en courant... Rusard est Crackmol, tu sais... Il n'a pas pu me stupéfixer.

-Comment tu le sais? d'exclama Lily. 

-Et bien, tu sais, les Crackmols ne peuvent pas faire de la magie et... commença Cherry d'un ton qui sous-entendait la stupidité de ce à quoi elle répondait.

-Mais non, comment tu sais qu'il est Crackmol?

-Ah!... J'ai entendu les Maraudeurs parler de ça, un jour...

-Ah! fit à son tour Lily. Je l'ignorais!Continue...

-Donc, je me suis enfuie en courant. Je suis vite allée vers la forêt, et je n'ai pas tardé à repérer tes empreintes... Et là, j'ai entendu un cri, un cri épouvantable... Le hurlement d'un loup garou. J'ai couru du plus vite que j'ai pu, et là je t'ai vue, en train de t'évanouir. Et... Ils ont fini par immobiliser le monstre, et...

-Ils? s'enquit Lily. Qui ça "ils"?

-Ces drôles d'animaux... Ils étaient vraiment bizarres... Donc, ils l'ont immobilisé. Et moi j'ai pu...te sauver. On a fini par les semer. Je t'ai ramené au château et je suis vite allée voir Mc Gonagall, qui est allée réveiller Mme Pomfresh qui t'a amenée ici sur le champ. Voilà mon histoire... Et toi? Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à descendre?

-J'ai vu par la fenêtre ces animaux étranges, au moment où j'allais me coucher... J'ai alors décidé de venir voir ça de plus près, mais la Salle était encore pleine. J'avais envie d'aller voir...seule. En fait, c'était le Sinistros qui m'effrayait.

-Oh, ce n'était pas un Sinistros, assura Cherry. Il était vraiment... Il s'est battu comme un lion. 

-Moi, j'ai trouvé... Enfin, je te dirai après. Quand tout le monde s'est couché, j'ai feigné de ne plus avoir sommeil pour éviter qu'on me questionne, et après je suis allée vers la forêt, sans rencontrer Rusard, par contre...

-Veinarde, lança Cherry.

-Et là, j'ai commencé à avoir peur, à...me poser des questions...

Lily ne savait pas si elle devait dire la vérité sur ce loup-garou. Elle avait peur de se tromper, et si elle se trompait, elle serait ridicule.

-Et ensuite, quand je rentrais, j'ai entendu le hurlement du Loup-garou, et c'est après qu'il ait tenté de m'attaquer que tu es arrivée...

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire après? demanda Cherry, s'abstenant d'autre commentaire.

-Ah! Euh... En fait, moi j'ai trouvé le cerf... éblouissant...

Lily se sentait stupide: elle le savait, elle rougissait. Mais pourquoi rougir à cause d'un simple animal?

-Ouais... dit Cherry d'un air songeur. Ils étaient trop... trop intelligents pour des animaux. Au fait, mauvaise nouvelle pour toi... Tu es retenue.

-Hein? s'exclama Lily. Au fait, pourquoi Mme Pomfresh ne te renvoie pas?

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle dort... souffla Cherry. Mais ne la réveillons pas, pour une fois qu'un tel miracle arrive...

-Alors, au fait, pourquoi je suis retenue? grogna Lily.

-Parce que tu es allée te promener sans raison plausible - selon eux.

-Et toi? Tu disais que Rusard t'avait retenue?

-Oui, mais ensuite ils ont annulé cette retenue... Turner voulait même me donner une récompense pour service rendu à l'école...

Lily se surprit à trouver la réaction de Turner raisonnable. Il y eut un silence. 

-Chanel? demanda soudain Lily.

-Elle dort encore... Il n'est que 9 heures, et je n'ai pas osé la réveiller...

Il y eut encore un silence. C'était typique de Cherry de ne pas vouloir avertir Chanel pour l'instant. Mais soudain, elle se demanda ce qui avait inquiété Cherry au point qu'elle aille la chercher aussi héroïquement. Et elle la soupsonnait d'en savoir au moins autant qu'elle sur le sujet qui la tracassait tant: pourquoi se serait-elle inquiété sinon?

-Cherry...

-Hm?

-Est-ce que tu savais que c'était la Pleine Lune hier soir quand tu es venue me chercher?

-Oui, en effet... C'est pour ça que je suis venue te chercher.

Lily haussa les sourcils. Elle allait prendre la parole, quand elle entendit Chanel hurler:

-Lily!!! Lily!!!!! Tu es là??? Tu m'entends??? Lily!!!

Elle se précipita devant le lit de Lily qui était abasourdie. Une vois s'écria alors:

-Ce n'est pas fini, ce tapage, non? Sortez! Cette fille a reçu un choc, elle est fatiguée, allez-vous en!!

-Mais je vais très bien, Madame Pomfresh, assura Lily.

-C'est ce que vous croyez! Mais, d'ici un quart d'heure, vous serez mourrante et moi, je me retrouverai comment, hein?!

Mme Pomfresh était très dynamique et s'inquiétait toujours pour la santé de ses patients.

-Et je pourrai sortir d'ici trois semaine? demanda Lily avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, alors que l'infirmière faisait sortir ses amies qui protestaient. 

-Qu'est-ce que vous disiez? demanda Mme Pomfresh en se dirigeant près de son lit.

-Euh...Est-ce que je pourrai sortir bientôt? questionna Lily avec moins d'assurance. 

-D'ici demain soir, je crois que ce ne sera pas possible...

-Demain soir?... fit Lily. Mais je vais très bien!

-Vous croyez vraiment que...? Encore quelqu'un?

Lily entendit une voix agressive qui criait "Elle a besoin de repos!", mais quelques temps plus tard, Wilder pénétra dans la pièce.

-Salut, dit-il.

-Salut, répondit Lily machinalement.

-J'avais entendu dire que tu étais malade, et...

-Euh, ouais... Mais je vais mieux, assura-t-elle.

-Alors comme ça, tu as été attaquée...par un loup-garou? demanda Wilder en regardant le plafond.

-Ouais. Une sale histoire, gromela Lily.

Raconter qu'elle avait vu ces animaux à Cherry, qui était à la fois son amie et son témoin, c'était une chose, mais Wilder pourrait la prendre pour une folle.

-Et comment Cherry a-t-elle fait pour te sauver? questionna Wilder. 

Lily soupira. Elle s'en doutait, et elle l'avait redouté. Elle commença à tortiller ses mains. 

-C'est bon, tu peux tout me raconter, dit Wilder avec un faible sourire. Je ne me moquerais pas de toi. 

Lily trouva cela encourageant. En même temps, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu croire que lui, il se moquerait d'elle. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait vu des animaux et le garçon se mit à sourire. 

-Tu m'avait dit que...soupira Lily. 

-Je ne me moque pas de toi, dit précipitamment Wilder. C'est juste que... Je les ai déjà vus. 

-Ah, toi aussi... 

-Allez! C'est fini maintenant! s'écria mme Pomfresh. Miss Evans a besoin de repos! 

Lily n'eut pas droit à d'autre visite de la journée. Mais le lendemain, ce furent les Maraudeurs, au complet, qui vinrent la voir, à sa grande surprise. 

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? demanda-t-elle. 

-Et bien, on vient te voir, dit James. 

Lily remarqua que Remus baissait les yeux. '_Plus aucun doute_', se dit-elle. 

-En fait, on est...désolés, dit Sirius. 

-Désolés? répéta Lily en haussant les sourcils. 

-Ouais, bredouilla Peter. 

-On aurait pas dû t'inciter à faire comme nous, justifia James. 

-Vous vous moquez de moi! gronda Lily. 

-Pas vrai, protesta Peter. 

-On était vraiment inquiets, dit Remus. 

Inquiets? Ça cachait quelque chose? 

-Ouais, et alors? soupira Lily. Je suis déjà allée une dizaine fois dans l'infirmerie depuis que je suis ici et vous n'êtes jamais allés me voir. 

Cette fois-ci, les quatre garçons avaient tous l'air embarrassés. Et c'était elle qui les mettait dans cet état? 

-Mais jamais tu n'as failli mourir comme ça, souligna Remus. 

Lily ne sut que répondre. Elle se tortilla les mains.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle avait sûrement tort, elle était stupide.

Les Maraudeurs finirent par partir. Peut être étaient-ils, EUX, moins stupides qu'elle l'imaginait?

Le soir, Lily put sortir de l'infirmerie, et Chanel et Duran avaient organisé une grande fête pour son retour. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Salle Commune, elle crut sur le moment se retrouver dans une discothèque.

-OUAAAAIIIIIIIIIS!!!! hurla Chanel en faisant éclater un Pétard Surprise, les confettis tombant sur ses épaules.

-Encore! s'exclama Lily. Mais on a fait une fête quand Black avait été ad...

Lily fut alors agrippée de partout. Tout le monde lui tenait l'épaule en hurlant "Woooo ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhh oohh! Woooo ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhh oohh!", elle aperçut Sirius faire sortir de la fumée de sa baguette magique, et entendit soudain James, sa voix amplifiée par un sonorus, hurler "Et c'est le retour de la tant attendue miss Evans!!!". Mais la fête fut de courte durée: quelques secondes plus tard, Mc Gonagall fit irruption dans la Salle: 

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme? hurla-t-elle.

-On fait une fête pour...oups! dit James, sa voix toujours amplifiée par le sonorus.

-On fait une fête pour le retour de Evans, expliqua Sirius.

-C'est honteux pour la maison Gryffondor! cria Mc Gonagall à se casser la voix. Toujours en train de faire des fêtes au lieu d'étudier!!! J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor! Et vous, dit-elle en désignant les Maraudeurs.

-Non, ce n'est pas eux qui ont organisé cette fête, commença Cherry.

-Miss Red! Je vous croyais plus sage que cela! hurla Mc Gonagall, ses joues s'emplissant de tâches rouges. Très bien, vous serez tous les cinq retenus! Et arrêtez cette fête! ajouta-t-elle en partant.

Il y eut un silence. Puis les élèves commencèrent à s'écrier de toute part:

-Mais Cherry, explique-lui que tu n'as rien fait!...

-Non, c'est bon, grommela-t-elle.

-Mais si, tu dois...

-Non, j'irais pas cafter! s'écria-t-elle, catégorique.

-Allez-y, vous, alors! dit tout le monde à l'unisson aux Kinison.

Chanel et Duran ne se firent pas prier. Ils sortirent en courant de la salle, ne voulant s'attirer les foudres de toute l'école. 

La fête était déjà presque oubliée pour Lily. Elle regardait toujours fixement Remus. Elle se posait des questions. Et elle s'aperçut qu'à côté, Cherry faisait de même avec Wilder. Elles se regardèrent un instant, puis se demandèrent en même temps:

-Pourquoi tu le regardes comme ça?

-Heu, fit Lily.

-Pourquoi, alors? demanda Cherry. Tu as enfin trouvé l'am...

-Non, trancha Lily. Mais il est... hum... Un peu étrange, tu ne trouves pas?

-On ne peut plus étrange, oui, dit Cherry avec un faible sourire.

-J'ai l'impression que...

-Qu'il a essayé de t'attaquer? chuchotta Cherry.

-Oui...Hein? fit Lily. Tu...sais? C'est que je crois que...qu'il est... (Lily baissa encore plus sa voix) que... que c'est un loup-garou, souffla-t-elle.

-Bien deviné, petite, dit Cherry.

-Tu savais? Il te l'a dit? 

-Non, bien sûr que non! J'ai juste deviné toute seule...

-Hein?...

-J'ai juste réfléchi à la question, moi...

-Sinon, pourquoi tu regardes Wilder comme ça? demanda Lily.

-Il est vraiment étrange, n'est-ce pas? Il arrive le lendemain du premier jour, il regarde certaines personnes bizarrement, il semble connaître certains profs mieux que d'autres...

-Comment ça?

-Il nous a posé des tas de questions au sujet de Afful, par exemple, mais rien sur Mc Gonagall... 

-J'avais rien remarqué...

-Je suis désolée, dit une autre voix.

C'était Chanel.

-Ce n'était rien, assurèrent Lily et Cherry.

-Mais si... Mc Gonagall était toute confuse... Là, elle devait penser que c'était elle la honte de Gryffondor, la maison qui symbolise la vertu, et non pas l'injustice par le fait... dit Chanel avec un pâle sourire.

-J'imagine... fit Lily en riant. On a quoi demain? 

-On a défence contre les forces du mal... dit Cherry d'un ton morne.

Duran s'écria alors:

-_FRANGINE!_ N'est-ce pas que c'est toi qui a eu l'idée de faire cette fête?

-NON, _FRANGIN!_ C'est toi, qui d'autre? répliqua Chanel.

Duran la gifla, et chanel riposta en le giflant à son tour. Le frère et la soeur commencèrent à faire une bataille de gifles, jusqu'à ce que Bilius Weasley intervienne:

-C'est pas fini, oui? Vous voulez que j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor ou quoi?

Chanel et Duran arrêtèrent de se gifler en se jetant toutefois des regards meurtriers.

-Calme-toi, Bibi... lui dit Dicc-k Lemson.

Il contrastait tellement avec Bilius, qui était trop roux avec un teint trop pâle... '_Allez, je lui envoie la lettre à lui et à Duran!_' songea Lily. Elle repensa brièvement à James, puis à Remus, et à Wilder, et elle partit se coucher. 

****

****

**(: Réponses aux rivious! :)**

Les Maudeuses

Salut...o.O...trop gentille ...tavait po d'inspiration donc ta copier coller ma reviews...**_(méhéhéhéééé mé nann!°~° Je reviewe toujours comme ça maintenant!:D)_**jadore té petit commentaire lol tordent ...**_(nièk)_**heil tu pourrait ti aller lire mes 2 fanfic et me laisser desr eviews Hp et son destin ( 8 chap) et Hp et la plume du Phénix (7 chap ) et chui po sur de le continuer vu que le monde disent toute que je continue mal la suite de Miya Balck donc...**_(zut!!! J'ai oublié!O_O Bon, si j'y pense...)_**

Tk jadore ton cahpitre c la bobe nucléaire de la vie ...bon ya p-e James vrm trou duc sds se chapitre la ...**_(bahhhhh vi c'est sa nature...)_**mais bon en jy peut tiren aller 

la suite la suite la suite 

Kalysha

Mais c'est qu'elle en jette, ta fic! J'adore!**_(merciii!)_** Et les relations Maraudeurs-Harry sont bien pensées (c'est vrai, quoi! si on se réfère au tome 5, y a pas de raisons pour qu'une super-hyper-complicité s'installe directement entre Harry et Jamesie...faut un peu + de temps..!)**_(exact!!!)_**

A quand le next chapter?? JE LE VEUX AU PLUS VITE! **_(alors là chuis désolée pour toi j'ai mis 40 ans à le faire çui là...snuff)_**

(quand tu répondras à cette review(t'as intérêt à répondre,insouciante!sinon...mwawawa!**_(.....)_**)le chap sera déjà là, mais bon, fait rien!)

Allez t'as sûrement d'autres reviews qui attendent d'être lues, alors bye bye!**_(au revoooaaawééé!)_**

et "ney eliadinei nede shelime"

Kalysha la Mystérieuse Damonylse(de mon nom complet mais Kalysha ça suffira!)**_(vi sinan ça fait un peu long!:P)_**

Kissa

Coucou! ta fic est géniale g vraiment hate de lire la suite alors mes la vite!

en fait g une kestion sait tu a peu prés combien de chapitre tu va mettre (c juste pour savoir)?**_(euh... au début j'avais dit: une quarantaine. Mais voilà, l'autre jour, je me suis dit "Bon, la fic "Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe", le début m'avait pas plus, mais après tout, avec le succès que ça a, ça doit pas être si mal..." Mais quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait 40 chapitres super longs, hum... J'me suis dit "Arf... Euh... Plus envie de la lire...O_O" Du coup je crois que j'en ferais une trentaine! !) )_**

Chen

bien le bonjour tres chereuh!**_(bonjûr, môdâââmeu)_**

oh! elle parlait de quoi cette fic? tu l'as toujours? elle etait bien? **_(euh... elle parlait de pas mal de trucs... Je la mettrai peut être à la fin de celle-ci, quand je l'aurai terminée...)_**

100 0 mots et 2 reviews? ho my god! meme avec un chapitre a 10 mots j'aurais aps su continuer avec 2 reviews! *honte de moi*...**_(10 mots ma foi c'est peu...'- -)_**

oui y avait plein des ryry partout partout! tout mignon tout plein! hi hi ... mais le verrait-on encore dans le prochain ... vous le saurez en venant voir le prochain episode (tadamam (c'est la musique de fin! ;o) **(et finalement on l'a pas vu tant que ça...)**

t'es en vacances!??!**_(je l'étais...)_**

moidemain je le suis aussi! me rejouis trop! ca va etre la folie assuree!

allez zoubis tout plein et a bientot! 

Lunattica

Duel d'attrapeur!

Vraiment nice comme idée!!**_(ouè (version Ardisson bien sûr! supergrin), ça m'est venu d'un coup, POUF!O_O)_**

Pis le:On se demande tellement pourquoi Harry a esciser un sourire quand les Maraudeurs son revenu avec les bièraubeurres pis les autre bonbons!

yétais sarcastique. **_(arf)_**

lollz!

En tk je veux la suite!!

suite!

suite!

suite!

J'ai hate au prochain chapitre!

continue c'est super géniale!!**_(mici)_**

Ciao Bizou Lunattica

Titou tur Lupin

j'aime bien ta fic! Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de fic sur un retour dans le passé. **_(en effet...)_** Moi-meme je suis entrain d'en écrire une (pour l'instant j'ai posté que le premier chapitre, et ils ne sont pas encore dans envoyer dasn le passé. J'ai esayé de faire un truc qui pourrait arriver en utilisant des indices que JKR a laissé...)**_(ah ben j'vais la lire alors! :D)_**

Sinon, je trouve que c'est bien écrit et je me demande qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour James et Lily... Je suis une vrai petite curieuse! **_(en fait, vu qu'ils sont sensés sortir ensemble qu'en 7ème année, je vais pas trop développer leur relation... Enfin, si! Ils vont commencer à s'aimer pour de vrai, sans s'avouer leur amour pour autant...hihi!^^)_**meme si je me doute que tu me le dira pas, ça gacherait le suspense...^_^**_(nièèèèèèèèèèèèèè)_**

A+

Titou

****

Voili voilou!^^ Bon, je réponds pas à TOUTES les reviews, ce serait un peu long... Et souvent, vous avez peu de choses à dire, alors... Mais je vois que le comportement de James a surpris pas mal d'entre vous... Mais merci aussi à didie.m, fumsec, Kyzara et petites sorcières!^^ :D

Et au fait, je dois faire un petit rectificatif pour une review de la dernière fois:

"un truc me gène également dans le fait que le voyage dans le temps d'Harry était prémédité, ça fait un peu beaucoup à avaler ", disait double-face.(en personne.) En fait, le vrai truc, c'est qu'il est pas vraiment prémédité, mais nécessaire, et personne ne peut s'y opposer... 

Bon allez, zoubis à tous! 

J'espère que je vais mettre moins de temps pour écrire le chapitre suivant!O_O


	9. Remords

Titre: Quand le present devient futur...

Sujet: Harry revient 20 ans en arrière, alors qu'il est en sixième année... Au temps de ses parents... Comment va-t-il seulement rentrer à son époque?

Auteur: Mystina (Mimi pour les intimes ;) )

Adresse: camille.lauzin@wanadoo.fr 

**ATTENTION, SPOILERS!!! **

**_Danger! Si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 5, ne lisez surtout pas! Cette fic contient en effet de nombreux spoilers... Donc, si vous ne voulez rien savoir, appuyez sur "précédente"..._**

_Disclaimer:_** Bon, en gros, les persos sont pas à moi (meume Sirius...ToT) mais y en a pas mal d'inventés dans ce chapitre... (inventés grâce à mon talent naturel !) lol) Mais bref, les 3/4 des persos ont été repris de JKR et les lieux, tout ça, aussi. Et en plus me parlez pas de sous.. Donnez-moi des sous si vous voulez, mais pas à cause de la fic. :P**

Note: Morrrrdioooouuuuuus!!! Ça fait des millénaires que j'ai pas écrit cette fic! La vache! O_O Bon, ben désolée. J'étais dans une de mes pannes d'inspi et du coup, je me suis mise à une mixture Harry Potter/Le Seigneur des Abbeaux pour les moins débile. Mais comme maintenant c'est pour la mixture que chuis plus inspirée...

Avant tout, désolée pour le retard! Il faut que je finisse le chapitre 10 maintenant! Ben nan, pas fini... Panne d'inspi, j'vous l'dis! Et au fait, j'ai changé, comme je l'indique au "chapitre" suivant, tout un tas de trucs: enfin, tout un tas, c'est un bien grand mot... Quelques noms et quelques détails, vala. Et j'ai pu être plus critique vis-à-vis de ma fic étant donné que j'l'avais pas lue depuis des mois...

Bref, enfin je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, plus convenable que la première, espérons-le! :D 

**CHAPITRE 9 **

**Remords **

_...Mourir..._

_PARTIR DE CE MONDE._

Remus se sentait toujours maussade en allant en défence contre les forces du mal. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on manquait de justesse de tuer quelqu'un... Cette pensées le hantait depuis déjà... 3 jours. Et pour courroner le tout, Lily et Cherry le regardaient de plus en plus avec un air étrange... 

-Je viens d'amener Queudver à l'infirmerie, dit James en arrivant. Il a vraiment trop mangé hier soir. 

-C'est pas comme ça qu'il va nous égaler en beauté virile, dit Sirius avec un sourire. 

Remus aussi s'efforça de sourire, en vain... Il ne fit qu'une faible grimance. 

-Allez, Lunard... murmura Sirius. Tout s'est bien passé, finalement... Enfin, il s'est passé ce qui s'est passé, c'est bon quoi... 

Remus répondit par un marmonnement inintelligible. Quand il arriva dans la classe, il dut se séparer de ses amis pour se mettre avec Wilder. Lui, au moins, il n'était pas soupsonneux ni sans-souci! 

-Bienvenue, dit le professeur Pandemon lorsque tout le monde fut entré. Prenez place... 

Remus trouva cela un peu pompeux, mais il obéit tout de même sans faire de commentaire, contrairement à James et Sirius qui se regardaient en pouffant. 

-Ce trimestre, dit le professeur, nous allons revoir un peu quelles sont les créatures qu'on nomme... hybrides. 

Remus frémit à cette énonciation. En troisième année, malgré l'humeur euphorique et contagieuse de Hatrem, il avait tremblé durant tout le cours sur les loup-garous. Il en serait de même cette année. Il tremblerait au début de chaque cours, jusqu'à la fin de celui qui le concernerait. Cherry, elle, n'avait pas l'air spécialement effrayée par cette annonce: celà lui permettrait peut être de savoir plus précisément les symptômes de sa famille, pensait-elle sans doute.

-D'abord... Qu'est-ce qu'un hybride? demanda Pandemon.

Plusieurs doigts se levèrent. 

-Oui, Mr Moon? demanda-t-il à un Poufsouffle qui levait le doigt.

-C'est un être qui ressemble à un humain.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait cela... Pouvez-vous me citer des races hybrides?

Remus ne leva pas le doigt. Il en connaissait, mais il resta coit.

-Mr Potter?

-Les vampires, les êtres de l'eau, les géants et les...

James n'avait volontairement pas cité les loup-garous, pour ne pas le stresser...

-Oui... approuva Pandemon. Ces créatures sont... des humains qui ont quelques différence avec la plupart d'entre nous, mais qui nous ressemblent globalement.

Remus pensa que lui faisait partie des "ils" et non pas de "nous".

-Les vampires sont des morts-vivants qui ne vivent que la nuit, qui doivent vivre le sang des vivants pour survivre...

Il fixait Cherry.

-Les loups-garous deviennent monstre à la lueur de la Pleine Lune...

Remus baissa les yeux.

-Les centaures sont mi-hommes, mi-chevaux... Les êtres de l'eau, comme l'indiquent leur nom, vivent dans les eaux les plus profondes... 

Lily leva le doigt.

-Sont-ils différents? Sont ils différents de nous pour ce qui est du caractère? 

-Ça dépend dans quel environnement ils vivent, expliqua Pandemon. Quand ils vivent entre eux, ils ont tendance à renier leur humanité, pour certains... Mais une harpie vivant parmi nous n'aurait aucun attrait pour la pourriture, dit-il avec un faible sourire.

Remus, qui s'y connaissait pourtant bien en créatures et êtres fantastiques, fut étonné par de tels propos, il n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel. Il en conclut donc que le professeur tirait cette histoire de harpies se comportant comme des humains de sa propre expérience.

Le reste du cours se déroula mieux que prévu pour Remus, le professeur ne citait pas sans arrêt les loup-garous et il conclut ce cours d'introduction en indiquant que le prochain serait au sujet des êtres de l'eau.

-Pas trop terrifié, Lunard? siffla Sirius en sortant.

Beaucoup d'élèves avaient l'air beaucoup plus enthousiasmé que lui, remarqua-t-il. Il entendait Cherry dire avec animation à Chanel "Il me tarde qu'on fasse les vampires!", Rufus disait à Alice qu' "il aimerait bien voir une harpie si elle était propre et bien élevée comme une humaine". 

-Alors, il était bien ce cours? demanda Wilder à James.

Il s'ennuyait sûrement quelque peu.

-Pas mal, j'avoue, répondit James d'un ton nonchalent. Un des meilleurs cours que j'ai jamais eu... Mais bon, ça reste un cours, quoi...

-Métamorphose, cet après-midi! annonça Sirius. Jaimerais vraiment bien être à la place de Peter!... Faudrait qu'il existe un bonbon pour rendre malade, comme ça...

Wilder toussa.

Après le repas, en métamorphose, les élèves durent encore se mettre par deux, pour modifier légèrement l'apparence de leur partenaire. C'était assez difficile, et même si changer la couleur des yeux était sensé être un exercice des plus faciles, Remus avait beaucoup de mal à rendre gris les yeux de Wilder, qui essayait de rendre les siens bleus (qui était probablement impossible, songea Remus. Ses yeux ne seraient plus jamais bleus, ils resteraient ambre...). Sirius, en revanche, arriva très facilement à rendre les yeux de James verts, ce qui lui allait plutôt bien, et James n'eut aucun mal à rendre les yeux de Sirius bleus. Cherry fut ravie de voir ses yeux anciennement rouge devenir marrons ("ça fait plus normal"), mais l'effet fut de courte durée. Mais à la fin du cours, chacun eut cependant une couleur d'yeux différente, même Remus qui les avait bleus pâles. L'effet du sortilège s'estompa cependant rapidement: les yeux de Chanel redevinrent petit à petit gris pâle, ceux de James redevinrent marron et Lily retrouva ses yeux couleur émeraude. 

-J'ai du mal à croire que c'était avec Mc Gonagall, annonça James à la fin du cours.

*

Le lendemain, Remus était toujours déprimé au sujet de sa lycanthropie. Lorsqu'il se leva, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller en cours. Il songea lui aussi qu'il serait une bonne idée d'inventer des bonbons qui rendent malade... 

-Lunard, la pleine lune, c'est dans un mois... Profites-en pour vivre, en attendant, lui conseilla James. 

Remus s'efforça de ne plus penser à l'incident qui s'était produit, mais il ne parvenait pas de se détacher plus de 30 secondes de cette pensée, qui l'hantait... Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, il se souvint qu'Halloween était proche. Cette perspective lui remonta un peu le moral. Il s'aperçut également que la plupart des élèves murmuraient en regardant leur Gazette du Sorciers, se regardaient en fronçant ou haussant les sourcils. 

-Regarde... disait une élève à son amie. C'est bizarre... Un tel truc se cache à Poudlard? J'y crois pas! 

D'autres élèves avaient l'air avides, certains effrayés. "Une attaque?" se demanda Remus. Mais non, ce n'était sûrement pas une attaque, sinon les élèves auraient été beaucoup plus affolés. Une attaque à envisager, alors? En arrivant à sa place, il en aurait sûrement le coeur net... 

Remus remarqua que les professeurs eux aussi murmuraient, tout comme les élèves... Seul le professeur Dumbledore avait l'air grave et ne parlait à personne. Remus alla s'asseoir à sa place avec appréhension. Il demanda à Wilder: 

-Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe? 

-Il y aurait selon ce journal un artefact sacré à Poudlard... 

-Mais il y en a plus d'un, non? 

Wilder avait l'air de ne pas y croire. Il était de ceux qui semblaient avides et nostalgiques à la fois. 

-Quel est cet objet, au fait? demanda Remus.

-Cet objet sert, commença Wilder, à...Aïe! 

Il s'agrippa le front. 

-Ça va? demanda Remus. 

-Ouais, ça va. Ça m'arrive des fois, j'ai des... des... de brusques maux de tête. 

Remus remarqua qu'il avait l'air anxieux en disant cela, et il remarqua aussi qu'il se tenait sa cicatrice. 

-Je disais... Cet objet est ce qu'on appelle la Perle Funeste. 

-La Perle Funeste?... J'en ai entendu parler... Mais... 

-Cet objet sert à un dernier message la personne que l'on a vu mourir le plus tard chronologiquement... 

-Autrement dit, à la dernière personne qu'on a vu mourir... dit Sirius. 

Wilder sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose et d'exploser, mais il serra les dents, soupira en fermant les yeux, comme pour se calmer, et il continua: 

-Et Voldemort... 

Il fut interrompu par le cri de Peter qui avait pris peur. Remus lui-même sursauta à l'entente de ce nom. 

-Et Vous-Savez-Qui, rectifia Wilder, cherche cet objet... 

-Pourquoi? demanda Remus d'une seule voix. 

-Ben, il paraît qu'il y a un oncle éloigné à moi qui est mort, la dernière fois, avec cette attaque, dit Sirius d'un ton nonchalent. 

En voyant l'air surpris de ceux qui écoutaient, il justifia: 

-En fait, je le connaissais presque pas, et en plus, vu comme ma famille est, c'est normal que j'en aie rien à faire... C'est un peu comme si Snivellus mourrait pour moi... 

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'air énervé de Lily Evans. 

-Donc, il paraît qu'un oncle à Sirius est mort pendant la bataille, poursuivit Wilder. Or, il détenait un secret qu'il était sur le point de dire à son... maître.

-Mais, raisonna Remus, j'imagine qu'il y a eu plus d'un mort dans cette bataille! Si il doit converser avec les parents de chais-pas-qui... 

-Réfléchis, Lupin, dit Cherry entre ses dents. Il ferait pas un scandale si c'était vraiment trop tard!... C'est forcément lui qu'il a vu mourir en dernier... 

-Il ne faut pas qu'il la trouve, dit Rufus. Parce qu'il ne tuera personne tant qu'il ne la trouvera pas... 

-Je me demande ce qu'est ce secret qu'il convoite tant... dit Sirius. 

-Et au fait, comment ça se fait que ce soit écrit sur ce journal? demanda Lily. 

-Quelqu'un l'a sûrement dénoncé, dit Wilder. Peut être un espion... 

-Un espion... dit Remus d'un ton songeur. 

-Et comment il va s'y prendre pour retrouver ça? demanda Peter. 

-Bonne question, dit Duran. 

-C'est évident. Il va demander de faire le sale boulot aux futures recrues, dit James en désignant les Serpentard d'un signe de tête. 

Le silence tomba sur la table. 

-Ça me servirait à rien, moi, dit Chanel en baissant les yeux. 

-Je sais, je suis comme toi, je te signale, grommela Duran. 

-Ça ne servirait pas à grand monde parmi nous, constata James. 

Remus baissa les yeux. Lui, ça aurait _presque pu_ lui servir... Il sentait par contre que Wilder convoitait cete perle. Il se souvint que sa mère était morte récemment. Peut être qu'il l'avait vue mourir sous ses yeux... 

Remus vivait dans une famille qui n'était pas très riche. Autrefois, ils habitaient dans un petit hameau aux alentours d'une forêt, mais peu après que Remus soit devenu loup-garou, la rumeur avait monté, alors... Ils avaient été contraints de déménager. À présent, la famille Lupin habitait une petite maison en pleine campagne qui avait été rendue incartable pour des raisons de sécurité. 

Et le surlendemain, enfin, Halloween arriva. Étant donné qu'on était en fin de semaine, l'ambiance était infernale pour les professeurs. Afful n'avait sûrement aucun problème, mais Flitwick avait le plus grand mal à faire son cours avec Remus, James, Sirius et Peter qui, lorsqu'ils eurent fini d'infliger un sortilège de grossissement à toutes leurs fourmis, commencèrent à leur jeter un sort de confusion qui les firent se disperser dans la classe. À la fin du cours, Sirius était toujours écroulé de rire à cause des hurlements de Chanel. 

Et le soir arriva enfin, le festin de Halloween allait finalement avoir lieu. Pendant le cours de divination, ils avaient dû essayer de faire de la prédiction par "intrusion buccale de bobons" , mais il semblait que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour Turner, tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était engloutir des bonbons et faire plaisir aux élèves. En tout cas, malgré cela, Remus mourrait encore de faim, l'odeur de gratin de citrouille étant trop envoûtante. De plus, il n'avait pas pu participer au festin l'année précédente, à cause de la Pleine Lune... Même le croche-patte accompagné de ricanements de Bellatrix ne parvint pas à gâcher son humeur. La décoration était spectaculaire: ce n'était plus des bougies qui flottaient dans l'air, mais de belles grosses citrouilles cultivées avec soin par Hagrid, avec un maléfique visage taillé et une lanterne à l'intérieur qui donnait froid dans le dos. Le festin se déroula très bien. Halloween était le troisième jour de l'année préféré des Maraudeurs, après leur anniversaires respectifs et le premier avril*. Du coup, James n'avait là non plus eu aucun scrupule à mettre un mille-patte dans le pull de Lily, ni à jeter des doxys à travers la Salle. 

-Je te l'avais dis, Cornedrue, deux retenues en un jour, ça craint... dit Remus alors qu'il venait de finir son repas. 

-Il fallait bien qu'il me rattrappe! justifia Sirius. J'avais une retenue de plus que lui, c'était inadmissible! 

-Et si vous n'êtes pas ensemble en retenue? demanda Cherry d'un ton narquois. 

-On trouvera bien quelque chose pour ça, dit Sirius avec un sourire satisfait. 

Wilder était en train de tenir quelque chose dans sa poche tout en ayant un air songeur. Était-il au courant pour ce "quelque chose"? Mais depuis quand Wilder en savait plus que lui sur les plans des Maraudeurs? Cherry le regardait aussi d'un air suspicieux. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'était pas net avec ce garçon. Il avait quelque chose de trop...familier... Et même, il semblait connaître Poudlard autant, sinon mieux, que les Maraudeurs qui s'étaient pourtant proclamés maîtres de Poudlard. 

Peter, par contre, ne semblait pas du tout se soucier de se ce que Wilder tripotait dans sa poche. Il était trop occupé à tenir son ventre dodu en soufflant comme un phoque: il avait mangé à lui-seul un gâteau au chocolat et engloutit trois part de chaque autre gâteau. 

Le professeur Dumbledore fit alors jaillir une étincelle multicolore de sa baguette. Il allait faire un discours. 

Il se racla la gorge, puis déclara: 

-Chers élèves de Poudlard, maintenant que vous êtes bien rassasiés (Peter poussa un "oumph"), et avant que vous puissiez apprécier la danse de nos fantômes, je voudrais vous annoncer une nouvelle qui va réjouir la plupart d'entre vous. 

Tous les élèves se regardèrent brièvement d'un air interrogateur. 

-Comme vous le savez tous, annonça Dumbledore, on ignore la date exacte de la fondation de Poudlard. Mais il y aura mille ans le premier janvier qui suit que le premier directeur de cette école aura été choisi par Godric Gryffondor, le dernier survivant des Quatre, pour lui succéder. Et nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que, pour rappeler cet important évènement, ce premier janvier même aura lieu une grande fête, ainsi qu'un bal, où tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année seront conviés à inviter un ou une partenaire qui peut, lui (ou elle) être aussi bien en première qu'en septième année. 

Il y eut une foule de gloussements dans la Salle. Remus songea qu'il était chanceux de ne pas être dans une classe où les filles gloussaient beaucoup: seule Chanel riait bêtement, regardée avec hébètement par ses deux amies. 

Par contre, Sirius et James, même si ils ne gloussaient pas, se tenaient fiers comme des coqs. "Une vraie basse-cour", commenta Remus en souriant d'un air narquois. La riposte de ses deux amis fut un gros coup de pied sous la table et un regard noir comme l'encre. 

-Il a de bonnes idées, ce Dumbledore, commenta Sirius en allant au dortoir. 

Déjà, il fut abordé par une élève de Serdaigle qu'il n'avait apparemment jamais vu auparavant. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de lui demader si il voulait aller au bal avec elle: il lui dit un "NON" tranchant et s'en alla. 

-Patmol, tu es trop cruel avec la gent féminine, dit James. 

-C'est toi qui ne l'es pas assez, rétorqua Sirius.

Remus allait à son tour lancer une réplique sarcastique, quand il vit Angela Sunlight s'approcher de lui. 

-LUNARD! s'exclama James. 

Elle prit Remus, qui avait du mal à y croire, à part. 

-Dis donc... 

-Oui? 

-Tu crois pas que t'irais bien avec... Red? Cherry Red? Tu l'aimes pas? 

-Non, assura Remus, abasourdi. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? 

-Vous iriez bien ensemble... Vos yeux sont de couleurs bizarres, alors... 

-Les tiens aussi, constata Remus. 

Angela avait les yeux vairons, un vert, un gris... 

-Merci, je sais... dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait modeste. Alors, tu es sûr? 

-Évidemment! s'exclama Remus en rougissant. 

-Tu es sûr? tu rougis... 

-Angie, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette racaille de Gryffondor? demanda Bellatrix de loin en s'éloignant vers sa salle commune. 

-J'arrive, Bella! hurla Angela. Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Remus en lui chuchottant un "réfléchis..." 

Remus ne lui parla pas plus longtemps. '_Red? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Elle sourit jamais! Et elle parle presque pas non plus! On dirait une statue! Et puis c'est Sirius qui l'aime! Pas moi...! J'en suis sûr!... Elle est folle ou quoi Sunlight? Si ça se trouve elle a fait exprès pour qu'on se brouille..._'

-J'y crois pas! s'exclama Sirius en le voyant revenir. Lunard, t'es un homme mort! 

-Elle ne m'a pas proposé d'aller au bal avec elle, dit Remus en rougissant. 

-Menteur! dit James. Elle t'a dit quoi, alors? 

-Elle me demandait de l'aide pour son devoir de divination, bredouilla Remus. 

-Mais Sunlight ne fait pas divination! fit remarquer Peter. 

-Euh, de potion, qu'est-ce que je raconte? dit Remus. Il avait les joues en feu. 

-Allez, dis nous! Un maraudeur se doit de toujours dire la vérité à ses... 

Remus s'éloigna en courant. Assez. Il en avait _assez_. Les rumeurs allaient courir. Aussi belle soit Angela Sunlight, c'était une chipie, une peste, une langue de vipère. En même temps, cette fois elle avait l'air si sérieuse... Maintenant, toute l'école allait être informée de la nouvelle en moins de deux, seule Rita Skeeter était plus habile à répandre les rumeurs... 

Il rejoignit Wilder qui n'était pour le moment au courant de rien. Sur le chemin, ils virent l'élève de Poufsouffle de première année qui avait l'air si assuré, et qui faisait une démonstration à des filles de cinquième année (certainement pour aller au bal avec elles): 

-Regardez, je vais transformer cette pomme en petit chat! s'exclama-t-il. 

-Wow, il sait faire ça? minaudèrent les filles. 

-Tribouchi, triboudi, HAROUTCHTAGNAGNA snukcht bouchi! 

La pomme resta telle qu'elle était. Les filles de cinquième année passèrent leur chemin en disant: 

-J'inviterai plutôt Celestin Sparkle, lui est capable de transformer les rats en chaton! 

-Wooow, c'est vrai? Tu m'en donneras un? 

-Déjà ridicule à cet âge, Lockart... marmonna Wilder. 

-Comment ça, déjà? demanda Remus. 

Il trouvait que ça sonnait un peu serpentard, "déjà ridicule à cet age"... 

-Oh, je voulais dire que... Il fanfaronne, mais ne semble pas digne d'être un grand sorcier! 

-Ah, ouais, c'est sûr... 

-Hé, vous auriez pas vu Nelly Stormstears? leur demanda Dope qui semblait tout juste sorti du lit. 

-Euh, non, glissa Remus. Elle est en deuil, alors elle est pas venue... 

-Encore??? dit James avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix, comme si Nelly avait mis des salamandres dans le jus de citrouille de Peter pour la énième fois, ce qui n'était pas le cas. 

-James, on voit bien que toi, tu n'y as jamais été, en deuil! s'exclama Duran qui avait aussi suivi la conversation. Je te signale que Chanel est encore sous le choc et... 

-Encore sous le choc? répéta James avec un petit rire. Tu l'as pas vu glousser, à l'annonce du bal?... À la limite, que Nelly soit encore triste, je le comprends, mais Chanel, c'est que son parrain qui est mort, c'est moins gra... 

-LA FERME!!!! 

Ils étaient à présent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. C'était Wilder qui venait de hurler, le visage rouge. De rage. Les larmes commençaient à couler, et il tremblait. De rage. 

-Toi... _TOI..._ _On voit très bien que jamais Voldemort ou un de ses mangemorts a tué ta famille, ne serait-ce qu'une personne... _

Tout le monde se regarda avec stupéfaction. Depuis quand les proches de Wilder avaient été terrassés par Voldemort? Son père avait été mort avant sa naissance, et sa mère était récemment décédée de maladie... Tant qu'à son parrain... Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi à cette réflexion? Alors qu'il avait toujours affirmé que seule sa grand-tante était Anglaise? L'attitude que Wilder eut ensuite fut encore plus inexplicable que sa colère: il se retira, partit dans le couloir en courant. 

Remus entendit Cherry (grrr, maintenant, voilà qu'il repensait à cette histoire...) murmurer à Lily et Chanel, qui regardait toujours James d'un air dégoûté: 

-Il nous cache queqlque chose... Il nous a menti. Si tu veux mon avis, il n'a jamais mis les pieds en Australie. 

Remus approuva intérieurement. Il se demanda également, tout d'un coup, comment ce Mist connaissait le nom de Lockhart, que lui-même avait oublié. Pendant ce temps, Sirius disait à James: 

-Tu es un peu trop impulsif, Cornedrue. sur ce coup là, je trouve que t'y es vraiment allé trop fort. 

-Ouais, je sais... Apprends à dire autre chose, veux-tu.

Pour une fois, il semblait vraiment désolé. 

-Je sais que tu n'as jamais vécu ça, et Peter non plus, mais c'est très dur d'avoir un proche qui meurt... dit Sirius. Peter suivait, sans rien dire... 

'_Ça me fait penser à mon frère..._' songea Remus. 

*Comme en France, si je ne me trompe pas, le premier avril est pour les Anglais le jour des farceurs... 

Riponses oux rivous:

CHAPITRE 8

_petites sorcières:_ J'adore continue au fait Hagrid est un demi-géant si tu veux savoir le nom exacte en français ^^ **(Nan, c'est HALF-BREED que je voulais savoir, pas demi-géant... Finalement c'est "hybride". Pas mal pour du Ménard, surtout en comparaison du "sombral" qui est carrément flippant ) **Tommy fera-t-il une attaque contre Hogwarts ? **(ahaaaa...) **J'aimeri bien que l'histoire se centre un peu + sur Harry si c'est pas trop te demander^^ **(ben ouais mais là faut bien que ça se centre moins de temps en temps...)**en tout cas continue j'adore 

_Lunattica:_ Veux la suite!!

Hey je sais pas si je les dis mais en tout cas!

Je le trouve tellement laid le nbom de Harry! Gemnimos Houache! **(t'as raison, chais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris sur ce coup là... c'est mieux le nouveau je trouve, mais ça pourrait quand même peut être être encore mieux, nan?^^)**

Tk VITE VITE VITE VITE! je veux la suite!

Ciao Bizou Lunattica

_chen:_ bonjour médèmeuh!

ho oui on le voit moins le tit ryry! **(là un tout ch'tit peu plus et moins dans le prochain chap... =_=') **dommage! snif! je l'adore tellement! mais y en a plein qui se posent des questions! lily trouvera-t-elle qui c'est, et james? **(gnagnagna!!!!!! gnagnèreuh! Tu verras! Bah... Y en a qui seront au courant, de toute manière)**

elle avait quand meme un sujet cette fic et des personnages principaux quand meme ..? non? **(Non, non, pas du tout... Roh, à question bête réponse '¬¬ C'était sur Ange avec tout un tas de trucs dingues mais on avait même pas encore vu Ange, en fait...) **

en tout cas si elle est aussi bien que celle-ci faut que tu la mettes! ;o) 

et j'espere que Mr Inspiration est revenu! **_(ben j'l'espère aussi...O___O)_**

_Amarad Mad-Eye:_ ouais super ta fic ^^P je viens de lire le premier chapitre.. ca commence bien!

alors comme ca on donne des noms? totor, en l'occurence? mdr, pour moi totor sera toujours maugrey (love)** (Mooon dieeuuuuh, mais c'est une obcession chez toi! J'ai écrit cette fic avant de me rendre compte que ce surnom sied à merveille à Maugrey... Et d'ailleurs j'avais oublié ce clebs...lol)**

trop bon sinon le coup de ariel potter qui devient parano!!** (ouais, comme je disais '¬¬: une obcession)**

CHAPITRE 9

_petites sorcières:_ J'adore toujours autant mais pf tu te fait attendre non mais ^^ **(ben heuuu. Pas faux)** ça fait des siècles que je voulais la suite met plus vite la prochaine foi ^^Je voudrais savoir si un combat Hp/ voldemort aura bientôt lieu (dans Poudlard? )? **(ahaaaaa)** J'adore les amraudeurs mais encore+lorsu'harry fait un combat contre voldy devant les maraudeurs et le reste de l'école^^**(ahaaaaa)** continue je suis toujours

Vala. A la prochaine.


	10. Note

Bon, alors, c'est pour expliquer que j'ai fait des changements: déjà, comme vous avez pu le constater, les chapitres ont, pour la plupart, changé de nom. Ben ouais je voulais le faire comme ça au début. Gnah. Gnah. GNAHHHHH. (note de moi-même: ...)

Ensuite, j'ai vu que ça a un peu buggé pour les sauts de lignes, dommage, pourtant j'utilise du html.

J'ai changé des noms... Euh, ben regardez-donc! Harry c'est Wilder Mist. Wilder chais pas pourquoi et je peux pas trop juger si c'est à tomber à la renverse, mais en tout cas c'est mieux qu'avant. Et Mist, je me félicite (!!!! Bonjour l'ego!) d'avoir trouvé ce nom car il signifie "brume" en Anglais, et donc Harry est un mystère et tout, je trouve que c'est joli et ça fait donc MYSTérieux. ^^ (merci FFIX) Ensuite, Hectic c'est Pandemon, me demandez pas pourquoi, une sorte de coup de tête. J'ai également rajouté un Serpentard qui aura son importance dans le chapitre 10.

Euh, j'ai encore changé deux-trois noms... Et j'ai traduit ce qui était à traduire, en ce qui concerne les noms, sauf Snivellus parce que Servilus c'est terrifiant, à se jeter littéralement par la fenêtre. Ombrage aussi, me direz-vous, mais c'est pas pareille. Snivellus et thestral, je le garde comme ça. Parce que sombral aussi, c'est à vomir sur les passants. 

Hum... Qu'ai-je donc fait d'autre?... Je sais plus... Quelques modifs... Au fait, dans le dernier chapitre j'ai oublié de remecier tout les revieweurs à qui j'ai pas reviewé!!! Désolée, je le fais donc ici mes poulets! Merci. Mouhap mouhap. Et désolée d'avoir tant traîné pour écrire cette mixture ô combien stupide du Seigneur des Anneaux et Harry Potter. D'ailleurs faudra que je m'y remette un jour aussi! '¬¬ *blasée d'avoir plein de boulot*

Quoi d'autre????????????????????????? Ah, oui, le chapitre 10. Il arrive normalement (je dis bien normalement) dans pas trop trop longtemps. Désolée, on verra pas tellement de Ryry, mais le chapitre 11 en parlera boucou! ToT 

Alleye, @pluche-en!


End file.
